Classic Love Story
by Andini vinsencia
Summary: cerita cinta ini mungkin akan terdengar sangat klasik jika aku mendengarnya dari cerita orang lain..tapi disaat aku sendiri yang mengalaminya,segala hal tiba-tiba menjadi rumit dan segala yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin...
1. Chapter 1

**Dalam Fict ini Cedric Diggory seangkatan dengan Hermione anggap saja perang besar melawan Voldemort sudah terjadi beberapa tahun lalu sehingga tidak ada lagi perang besar karena Voldemort sudah mati. tidak ada persahabatan Trio Gryfindor dalam Fict ini.**

**Semoga suka yaaaa…  
Don't forget to RnR please….**

.

.

.

"mereka disini"bisik Ginny padaku saat 2 orang pria yang menurutku hanya berandalan memasuki aula besar dengan gaya mereka yang sok cool diikuti oleh Harry yang juga sahabatku sejak kecil yang sekarang bersahabat dengan 2 orang sok tampan itu, menurutku Harry hanya tidak tega membuangku mengingat dia adalah pria tampan nan populer yang bersahabat dengan pria-pria idaman Hogwarts lainnya sedangkan aku hanya kutu buku yang sekarang berteman dengan Weasley bersaudara,Ron dan Ginny Weasley.

"biarkan saja mereka"ucapku bosan sambil kembali menyantap makan malamku

"Mione, aku tidak bisa hanya membiarkan mereka…maksudku 3 orang itu adalah impian seluruh gadis Hogwarts minus kau tentu saja, dan bagaimana bisa kau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan berkenalan dengan mereka melalui Harry, bukankah dia sahabatmu?"aku melirik Ginny sambil mendengus

"that's so not me Ginny" ucapku padanya sambil memperhatikan Ron yang tidak peduli pada percakapan kami, dia sibuk dengan makan malamnya sendiri

"apa makanan itu sebegitu enaknya sampai kau sama sekali tidak berhenti mengunyah Ron?"sindir Ginny tapi Ron hanya melirik dan tidak menanggapi, aku pun menarik nafas panjang saat melihat Harry berpisah dengan kedua temannya untuk bergabung dengan kami di meja Gryffindor, yah sebenarnya ketiga orang itu hanya dipersatukan oleh kecintaan mereka pada quiditch dan fakta bahwa ketiganya lelah dengan semua penggemar mereka yang rela melakukan berbagai cara untuk memikat mereka, mereka bertiga bahkan dari 3 asrama berbeda itulah sebabnya Harry masih bisa tetap dekat denganku karena hanya akulah orang yang dekat dengannya selain 2 sahabatnya itu yang tidak berniat saja semua orang takjub pada Trio Hogwarts, ada Harry Potter yang ayah dan Ibunya merupakan orang yang disegani didunia sihir bahkan setelah mereka meninggal dunia akibat perang besar saat menjatuhkan Voldemort beberapa tahun yang lalu dan mereka meninggalkan Harry yang sekarang tinggal bersama dengan dengan Sirius Black walinya, Harry juga salah satu seeker Quiditch berbakat dan mempunyai bakat alami dalam sihir ditambah lagi dengan wajah tampannya itu plus warisan dari Ayah dan Ibunya yang jauh dari kata sedikit. Lalu ada Cedric Diggory si tampan nan cerdas yang juga sangat menakjubkan saat berada dilapangan Quiditch posisinya adalah sebagai seorang kapten dari team Quiditch asrama Hufflepuff dengan kekayaan yang tidak bisa dibilang biasa ada Draco Malfoy pusat dari Trio Hogwarts ini, dia tampan,pintar,bangsawan berdarah murni,berbakat hampir disegala hal dan satu-satunya orang yang kemampuannya sebanding dengan Harry sebagai seeker sekaligus kapten Team Quiditch Slytherin dan dia adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga kaya raya bahkan mungkin kekayaannya jauh melampaui Harry dan kelebihan macam itu,siapa yang bisa menolak pesona ketiganya?hanya aku tentu saja

"Mione…"sapa Harry lalu duduk disampingku sambil melemparkan senyumnya pada Cho Chang kekasihnya yang duduk tidak jauh dari kami

"hai Harry…"sahutku sambil tersenyum pada Cho Chang yang mengangguk padaku

"apa aku terlambat untuk makan malam?sepertinya hampir semua orang sudah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka"ucap Harry

"tidak juga, hanya beberapa menit kurasa"jawabku sekenanya

"bagaimana menurutmu pertandingan tadi?"Tanya Harry lagi

"Sorry Harry, aku tidak melihat kau bertanding tadi sore, kau tahu lah aku harus menyelesaikan essai ku"

"Esaai?maksudmu untuk pelajaran ramuan?"aku mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Harry

"itu baru akan dikumpulkan 2 minggu lagi dan kau sudah menyelesaikannya?Mione,tidak bisakah kau sedikit santai"Harry menggeleng pelan, dan aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi, kulirik Ginny yang menunduk diam sambil menyantap makanannya dan Ron yang mengobrol dengan Weasley itu memang selalu bersikap canggung saat Harry bersamaku, mereka bilang malu dan minder jika ikut-ikutan bicara saat aku bersama Harry, padahal Harry pernah menanyakan padaku tentang mereka, Harry bukanlah tipe orang yang arogan, hanya saja ia juga segan untuk menyapa Ginny dan Ron karena mereka selalu berpura-pura tidak menyadari kehadiran Harry

"jadi,ada apa denganmu dan Cho?kenapa kau tidak duduk bersamanya?"tanyaku

"aku bersamanya setelah pertandingan tadi berakhir dan kurasa sudah beberapa hari aku tidak makan bersamamu"

"oh,begitu…tentang pertandingan tadi…kudengar kita kalah dari team Slytherin?"Harry menghela nafas

"ya,kau benar, padahal aku hampir saja menangkap Snitchnya tapi Draco sedikit lebih cepat dariku"

"si Malfoy itu ya?aku salut dengan rasa sportif kalian, kalian bisa tetap dekat padahal kalian notabenenya adalah saingan dalam hal Quiditch" Harry mengangkat bahunya

"ya, kurasa itu karena kami juga menemukan kecocokan dalam hal Quiditch, pertandingan hanyalah pertandingan, menang atau kalah kurasa itu wajar"sahut Harry saat tiba-tiba perhatianku teralih pada suara Cho Chang yang sudah berdiri dibelakang kami

"apa kalian sudah selesai makan?"tanyanya

"ya,ada apa Cho?"tanyaku

"tidak,aku hanya perlu bicara dengan Harry"jawabnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Harry yang masih meminum jus labunya

"ada apa?kau tidak bisa bicara disini sayang?"balas Harry sambil meraih tangan Cho

"aku serius Harry, ada yang ingin kutunjukan padamu"ucap Cho sambil tersenyum

"baiklah kalau begitu"sahut Harry sambil beranjak berdiri

"kami duluan Hermione"ucap Cho

"sampai ketemu diasrama"lanjut Harry sambil menepuk pundakku, aku hanya tersenyum pada mereka berdua dan tidak sengaja melihat Cedric Diggory yang juga baru saja menyelesaikan makan malamnya langsung berjalan menghampiri kekasihnya Daphne Greengrass yang duduk disamping Draco, mereka terlihat asyik mengobrol

"siapa kekasih si Malfoy itu?"Tanya Ginny yang ternyata mengikuti arah pandanganku

"entahlah, aku tidak pernah melihatnya bersama seorang wanita, maksudku wanita yang benar-benar kekasihnya"sahutku, dibalas dengan anggukan mengerti dari Ginny

"dia itu benar-benar playboy dia suka sekali ber one stand night dengan wanita cantik,kurasa si Diggory itu juga sama saja, dia memiliki kekasih tapi sering terlihat bersama wanita lain"dengus Ron

"kau benar"ucapku sambil meminum jus labuku

"aku sudah selesai,kalian ingin kembali keasrama?"tanyaku pada Ron dan Ginny

"baiklah"sahut Ginny sedangkan Ron tetap duduk disitu bersama Neville dan teman-teman lainnya

.

.

.

Seminggu sebelum liburan musim dingin seperti biasa pesta dansa diadakan dengan meriah di Hogwarts dan kami semua pergi menghadirinya, dan seperti biasanya juga aku pergi dengan Ron karena tidak ada gadis yang menerima tawarannya kecuali Lavender Brown yang juga berubah pikiran saat menerima ajakan dari pria lain.

"dimana Ginny?"Tanya Ron padaku

"dengan pasangannya tentu saja"sahutku seadanya sambil mencari Harry dikerumunan orang banyak, aku berniat memberinya hadiah natal yang dikirimkan ibuku untuknya, tapi sepertinya dia sibuk dengan Cho dan 2 sahabatnya itu.

"dari tadi Cormac terus memperhatikanmu Mione"bisik Ron padaku

"biarkan saja dia,anggap saja tidak ada"ucapku

"ayo dansa,dari tadi semua orang berdansa hanya kita saja yang tidak"ajak Ron

"itu karena mereka semua memiliki ketertarikan satu sama lain dan kita tidak"jawabku sarkastik

"Mione, kalau saja Lavender tidak membatalkannya aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menyelamatkan harga diriku dari ancaman pergi sendirian ke pesta dansa"ucap Ron dengan wajah memelas

"kau beruntung aku belum menerima tawaran pria lain"ucapku lalu melangkah kelantai dansa bersama Ron dan mulai berdansa, aku lebih memilih pergi bersama Ron karena aku tidak menyukai beberapa Pria yang mengajakku, mereka terlihat ingin memakanku setiap kali menatapku, itu membuatku jijik dan tidak tahan dengan mereka, dan menurutku tidak ada salahnya pergi dengan temanku walaupun aku sendiri sudah lupa ini kali keberapa aku pergi bersamanya hanya karena tidak ada yang menerima berdansa dengan Ron dengan wajah ogah-ogahan sambil sesekali tersenyum jika melihat Harry berpapasan denganku dilantai dansa, baru saja satu lagu kami lewati,aku mendengar Ginny memanggil namaku sambil melambaikan tangannya

"kupikir sudah cukup dansanya Ron,lebih baik kita bergabung dengan Ginny"Ron hanya mengangguk sambil mengikutiku

"ada apa Gin?"tanyaku

"aku mencarimu sejak tadi, Mom menitipkan kado natal untukmu, katanya itu sekaligus hadiah atas prestasimu"

"benarkah?ucapkan terima kasihku pada Molly"ucapku sambil menerima kotak kecil dari tangan Ginny dan membukanya, isinya sarung tangan berwarna merah.

"indah sekali,aku suka"ucapku sambil tersenyum

"benarkah?Mom membuatnya sendiri, dia berharap kau bisa makan malam di Christmas Eve bersama keluarga kami"aku tersenyum lagi

"maaf Gin, aku harus menyusul Mom dan Dad di Australia…sampaikan salam ku pada keluargamu,okay…"sahutku yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari Ginny

"aku ingin mengambil minuman dulu,aku segera kembali"akupun pergi ke meja yang penuh dengan minuman dan melihat Harry dan teman-temannya disana,sambil memegang gelas ditanganku aku mendekati Harry

"Harry"panggilku,Harry pun menengok sambil tersenyum

"hei Mione"sahutnya, aku pun bergabung dengan mereka walaupun aku hanya menatap Harry dan Cho tanpa peduli dengan yang lainnya

"Mom menitipkan kado natal untukmu, katanya tahun ini ia tidak bisa ke London untuk menemuimu"

"sayang sekali kalau begitu, aku juga tidak akan bisa ke Australia,karena aku akan berlibur dengan Cho"jawab Harry sambil masih tersenyum

"begitukah?semoga liburan kalian menyenangkan"sahutku sambil merogoh tas kecil yang sudah kumantrai agar dapat menampung banyak barang itu sambil berusaha menemukan kado Harry, tak sengaja gelas dari tanganku terlepas dan membasahi jas Draco yang sedari tadi ternyata berdiri disampingku

"astaga"pekikku spontan mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan menyeka jasnya

"aku sungguh minta maaf Malfoy"ucapku tapi ia hanya diam,wajahnya terlihat kesal, ia menyingkirkan tanganku yang menyentuh jasnya lalu pergi begitu saja, Pansy Parkinson pasangannya pun mengikuti dia sambil mendengus padaku.

"tidak apa-apa Mione,biarkan saja,Draco memang seperti itu"sela Harry yang melihatku terpaku melihat tingkah Draco tadi

"dia sedikit aneh"bisikku pada Harry yang hanya tertawa mendengarku

"jadi mana kadoku?"Tanya Harry, akupun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari tasku

"ucapkan terima kasihku pada Ibumu Mione dan Merry Christmas"ucap Harry

"Merry Christmas juga Harry, Merry Christmas Cho"aku pergi setelah mereka berdua mengangguk, sejenak aku menatap Draco yang duduk sendirian dipojok ruangan, sepertinya ia sudah menyuruh Pansy Parkinson pergi meninggalkannya, kulihat jasnya yang tadi basah sudah kering, ia pasti memantrainya aku kembali bergabung dengan Ginny dan Ron

.

.

.

"cepatlah Ron,kita akan ketinggalan kereta!"pekik ku sambil berlari mengejar Ginny yang sudah mendahului kami

"kau terlambat bangun lagi Ron!kapan kau ini bisa berubah!"omel Ginny sambil tetap berlari, akhirnya kami berhasil mencapai kereta tepat sebelum Hogwarts express berangkat,setelah mengatur nafas kami yang terengah-engah akibat berlari tadi,kamipun mulai mencari kompartemen yang kosong.

"Luna,apa masih ada tempat untuk 3 orang?"tanyaku pada Luna yang sedang melamun memandang jendela bersama beberapa temannya

"sepertinya hanya ada satu tempat Mione,masuklah…"ajak Luna, kulirik Ginny yang bersandar di dinding kompartemen karena kelelahan

"Ginny,kau masuk saja..aku dan Ron akan mencari kompartemen lain"ucapku

"kau yakin?baiklah,terima kasih kalau begitu Mione"jawab Ginny sambil mengangkat tasnya masuk

"aku pergi,thanks Luna"pamitku sambil melambaikan tangan

"dimana kita akan duduk?kaki ku sudah sangat penat"gerutu Ron sambil menyeret tasnya yang cukup besar

"diamlah!memangnya siapa yang membuat kita seperti ini"aku mencari-cari tempat dan melihat bahwa kompartemen yang ditempati Neville masih ada yang kosong

"disana…dengan Neville.."tunjukku lalu bergegas menghampiri kompartemen itu

"Neville,apa 2 tempat itu kosong?aku dan Ron bisa bergabungkan?"tanyaku sambil tersenyum padanya

"aku akan sangat senang jika kalian bergabung,masuklah"ajak Neville, Ron masuk duluan dan saat aku akan masuk,Cho Chang melihatku

"Mione…."panggilnya

"hai Cho"sahutku

"kau belum dapat tempat?"tanyanya sambil memperhatikan tas yang kubawa

"aku baru saja akan bergabung disini"aku tersenyum sambil menunjuk kompartemen yang ditempati Neville sambil melihat Ron yang memijat-mijat lututnya sendiri, Cho melihat sekilas ke kompartemen itu

"disana hanya ada pria,kau akan canggung nanti..lebih baik kau bergabung denganku,bagaimana Mione?"tawar Cho membuatku melirik lagi kearah 5 pria yang senyam senyum tidak jelas melihat kami berdua yang berdiri didepan pintu

"kurasa kau benar,baiklah kalau begitu"akupun mengikuti Cho masuk kekompartemen mereka, disana tentu saja ada Trio Hogwarts tanpa ada satupun wanita,pantas saja Cho mengajakku,dia pasti merasa sedikit canggung, Harry meletakkan Prophet yang dibacanya begitu melihatku masuk

"Mione…"sapanya, aku hanya mengangguk menanggapi

"duduklah disini"ajak Cho yang langsung menarikku untuk duduk disampingnya, aku hanya menurut,dan segera menyesalinya saat sadar aku duduk berhadapan dengan Draco Malfoy yang memandang bosan keluar jendela sambil membolak-balik halaman pada buku yang dipegangnya

"kau akan langsung ke Australia?"Tanya Cho mengagetkanku

"ya,aku akan langsung berangkat kebandara begitu sampai di London,kapan kalian akan memulai liburan kalian?"

"Harry bilang untuk malam ini kami akan menginap dirumah masing-masing,besok baru kami akan berangkat bersama keluarga kami menuju Indonesia"

"kalian akan berlibur ke Indonesia?wah,pasti menyenangkan pergi ke negara Tropis"

"kami akan ke Bali dan Lombok, 2 tempat yang orang-orang bilang surga dunia karena keindahannya"sahut Harry sambil kembali sibuk dengan Prophetnya

"jadi kalian akan kesana?aku sudah kesana liburan tahun lalu,dan tempatnya memang indah,kalian juga harus membeli banyak souvenir,karena banyak sekali benda-benda seni yang unik dan menarik,tidak akan ada ditempat lain lagi"komentar Cedric sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan berusaha memejamkan mata, aku pun mengambil buku dari tasku dan mulai membaca sampai aku mendengar Draco mengentak-entakkan kakinya dilantai.

"ada apa?"tanyaku spontan melihat tingkahnya, dia menengok kearahku dan menggeleng sambil terus mengentakkan kakinya

"kalau kau berbuat begitu yang lain akan terganggu"tegurku sambil menunjuk kearah Cedric,Harry,dan Cho yang tampaknya tidak peduli dengan perilaku Draco yang menurutku cukup terganggu

"diam saja kau"jawabnya sambil sedikit meringis

"kau kenapa sih?kasar sekali"sahutku,Draco pun menatapku dengan pandangan kesal

"bisakah mulutmu itu diam?justru kau yang akan mengganggu mereka jika kau terus mengoceh"aku mengerutkan keningku

"kau ini benar-benar kasar ya,seharusnya kau-"kata-kataku terpotong saat melihat Draco mengepalkan tangannya sambil memejamkan mata

"astaga,apa kau sakit?"perkataanku membuat yang lain menengok kearah Draco

"apa cideramu masih belum sembuh?kau pasti tidak meminum ramuan yang diberikan madam pomfrey kan?"Tanya Harry sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"aku tidak perlu ramuan…"gumam Draco sambil memegangi lututnya

"kau hanya perlu meminumnya Draco…dan cideramu akan segera sembuh,untuk apa keras kepala hanya untuk masalah macam ini"lanjut Harry

"aku bisa mengurusi diriku Harry,lebih baik kau kembali ke kegiatanmu sendiri"dengus Draco,mendengar itu Cho memegang tangan Harry dan menyuruh Harry untuk tidak lagi berusaha menegur Draco,kurogoh tasku mencoba mencari sesuatu untuk membantu Draco,tapi sebelum aku menemukan sesuatu Cedric menyodorkan sebotol ramuan berwarna hijau tua padanya

"apa itu?aku tidak akan meminum ramuan sembarangan,kau tahu itu Ced"ucap Draco pada Cedric

"kau tidak perlu meminumnya,oleskan saja pada lututmu yang cidera itu dan luruskan kakimu sampai kakimu berhenti nyeri,aku membuat ramuan itu sendiri,cukup manjur saat aku cidera"Cedric meletakkan ramuan itu ditangan Draco

"kuharap kau benar,thanks man"ucap Draco lalu menarik celananya hingga lututnya terlihat dan segera mengoleskan ramuan itu

"umm…bisakah kau pindah kesini?"Cedric menepuk tempat duduk disebelahnya,aku menatapnya bingung

"Draco harus meluruskan kakinya,kau bisa duduk disini,umm…"Cedric mengerutkan keningnya

"Granger,aku Hermione Granger"ucapku sambil berpindah tempat duduk

"oh,okay,aku Cedric"ucapnya sambil tersenyum saat aku sudah duduk disampingnya, Harry dan Cho hanya menatapku sambil tersenyum

"aku sudah sering menyebutkan nama Hermione dihadapan kalian Ced,bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu"Harry tertawa kecil sambil melipat Prophetnya

"aku tidak memperhatikan sebelumnya,sorry"balas Cedric sambil tersenyum

"kuharap kau cukup nyaman berkumpul dengan ku dan teman-temanku Mione"sambung Harry

"ya,kurasa kalian cukup….menyenangkan"sahutku dengan senyum sedikit dipaksakan,membuat Harry,Cedric,dan Cho tertawa

"apa kami sangat menyebalkan?"Tanya Cedric disela tawanya

"oh,akuilah Ced,hanya aku yang menyenangkan disini"ucap Harry

"tidak usah menutupinya Mione,mereka memang menyebalkan"ejek Cho pada Harry,aku hanya bisa ikut tertawa

"oh,come on Guys,aku ingin istirahat"potong Draco tiba-tiba membuat kami semua sontak terdiam

"baiklah…"ucap Cedric masih tersenyum dan Harry masih berusaha menahan tawanya yang hampir meledak lagi jika saja Cho tidak menyuruhnya diam, sedangkan aku hanya menatap Draco,aku tidak habis pikir kenapa mereka bisa begitu tahan terhadapnya,Draco Malfoy ini benar-benar kasar dan egois bahkan pada sahabat-sahabatnya sendiri,jika saja aku yang menjadi temannya ia pasti sudah kujauhi.

.

.

.

Begitu kereta berhenti kami semua langsung beranjak keluar

"kakimu sudah baikan?"Tanya Harry sebelum Draco berdiri

"kurasa begitu"sahut Draco sambil tersenyum kecil, jarang sekali dapat melihat dia tersenyum,kamipun segera berpisah saat sudah keluar dari kereta

"jika sempat aku akan mengunjungi kalian ditahun baru"ucap Harry sebelum pergi

"baiklah,akan kukabari jika kami sudah kembali ke London"sahutku sambil melambaikan tangan pada Harry dan Cho yang pergi meninggalkan kami

"aku duluan Ced,ada yang harus segera kukerjakan"Draco berpamitan,Cedric hanya mengangguk sambil menepuk bahu Draco, setelah Draco pergi,aku mencari-cari Ginny dan Ron dikerumunan banyak siswa, dan baru menyadari jika Cedric masih berdiri disampingku

"kudengar kau akan ke Australia?"Tanya Cedric

"ya…aku akan langsung ke bandara"sahutku masih sambil terus mencari-cari

"siapa yang kau cari?"

"teman-temanku…aku ingin berpamitan dulu pada mereka"

"Weasley bersaudara?"tanyanya lagi dan aku hanya membalas dengan anggukan

"mereka sudah keluar dari stasiun saat kita baru saja keluar kereta,aku sekilas melihat rambut merah mereka"

"benarkah?berarti aku bisa langsung berangkat,kau tidak pulang?"tanyaku saat masih melihatnya berdiri

"sebenarnya aku juga akan kebandara,tujuan kita sama"

"bandara?kau tidak berappearate saja?maksudku itu fasilitas muggle"

"aku sudah terbiasa..kupikir menggunakan fasilitas muggle itu cukup menyenangkan,aku sedikit malas berappearate,itu memualkan"jelasnya

"kau benar,apalagi untuk jarak yang jauh"Cedric tersenyum lagi

"jadi bagaimana menurutmu jika kita berangkat bersama?aku juga akan ke Australia mengunjungi pamanku"aku menatap Cedric sejenak

"bagaimana?"Tanya Cedric lagi

"umm..tentu saja"ucapku setengah terkejut

"ayo kalau begitu"ajaknya dan aku hanya mengikutinya keluar dari stasiun 9 ¾ , aku baru saja akan memanggil taksi saat Cedric memanggilku

"masuklah Granger"aku menatap mobil yang dinaikinya,mobil itu berwarna hitam mengkilat dengan seorang supir membukakan pintunya

"Granger?ayo,cepatlah"panggilnya lagi,mobil itu segera berjalan begitu aku masuk

"tidak kusangka kau sangat muggle"ucapku

"Ibuku bersahabat dengan seorang muggle born,jadi waktu kecil aku sering bepergian dengan para muggle,jadi aku sudah terbiasa,bahkan sebenarnya aku menyukainya"Cedric tersenyum lagi,Pria itu benar-benar suka tersenyum,bagaimana aku bisa tidak menyadarinya selama ini?tanpa kusadari aku juga ikut tersenyum melihatnya

.

.

.

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Draco's Pov**_

"jika isu itu terus berkembang, kerajaan bisnis kita tidak akan bisa bertahan lagi Narcissa…"Ayahku berbicara sambil memegangi keningnya

"apa kau yakin hanya dengan cara itu,Lucius?"Tanya Ibuku sambil menatap Ayahku serius

"hanya ini jalan terbaik yang bisa terpikir olehku, lagipula tak ada gunanya mempertahankan kemurnian darah pada situasi ini, dan aku yakin Draco pasti bisa mengerti "

"lalu apa kau sudah punya rekomendasi?"Tanya Ibuku lagi

"jika harus seorang Muggle born, maka hanya ada satu nama yang ku anggap layak untuk Draco"aku merapatkan telingaku untuk mendengar siapa orang itu, tapi aku tidak dapat mendengarnya

"memang harus dia, dia adalah gadis yang sangat sempurna untuk mendampingi Draco…tapi apa yang membuatmu berpikir ia akan menerima tawaran ini?"Ayahku hanya tersenyum menatap Ibuku

"aku sudah cukup lama menyelidiki latar belakang dan kehidupan gadis itu semenjak ide ini terpikir olehku Narcissa, pada akhirnya ia pasti akan menerima tawaran ini"aku melangkah menuju kamarku setelah mencuri dengar pembicaraan kedua orang tuaku, aku merebahkan diriku di ranjang dan menatap langit-langit kamarku yang terukir indah. Mereka akan mencari orang yang bisa mendampingiku, orang yang pasti akan mampu menyurutkan isu yang marak beredar di lingkungan kerajaan bisnis Malfoy , isu yang mengatakan bahwa keluarga Malfoy diam- diam menjadi budak Voldemort dan masih membeda-bedakan status darah…ku akui kami memang keluarga yang masih sedikit kuno dan menganggap bahwa akan lebih baik jika keluarga Malfoy tetap menjaga kemurnian darahnya, tapi bukan berarti kami membenci Muggle karena isu bodoh itu, banyak investor yang mulai goyah dan ingin menjual sahamnya, sehingga orang tua ku memikirkan ide yang bahkan lebih bodoh dari isu itu sendiri tanpa mengatakan apapun padaku. menikahkan aku, ahli waris tunggal kerajaan bisnis Malfoy dengan seorang muggle born yang aku bahkan tak tahu siapa.

"mencari pasangan muggle born untukku?hebat…"aku mendengus dan mengacak-acak rambutku sendiri, jika Ayah sudah merencanakan sesuatu, maka ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan rencana itu terhambat, dia pasti sudah menyiapkan ini semua dengan nafas panjang dan kupejamkan mataku sambil berharap bahwa yang kudengar tadi hanyalah mimpi

.

.

.

_**Hermione's Pov (normal pov)**_

"kenapa kalian baru bicarakan masalah ini sekarang Mom?Dad?"tanyaku tak percaya saat mendengar pernyataan orang tuaku yang cukup mengejutkan

"kami hanya tidak ingin kau merasa terbebani Mione, kami tak ingin prestasimu menurun"aku mendengus mendengar penjelasan Ibuku

"setidaknya kalian bisa menceritakannya padaku sebelumnya, agar aku bisa mencari cara untuk membantu…atau setidaknya aku tidak seterkejut ini saat melihat rumah kita sudah disita"

"maafkan kami Mione"ucap Ayahku

"Rumah sakit kalian bangkrut dan kalian tidak pernah memberitahuku?bahkan sampai semuanya telah habis kalian tidak pernah menyinggung masalah ini. aku menemukan semuanya sendiri baru kalian bisa jujur?aku tak masalah dengan keadaan kita yang mulai dari awal lagi, tapi tidak bisakah kalian berbagi denganku?"air mataku mulai menetes membuat kedua orang tuaku bergerak memelukku

"kami sungguh-sungguh minta maaf Mione…"gumam Ibuku disela tangisnya

"Sophie belum tahu apapun kan?"tanyaku lagi, jika mereka tidak menceritakan ini padaku, mustahil mereka membicarakan hal ini pada adikku

"tidak, dia tidak tahu apapun, dan Dad mohon jangan katakan apapun padanya"

"lalu bagaimana jika ia mengetahuinya nanti?semuanya akan sama saja pada akhirnya Dad…"

"dia tidak akan pulang liburan ini, dia akan tetap di London untuk perawatannya, penyakitnya semakin parah Mione, kita tidak boleh membiarkan dia tahu, itu bisa memperburuk keadaannya"aku terdiam saat mendengar keadaan adikku memburuk, sudah setahun sejak kami tahu bahwa ia menderita kanker otak, sehingga Ayahku memutuskan untuk mengirimnya kepusat penanganan kanker di London untuk menjalani perawatan intensif, jadi ia melanjutkan masa junior high schoolnya di London ditemani nenekku

"bagaimana keadaan Sophie?"tanyaku lagi

"dia semakin lemah dan penyakitnya lebih sering kambuh, Granny sudah menghubungi kami dan rencananya kita akan menjenguknya sehari setelah natal…"

"apa yang harus kukatakan padanya nanti Dad?aku tak bisa berbohong padanya"

"kau tidak perlu berbohong Mione, jangan pernah bahas masalah ini dihadapannya, itu saja"

"lalu bagaimana dengan biaya pengobatannya Dad?kita bahkan tidak punya rumah sekarang"Ayahku terdiam sementara Ibuku hanya memandang sekeliling apartemen kecil yang kami sewa untuk tempat tinggal

"jika memang sudah tidak memungkinkan, kita akan membawanya pulang…tidak ada pilihan lain, karir kami sudah hancur dan bank tidak memberi pinjaman pada Dokter yang sekarang hanya bekerja pada klinik kecil seperti kami, untuk sementara kami masih punya uang untuk perawatannya di London, jadi kau tenang saja Mione"

"apa kalian sudah membeli tiket pesawat?"Tanya ku lagi

"belum, kami masih mengumpulkan uangnya"hatiku terasa teriris mendengarnya, orang tuaku bahkan tidak punya uang untuk membeli tiket pesawat

"kita berappearate saja, daripada hanya membuang biaya untuk tiket..aku bisa membawa kalian"mereka menatapku dengan wajah setengah tersenyum

"baiklah,thanks dear"jawab Ibuku

"tapi karena kalian belum pernah berappearate sebelumnya kalian mungkin akan merasakan pusing dan mual, kuharap itu tidak apa-apa"ucapku lalu melangkah menuju kamarku

.

.

.

Hari natal terlewati begitu saja, aku mendapat beberapa surat dari teman-temanku yang mengucapkan selamat natal tapi tak ada satupun yang menarik nafas panjang lalu ku masukan baju-bajuku ke koper karena kami akan menghabiskan waktu kami di rumah Granny bersama dengan kemudian, kudengar pintu kamarku diketuk

"kau sudah siap Mione?"Tanya Ibuku sambil tersenyum

"ya Mom…"aku keluar dari kamar dan berdiri diruang tamu

"apa semua sudah dikunci?"Tanya ku, dan Dad hanya mengangguk

"pegang koper kalian,lalu pegang tanganku"ucapku, mereka pun segera mengikuti instruksiku

"jangan lepaskan sebelum kita sampai"gumamku, lalu aku pun berappearate

.

.

.

"Sophie!"pekikku begitu melihat Sophie berdiri didepan pintu menyambut kami, aku memeluknya erat

"bagaimana keadaanmu?"tanyaku sambil memegang tangannya

"aku baik-baik saja"Sophie tersenyum lalu memeluk orang tua kami, aku menatap Sophie yang semakin kurus dan kepalanya yang sudah botak sepenuhnya, wajahnya juga pucat sekali. Dia pasti menutupi apa yang dirasakannya dari kami

"aku merindukan kalian"gumam Sophie

"kami juga merindukanmu dear"sahut Ibuku lalu memeluknya lagi

"jadi bagaimana sekolahmu Mione?kau akan memasuki tahun terakhirmu, pasti sangat menyenangkan, andai aku bisa sepertimu"ucap Sophie beralih padaku

"tahun terakhir akan menjadi tahun yang paling sibuk Soph, apanya yang , bagaimana sekolahmu?"Sophie menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menjawab pertanyaanku

"aku tidak diijinkan sekolah dulu untuk beberapa saat, mereka bilang akan menunggu kondisiku membaik, setiap minggu aku harus ketempat pengobatan dan semakin hari obat dan terapi yang mereka berikan semakin banyak…membosankan sekali"dengusnya

"mereka begitu agar kau cepat sembuh Soph, tunggu beberapa waktu lagi maka kau akan kembali sehat seperti dulu"kami berdua tersenyum lalu Nenek datang

"ayo masuklah, disini sangat dingin"ucap Nenek yang mendorongku dan Sophie masuk kerumah karena kami terlalu lama berdiri didepan pintu

.

.

.

Tak terasa besok sudah memasuki tahun yang baru dan sebentar lagi aku harus kembali ke Hogwarts meninggalkan Sophie dan kedua orang tuaku dalam keadaan seperti ini, hatiku mencelos saat memikirkan bagaimana bisa orang tuaku membiayai perawatan Sophie, cepat atau lambat Sophie pasti akan dibawa sadar air mataku menetes saat menatap wajah Sophie yang sedang tertidur pulas disampingku, baru saja aku akan memejamkan mata,kala aku mendengar jendela kamarku diketuk dan kulihat seekor burung hantu membawa surat untukku, kutatap sejenak burung itu, aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya, lalu ku ambil dan kubaca surat itu

_Miss Granger,_

_Keluarga kami akan sangat senang jika kau bersedia makan malam bersama keluarga kami besok. Ada hal penting yang ingin kami sampaikan padamu, kami harap kau tidak keberatan, besok siang anak kami akan menjemputmu di London. Maaf jika ini mendadak, tapi ini benar-benar penting._

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Aku mengerutkan kening saat membaca surat itu, keluarga Malfoy ingin mengajakku makan malam?untuk apa?hal sepenting apa yang membuat seorang Draco Malfoy akan menjemputku kekawasan Muggle seperti ini…tapi tak ada salahnya aku pergi , mungkin hal yang ingin mereka sampaikan benar-benar pun membalas surat itu untuk mengabari bahwa aku akan datang.

.

.

.

Aku sudah mengenakan gaun dan make up tipis saat Draco menjemputku dengan wajah dingin seperti biasanya,

"bagaimana kakimu?"tanyaku setelah beberapa saat kami saling diam

"sudah tidak apa-apa, Healer pribadiku sudah mengobatinya"jawabnya singkat

"sebenarnya ada masalah apa sehingga orang tuamu mengundangku?"tanyaku lagi sambil berusaha membaca ekspresi Draco yang tak berubah sedikitpun

"aku tidak tahu"jawabnya singkat dan membuatku mendapat kesan bahwa ia sudah mengetahui alasannya

Setibanya di Malfoy Manor kami langsung masuk ke ruang tamu, disambut oleh Malfoy senior

"selamat datang di Malfoy manor Miss Granger"ucap Lucius sambil mempersilahkan ku duduk

"terima kasih atas undangan kalian Mr dan Mrs Malfoy"ucapku canggung dan tanpa kusadari Draco sudah tak ada diruangan itu, kulirik jam dinding dan kusadari waktu baru menunjukan pukul 5 sore

"jadi apa yang ingin kalian sampaikan padaku?"tanyaku lagi

"tidak usah begitu tegang Miss Granger, kau akan segera tahu"sahut Narcissa sambil tersenyum

"panggil aku Hermione saja Mrs malfoy"sahutku sambil ikut tersenyum

"baiklah Hermione, kau juga panggil saja Lucius dan aku dengan nama depan agar terlihat lebih dekat"aku tersentak mendengarnya, keluarga Malfoy bukan lah tipe keluarga yang seramah ini dengan orang lain apalagi dengan seorang Muggle born sepertiku

"umm…baiklah Narcissa"

"jadi Hermione, bagaimana keadaanmu akhir-akhir ini?"Tanya Lucius tanpa memandangku

"aku baik-baik saja sir"

"apa kau yakin?"Tanya Lucius lagi dan membuatku sontak terdiam

"kau menakutinya Lucius"tegur Narcissa cepat

"sebenarnya apa yang membuat kalian mengundangku kemari?"tanyaku sambil menatap mereka berdua

"Hermione, kami hanya.."

"apa gunanya mengulur-ulur waktu lagi Narcissa,katakan saja yang sebenarnya"potong Lucius

"baiklah, sebenarnya kami punya suatu penawaran untukmu"

"apa itu?"

"menikahlah dengan Draco…"

"apa?"

.

.

.

Kutatap intens wajah Draco selama perjalanan pulang, wajahnya tenang tanpa ia tidak tahu apa yang baru saja di bicarakan orang tuanya denganku?

"apa?"Tanya Draco tanpa menatapku, sepertinya ia merasa terganggu diperhatikan terus

"tidak apa-apa"gelengku lalu menarik nafas panjang, merenungkan lagi tawaran dari Malfoy senior tadi,mencoba mengetahui apa alasan dibalik penawaran gila seperti lagi wajah Draco, apa mungkin dia yang meminta pada orang tuanya karena dia menyukaiku?tidak mungkin….kami bahkan tidak kenal dekat, lalu apa alasannya, aku bukan anak orang kaya atau semacamnya,lagi-lagi kutarik nafas panjang lalu memejamkan mataku, berpikir.

.

.

.

"hei Mione" sapa Sophie dengan suara serak, ia baru saja tertidur saat aku masuk kekamar

"hei…bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?"tanyaku

"mereka menyuntik banyak obat ketubuhku hari ini, aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi mereka memperketat jadwal perawatanku"aku tersentak mendengarnya, pasti kondisinya semakin memburuk.

"kau akan sembuh Soph, aku yakin…"aku tersenyum padanya, ia hanya balas tersenyum lalu kembali memejamkan matanya

Aku beranjak dari kamar, mengurungkan niatku untuk tidur dan malah merebahkan tubuhku di sofa ruang keluarga dan tanpa kusadari air mataku mulai menetes, entah karena siapa…Sophie?Mom?Dad?atau untuk diriku sendiri?semua terasa tidak benar, keluargaku tidak sepantasnya menerima hal ini.

"Mione?"aku terkejut mendengar suara Ibuku, dengan cepat kuhapus air mataku

"ya…Mom,belum tidur?"tanyaku sambil menatap Ibuku yang berjalan mendekatiku

"belum, kau sedang apa disini?"

"aku hanya lelah…"

"jika lelah sebaiknya kau tidur Mione…bagaimana acara makan malam dengan temanmu?"aku sedikit tersentak

"kurasa cukup menyenangkan"jawabku dengan senyum dipaksakan

"apa yang terjadi dengan Sophie?dia bilang jadwalnya akan diperketat"tanyaku lagi

"dia semakin memburuk Mione, dia harus segera dioperasi "

"lalu kenapa mereka hanya memperketat jadwalnya?seharusnya dia langsung dioperasi, tunggu apalagi Mom?"Ibuku menunduk dan menjawab pelan

"kami yang meminta untuk menunda operasinya…"

"kenapa Mom?"Ibuku tidak menjawab lagi,sepertinya ia menangis

"jangan bilang karena tidak ada lagi biaya"Ibuku masih terdiam,aku segera memeluknya

"kita harus menyelamatkan Sophie Mom…aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya"

"kami akan berusaha semampu kami untuk mengumpulkan biaya operasinya Mione, kau tidak usah khawatir, semua pasti baik-baik saja"

"aku akan lakukan apapun Mom…apapun untuk bisa menyelamatkan Sophie"Ibuku memelukku dan berbisik

"kami tidak akan pernah membiarkan apapun terjadi padamu dan Sophie, kami akan menjaga kalian, apapun yang terjadi…"aku hanya menangis dipelukan Ibuku, nyawa adikku berada di ujung tanduk tapi yang bisa kulakukan hanya kami terdiam sampai aku teringat suatu hal…

"aku bisa menyelamatkan Sophie"gumamku kecil

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Aku tak tahu hal gila yang terlintas dalam pikiran ku ini datang dari mana,yang ku tahu hanyalah acara pertunanganku akan diadakan hari minggu ini,itu artinya 4 hari lepas gaun yang kukenakan dan aku melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk menjernihkan pikiran ku yang sedang kacau, aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk memberitahukan hal ini pada keluargaku dan bagaimana reaksi mereka air memenuhi bath tub aku merasakan dingin menusuk tulangku karena hari memang sudah larut malam dan aku tidak menyalakan pemanas air,tapi aku sudah tak peduli,aku memang memerlukan ini untuk membangunkan ku dari mimpi yang sangat aneh ini.

.

.

.

"Dia sudah datang…"ucapku saat mendengar bunyi bel dari pintu rumah Nenekku sambil beranjak untuk membuka pintu,semua keluargaku memang sudah menunggu kedatangan Draco,mereka berkumpul dan hanya tersenyum saat aku membawa Draco masuk

"Selamat malam nak"sapa Nenekku begitu Draco muncul

"Selamat malam"jawab Draco sopan

"Silahkan duduk"ucap Nenekku

"Kenalkan semuanya dia Draco Malfoy..umm…kekasihku…"ucapku sedikit ragu pada keluargaku yang masih saja tersenyum menatap kami berdua

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua"ucap Draco

"Kami juga sangat senang dapat bertemu denganmu"sahut Ayahku sambil menatap Ibuku sekilas

"Maaf karena menyuruhmu datang tiba-tiba ,tapi kurasa kita semua memang perlu bertemu"lanjutnya lagi

"Jujur saja kami sangat terkejut dengan kabar yang diberikan Hermione kemarin,kami sungguh tak menyangka jika Hermione punya hubungan yang sangat serius denganmu karena dia sama sekali tidak pernah membicarakannya. tapi kami bisa mengerti hal itu,karena kami sangat percaya pada pilihan Hermione. tapi Draco,bisakah kau katakan pada kami,apa yang membuatmu ingin menikahi Mione?" aku menegang disamping Draco, aku menatap wajah Draco dengan cemas,tapi wajah Draco tetap setenang biasanya, ia tidak boleh memberitahu mereka yang sebenarnya,gumamku dalam hati

"Aku tidak punya alasan sir,aku rasa aku terlalu menyukainya"jawab Draco sambil sekilas melirik kearahku yang sontak menunduk malu

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu yakin bahwa kami akan menyerahkan Hermione padamu?"Tanya Ayahku lagi

"Karena hanya aku yang dapat membuat dia bahagia sir,maaf karena aku tidak pernah datang sebelumnya,tapi aku benar-benar serius dengan Mione"jawab Draco lagi, orang tuaku pun beradu pandang dan kemudian Nenekku berdeham

"kami mengerti nak…sepertinya keputusan kalian sudah bulat,bukankah begitu?"Tanya Nenekku

"ya,Granny…"jawabku singkat sedangkan Draco hanya tersenyum,acting Draco memang patut diacungi jempol

"lalu bagaimana dengan Orang tuamu Draco?"Tanya Ibuku kali ini

"justru mereka yang mengusulkan ini,mereka sangat terkesan dengan Hermione"jawab Draco lagi-lagi sambil tersenyum seolah-olah dia memang menginginkan hal ini terjadi

"apa kalian benar-benar yakin akan hal ini ?"Tanya Ibuku lagi

"ya…"jawab kami berdua berbarengan

"hubungan yang singkat bisa diakhiri dengan singkat juga dear…kami harap ini memang keputusan yang tepat"ucap Nenekku sambil menghela nafas

.

.

.

Malam itu aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur,pertemuan tadi sangat melelahkan,keluargaku terus menginterogasi kami,seolah mencari celah untuk dapat menggoyahkan keputusan ini,tapi pada akhirnya aku dan Draco lah yang menang, rencana kami berjalan memejamkan mataku dan membiarkan pikiran ku melayang pada kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu,tepatnya saat aku mengirimkan surat kepada Draco untuk memberitahu dia apa yang dibicarakan Orang tuanya denganku pada malam Tahun baru

_**Flash back on**_

Aku menerima jawaban tepat setelah 30 menit yang lalu surat ku kukirim pada Draco

_Granger,_

_Kita harus bertemu…_

_Sekarang!_

_DM_

Aku mendengus membaca surat Draco,apa anak ini sudah gila?sekarang sudah larut malam…mana mungkin kami bisa melipat suratnya dan memasukannya kedalam memijat keningku sambil berpikir tentang keputusan yang akan kusampaikan pada Lucius dan Narcissa besok, karena sebelum mengirimkan surat pada Draco aku sudah terlebih dahulu mengirimkan suratku pada kedua Orang tua saja aku akan tertidur,aku mendengar seseorang mengetuk jendela kamarku

"buka jendelanya Granger"bisik orang itu,aku pun melirik sekilas kearah Sophie yang sudah tertidur pulas disampingku dan segera membuka jendelanya saat menyadari bahwa orang itu adalah Draco

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?"bisikku sambil membantunya masuk

"aku sudah bilang kita harus bertemu kan?"ucapnya sambil masuk ke kamarku

"aku kan sudah menyampaikan semuanya padamu lewat surat itu,aku akan menemui orang tuamu besok,dan aku setuju untuk menikahimu,tapi tentu saja aku tidak bisa memutuskan ini sendirian…kau harus menyetujui ini"Draco menatapku lalu mendengus

"apa kau tergiur dengan harta sehingga mau menikahiku?klasik sekali"ejeknya

"aku menerima ini semua demi seseorang yang benar-benar berharga bagiku Malfoy"aku melirik Sophie lagi

"demi orang berhargamu itu,kau mengorbankan kebebasanku Granger dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi"aku terdiam mendengar perkataan Draco,aku memang terlalu buru-buru mengambil keputusan ini,aku sama sekali tidak mempertimbangkan posisi nya

"maaf jika aku tidak berpikir sampai kesana,aku benar-benar bingung harus berbuat apa,aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan Sophie"bisikku

"siapa?"Tanya Draco

"adikku,Sophie…dia sakit parah"ucapku lagi,Draco melirik kearah tempat tidur

"aku datang kesini bukan untuk menentang keputusanmu Granger,aku sudah duga kau tidak akan melakukan ini jika tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi,sebenarnya aku ingin membuat kesepakatan denganmu"

"kesepakatan apa?"tanyaku sambil mengerutkan kening

"aku akan setuju untuk menikahimu,tapi kau harus bisa menjalankan peran sebagai pasanganku agar semua orang benar-benar percaya bahwa kita saling menyukai"aku menatap Draco

"maksudmu ?"

"kau pastinya tidak tahu mengapa orang tuaku melakukan ini kan ?"aku pun menggeleng

"kerajaan bisnis kami sedang ditimpa masalah dan mereka perlu kau untuk mengembalikan nama baik keluarga kami"

"aku?kenapa aku?"

"prestasimu Granger…kau memiliki prestasi terbaik diantara semua bisa dijadikan alasan mengapa mereka setuju aku menikah denganmu"aku terdiam sejenak dan berpikir

"jadi maksudmu,kita sama-sama mengambil keuntungan disini?"Draco mengangguk

"yang kuinginkan hanya kebahagiaan Ibuku,tapi tentu saja aku juga tidak mau terkekang setelah pernikahan itu"lanjutnya

"apa maksudmu?"

"setelah menikah kau tidak boleh membatasi duniaku,termasuk dalam hal berhubungan dengan wanita lain…sebagai gantinya aku juga tidak akan membatasimu dan pernikahan kita hanya akan terjalin sampai kerajaan bisnis kami pulih dan adikmu itu sembuh,bagaimana?"aku berpikir sejenak,hubungan macam apa yang akan terjalin diantara kami berdua nanti?menikah,tapi kami tetap boleh bersama orang lain..itu gila.

"kau pikir akan semudah itu Malfoy?kau gila"dia menyeringai

"ingat untuk siapa kau melakukan ini Granger,buy it or leave it"ucapnya,aku menatap Sophie dan kemudian beralih pada Draco

"aku berharap aku tidak akan menyesali ini"gumamku

"senang berpartner denganmu"sahut Draco sambil kembali menyeringai dan kemudian pergi menggunakan sapu terbangnya,meninggalkanku yang semakin ragu dengan keputusan ini.

Keesokan harinya aku pergi sendiri ke kantor Lucius untuk menemuinya,aku ingin memberitahukan sampai aku langsung diantar oleh seorang wanita yang tidak kukenal keruangan Lucius

"kau sudah datang..masuklah"ucap Lucius begitu melihatku

"selamat pagi sir"aku masuk lalu duduk di sebuah sofa khusus untuk tamu

"apa yang membawamu kesini?kuharap kau datang dengan berita baik"ujarnya lagi sambil mengambil posisi duduk berhadapan denganku, aku menatap Lucius sejenak

"aku ingin membahas tentang penawaran yang kau berikan padaku"Lucius menyeringai licik

"jadi kau setuju?"tanyanya langsung dan aku hanya bisa mengangguk menjawabnya

"sudah kuduga,acara pertunangan kalian sudah disiapkan oleh Narcissa,hari minggu di Malfoy manor,bawa seluruh keluargamu"aku tersentak mendengar perkataan Lucius,aku baru menerima tawarannya hari ini tapi dia sudah mempersiapkan pesta pertunangan dari hari-hari sebelumnya,dia sepertinya sangat yakin jika aku memang akan menerimanya

"bagaimana kau tahu aku akan menerima ini?"tanyaku

"semua begitu jelas tertulis diwajahmu"sahutnya singkat

"tapi…aku punya permintaan"lanjutku sambil menunduk

"tenang saja,untuk masalah operasi,aku sudah membuat janji dengan rumah sakit yang menangani adikmu. Dia akan dioperasi pada hari senin,tepat setelah pertunangan. bagaimana ?itu kan yang kau mau?"ucapnya sambil menyeringai lagi,dia sepertinya sudah mengatahui segalanya tentang kehidupanku

"apa kau memata-mataiku?"suaraku tercekat saat bertemu pandang dengan mata Lucius yang selalu tampak dingin

"kurasa kau sudah tahu jawabanku"jawabnya singkat

"dan aku juga tahu kalau kalian memanfaatkanku"gumamku yang sontak membuat Lucius tertawa

"ini menguntungkan untuk semua pihak Hermione Granger,pihak mu dan tidak perlu munafik disini"ucapnya dingin dan membuatku terpaku

"aku harus pulang sekarang"ucapku sesaat setelah aku menemukan kembali suaraku

"sampai jumpa hari minggu"sahutnya lalu kembali ke meja kerjanya

_**Flash back off**_

"Aku pasti benar-benar sudah gila,waktunya tinggal 3 hari lagi"gumamku sambil menutup wajahku dengan bantal

.

.

.

"apa itu benar Mione?"Tanya Harry yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada dikamarku saat aku baru saja membuka mataku

"Harry?apa yang kau lakukan?"ucapku masih setengah tertidur

"Mione,bangunlah…"Harry mengguncangkan tubuhku

"ada apa Harry?"aku berusaha duduk sambil mengucek-ngucek mataku dengan tangan

"Draco mengirimiku undangan tadi malam,undangan pertunangan kalian!apa itu semua benar?kau akan bertunangan dengan Draco Malfoy?"Tanya Harry bertubi-tubi

"oh…masalah itu"hanya tanggapan itu yang bisa kuberikan padanya

"Mione,kau bahkan tidak mengenal Draco,bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi?"

"dia sahabatmu kan Harry?maka itu artinya dia juga sahabatku,sahabat pastinya sudah saling kenal bukan?"jawabku sambil coba tersenyum

"Mione,aku tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres..katakan padaku Mione,aku mungkin bisa membantumu"Harry memegang pundakku

"tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan Harry,please,berhenti membahas hal ini,kau hanya cukup datang untuk kedua sahabatmu"Harry menatapku dalam

"kau yakin Mione?"

"percayalah padaku"sahutku lalu beranjak berdiri

"kapan kau tiba?"tanyaku pada Harry lagi

"aku langsung pulang begitu menerima undangan,Cho juga tidak keberatan"

"oh ya?lalu dimana Cho sekarang?"

"dia langsung pulang,dia bilang masih sangat lelah,tapi dia berjanji akan datang pada pesta kalian lusa nanti"aku tersenyum

"baguslah kalau begitu…Harry,bisakah kau tunggu dibawah bersama keluargaku?aku akan mandi sebentar lalu segera bergabung"

"baiklah,aku tunggu dibawah"

"tolong jangan katakan apapun tentang aku dan Draco pada mereka,bilang saja aku memang sudah lama dekat dengannya"Harry mengerutkan keningnya

"please Harry"ucapku lagi

"baiklah,tapi kalian berutang penjelasan padaku"ucapnya lalu segera turun

.

.

.

"kau cantik sekali Mione"pekik Ginny yang baru saja tiba dengan Ron begitu memasuki kamar rias ku di Malfoy Manor

"thanks Gin,kau juga sangat cantik"sahutku sambil memeluk Ginny

"aku tidak menyangka kau akan bertunangan dengan Malfoy, kupikir aku salah membaca undangan" ujar Ron sambil menepuk pundakku

"aku menginginkan ini Ron…maaf tidak memberitahu kalian sebelumnya"jawabku setenang mungkin

"tidak apa Mione,selama kau senang kami juga akan senang"sahut Ginny sambil tersenyum

"kami menyayangimu Mione"ucap Ginny

"thanks Gin"sahutku sambil menggigit bibirku,bagaimana mungkin aku membohongi semua orang yang begitu menyayangiku?aku menahan air mataku yang hampir menetes saat kudengar seseorang membuka pintu

"Mione,semua tamu sudah datang,kau harus turun sekarang"Ibuku memanggil sambil mendekatiku

"baik Mom,ayo kita turun"

"Mione,sekali lagi…apa kau yakin?"bisik Ibuku sambil melirik kearah Ginny dan Ron

"aku yakin Mom,percaya lah padaku"sahutku lalu turun diikuti Ibuku dan Weasley bersaudara.

Aku melirik sekilas kebawah tangga dan melihat banyak orang sudah berkumpul dibawah , aku menarik nafas panjang lalu menatap kearah gaun merah muda diatas lutut yang kukenakan, rambutku di ikat pony tail dengan makeup dan aksesoris untuk melengkapinya, aku cukup yakin bahwa penampilan ku bagus tapi entah kenapa aku sangat gugup. ku usap keringat dikeningku sebelum menuruni tangga bersama Ibu dan Weasley bersaudara

"dimana Sophie Mom?"tanyaku

"dia bersama Granny dan Ayahmu..mereka sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Harry"

"oh,kalau begitu kita bergabung dengan mereka saja,kalian mau kan?"tanyaku pada Ginny dan Ron

"tentu saja,lagipula kami juga sudah lama tidak bertemu Ayahmu dan Sophie"sahut Ron, baru saja aku akan menghampiri keluargaku, aku sudah mendengar suara Narcissa memanggilku

"Hermione, kemarilah…"panggilnya sambil melambaikan tangan, mau tidak mau aku menghampiri Narcissa

"ya,ada apa Cissa?"

"kemarilah, aku akan perkenalkan kau pada Mr Diggory,rekan kerja Lucius"aku menatap Lucius dan seorang pria sebayanya yang sedang berbincang-bincang, Mr Diggory ini sudah pasti Ayahnya Cedric

"Mr Diggory, perkenalkan ini calon istri Draco, Hermione Granger…"aku tersenyum pada Mr Diggory sambil melirik sekilas kearah Draco yang berdiri disamping Lucius

"aku Hermione Granger, senang berkenalan dengan anda sir"Mr Diggory pun balas tersenyum

"jadi kau Hermione Granger yang sekarang sedang ramai di bicarakan itu ya?pantas saja Draco jatuh cinta padamu,kau sangat cantik, Miss Granger"sahutnya sambil menepuk pundak Draco, Draco hanya tersenyum menanggapi pembicaraan Mr Diggory

"terima kasih sir"jawabku sambil menunduk malu,setelah itu tanpa ku sadari, Lucius maju kedepan dan meminta perhatian seluruh tamu

"selamat malam semuanya, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk datang ke acara pertunangan anakku Draco Malfoy dengan Hermione juga ingin mengucapkan selamat datang dan terima kasih pada Keluarga Granger karena telah merestui hubungan Draco dengan Hermione,mungkin sebaiknya aku langsung saja memperkenalkan Draco dan Hermione kepada kalian semua"Draco langsung menarik tanganku dan membawaku maju lalu berdiri disamping Lucius

"ini adalah anak tunggal ku Draco Malfoy dan gadis yang bersamanya ini tentu saja Hermione Granger"Lucius terus bicara dan aku hanya berdiri sambil tersenyum memperkenalkan kami pada seluruh tamu, kami pun dipersilahkan untuk bertukar mengambil sebuah cincin lalu menyematkannya dijariku, setelah memasangkan cincin di jari ku Draco menatapku dengan tatapan seolah mengatakan bahwa ia benar-benar ingin segera pergi dari pesta melirik kearah keluargaku dan terpaku sesaat pada Sophie yang tersenyum bahagia menatapku,ia pasti mengira aku benar-benar mencintai berdeham dan menyadarkanku dari lamunan,aku terkejut lalu segera memasang cincin dijarinya, saat cincin itu sudah berada di jari Draco semua orang bertepuk itu aku hampir tidak ingat apalagi yang kulakukan,karena pikiranku sudah tak lagi disana,yang kutahu hanyalah besok pagi keluarga Malfoy harus menepati janji mereka.

.

.

.

"Mione…"gumam Sophie saat ia sedang dipersiapkan untuk masuk ruang operasi

"ada apa Soph?"tanyaku sambil memegang tangannya

"aku sedikit takut"ucapnya sambil melirik kearah beberapa perawat yang sedang menyiapkan ruang operasi

"Sophie..semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja"

"apa kau yakin dengan ini aku akan sembuh?"tanyanya lagi

"aku yakin Soph,kau pasti sembuh,percayalah"Sophie tersenyum

"kalau kau bilang begitu berarti itu benar,kau kan tahu segalanya Mione"jawab Sophie yang sontak membuat mataku berkaca-kaca

"Sophie ayo masuk kedalam,Mom akan menemanimu"ajak Ibuku sambil mendorong kursi roda Sophie menuju ruang operasi.

"Sophie akan baik-baik saja Mione"ucap Nenekku yang menuntunku untuk duduk disebelahnya

"ya,Granny..aku tahu,hanya saja aku tidak bisa berhenti khawatir"

"ini pasti berhasil Mione"aku mengangguk dan tersenyum

"apa Dad sudah sampai di Australia?"tanyaku lagi

"Ayahmu sudah menelpon dan dia bilang sudah sampai,sekarang mungkin dia sudah ada di klinik"

"baguslah kalau begitu Granny,aku juga harus kembali ke Hogwarts besok,kuharap Sophie akan baik-baik saja"Nenekku pun tersenyum

"aku dan Ibumu akan menemaninya disini sampai dia benar-benar pulih Mione,kau tidak perlu khawatir"

"aku tahu Granny…aku tahu…"sahutku

"Mione,sebenarnya,kau dapat dari mana biaya untuk operasi ini?aku tahu orang tuamu sudah tidak memiliki simpanan lagi"

"hal itu tidak penting Granny,yang terpenting adalah kesembuhan Sophie"

"apa itu dari keluarga Malfoy?"aku menatap Nenekku sesaat

"kalaupun itu dari mereka,mereka hanya ingin membantu kita "

"aku tahu ada yang tidak beres saat kau menerima lamaran dari keluarga Malfoy,kau tidak cukup bodoh untuk menerima orang yang bahkan kau tak begitu kenali Mione"

"Granny,harus berapa kali kukatakan bahwa aku dan Draco memang saling mencintai,hubungan kami ini serius Granny,kami tidak main-main,lagipula aku sudah mengenal Draco sejak lama"aku berusaha meyakinkan Nenekku

"kuharap yang kau katakan ini benar Mione"

.

.

.

Kubuka mataku perlahan dan menyadari bahwa hari sudah pagi,kulirik Sophie yang masih terbaring di ranjang rumah melirik kearah jam dan menyadari bahwa satu jam lagi aku harus berangkat menuju beranjak dan membangunkan Ibuku yang tertidur di sofa

"Mom..aku harus pulang sekarang"

"kau akan langsung ke stasiun?"Tanya Ibuku

"tidak Mom,aku akan berpamitan sebentar pada Granny…sampaikan salamku pada Sophie,sepertinya aku tidak akan sempat jika harus kembali kesini sebelum berangkat"Ibuku memelukku

"akan Mom sampaikan Mione…Mom sangat menyayangimu"

"aku juga menyayangi mu Mom"sahutku sambil memeluk Ibuku lebih erat

.

.

.

Aku berlari memasuki Hogwart express yang hampir berangkat,nafasku terengah-engah begitu berhasil masuk ke nafasku sedikit teratur,aku segera mencari kompartemen yang kosong.

"Granger?"panggil seseorang dari dalam kompartemen yang baru saja kulewati,aku pun menengok dan menyadari Cedric sedang duduk dikompartemen itu bersama dengan kekasihnya Daphne Greengrass

"hai Diggory,ada apa?"tanyaku

"kau pasti belum mendapat kompartemen…bergabunglah dengan kami"ajaknya sambil tersenyum

"umm…aku…"aku sebenarnya ingin bergabung,tapi suasana pasti akan sangat canggung jika aku bersama pasangan ini, dan aku tidak tahu kenapa hatiku sedikit iri saat melihat Daphne menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Cedric

"apa kau ingin mencari kompartemen Draco?"potong Cedric tiba-tiba

"apa?oh,iya..aku mencari kompartemen Draco…"Cedric tersenyum lagi

"kompartemennya sudah penuh,makanya aku dan Daphne disini..kau tentunya sudah mengenal Daphne bukan?"tanyanya lagi

"ya,aku mengenalnya,hai Greengrass"ucapku saat Daphne menengok

"hai"sahutnya singkat

"masuklah Granger,aku bisa menyuruh Draco bergabung dengan kita disini"aku pun berpikir sejenak

"baiklah kalau begitu"aku masuk ke kompartemen itu dan duduk berhadapan dengan Daphne

"kalau begitu aku akan memanggil Draco dulu,tunggu sebentar ya Daph"ucapnya lalu pergi

"aku tidak percaya Draco bertunangan denganmu"ucap Daphne

"apa maksudmu?"tanyaku bingung

"kau tidak cocok dengannya ,aku tidak habis pikir kenapa Draco mau menerimamu"ejeknya

"maaf Greengrass,kurasa itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu"

"kau pasti tergiur dengan harta keluarganya kan?kudengar orang tuamu baru saja bangkrut"Daphne menyeringai sambil memain-mainkan rambutnya

"sebenarnya apa masalahmu Greengrass?sebaiknya kau berhenti mencampuri urusanku dan Draco"aku sudah mulai emosi mendengar perkataan Daphne,baru saja Daphne akan membalas,Draco dan Cedric tiba sehingga Daphne hanya bisa menatapku dengan sinis

"hai"sapaku saat Draco duduk disampingku

"hai"balasnya bosan

"ada apa dengan kalian?apa itu cara orang yang baru saja bertunangan saling menyapa?"Tanya Cedric sambil tertawa diikuti oleh senyum sinis dari Daphne

"aku hanya mengantuk Ced,tolong jangan ganggu aku…"jawab Draco lalu beralih padaku

"maaf ya,aku ingin tidur dulu,aku benar-benar lelah"ucap Draco sambil membelai rambutku kemudian ia hanya bisa tersenyum pada Draco kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku pada Cedric dan Daphne yang saling berbisik menghela nafas,entah kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dalam merasa diperhatikan Cedric tersenyum padaku dan tanpa sengaja mata kami bertemu

"ada apa Mione?"tanyanya

"ahh..tidak ada apa-apa,kurasa aku mengantuk,aku akan tidur…"aku memejamkan mataku dan tanpa kusadari jantungku berdegup lebih cepat saat bertemu pandang dengan Cedric …apa yang salah denganku?

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm really sorry for messing up…aku bener2 lagi sibuk buat Tugas Akhir kuliah,jadi hampir ga punya waktu buat nulis apalagi edit…maaf bgt buat banyaknya typo atau penulisan yang ga bener dan penyajian cerita yang kurang bagus,aku harap kalian mau ngerti guys,aku juga lagi berusaha buat kasih yang terbaik di waktu yang nyuri2 ini….**

**Buat para reviewers makasih bgt buat masukannya, terutama buat Ochan Malfoy yg bikin aku semangat buat nerusin FF ini..hehe, slm knal jga y Ocha…  
RnR please, review kalian jadi penyemangat buat aku nerusin FF ini….  
Thanks a lot….  
**


	4. Chapter 4

"hey, bangun!"aku membuka mataku cepat dan menyadari bahwa kereta sudah berhenti, lalu kutatap pria yang membangunkanku

"Malfoy?ya ampun,maaf!"aku terlonjak saat menyadari aku tertidur di bahunya, Draco hanya mendengus menatapku

"Dimana yang lain?"tanyaku canggung sambil melihat kesekeliling kompartemen yang sudah kosong

"sudah keluar"sahutnya sambil membereskan tasnya

"Mione, Draco…"aku menengok ke arah suara yang memanggil kami, Harry berdiri di pintu kompartemen bersama Cho

"Hai Harry, hai Cho…"sahutku sambil tersenyum

"Ayo kita keluar"ajak Harry, aku melirik kearah Draco yang sudah berdiri di sampingku

"Baiklah,let's go…"kami pun menuruni kereta dan segera menuju Hogwarts

.

.

.

Semua mata tertuju padaku begitu aku memasuki Hogwarts,sepertinya pertunanganku dengan Draco benar-benar jadi topik hangat bagi semua orang saat gadis yang berbisik-bisik bahkan menatapku dengan sinis,aku hanya bisa menunduk menghindari kontak mata dengan akupun sampai di pintu asrama Gryffindor, aku mengucapkan sandi lalu segera masuk.

"hai.."sapa beberapa orang yang berkumpul di ruang rekreasi begitu melihatku

"selamat ya…"ucap beberapa orang yang lain, aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi dan segera masuk kekamarku

"hai Mione…"sapa Ginny begitu aku masuk, aku melihat sekeliling kami dan bernafas lega karena Ginnya hanya sendiri disana

"hai Gin…"aku langsung menghempaskan tubuhku ke tempat tidur

"kau kelelahan Mione?wajahmu pucat sekali"Ginny bertanya sambil membongkar tasnya

"ya,aku lelah sekali Gin…aku hampir tidak tidur semalam"jawabku

"menjaga Sophie ya?bagaimana hasil operasinya?maaf aku tidak bisa menemani kalian"

"operasinya lancar…untuk sementara kami tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sophie, dokter bilang ada kemungkinan sel kankernya sudah terangkat sepenuhnya, tapi ada kemungkinan juga sel kanker itu masih ada dan sewaktu-waktu bisa tumbuh 50:50 Gin…"aku menghela nafas

"aku yakin Sophie pasti sembuh Mione,operasi itu pasti berhasil…."ucap Ginny sambil tersenyum

"aku juga berharap begitu"aku menengok ke arah jam dinding dan menyadari waktu makan malam sudah tiba

"kita harus segera ke aula besar"ujarku lalu segera merapikan seragam dan rambutku

"kau duluan saja Mione,aku masih harus membereskan barang-barangku, aku akan menyusul beberapa menit lagi"

"aku menunggumu saja, aku malas jalan sendiri"Ginny mengerutkan keningnya

"tidak biasanya kau seperti ini,ada apa?"

"aku agak terganggu dengan tatapan dari siswa lain, mereka seperti hendak menelanku hidup-hidup"Ginny tertawa

"penggemar Malfoy ya?mereka pasti jealous sekali"

"jangan tertawa Ginny, tatapan mereka itu mengerikan"seruku

"kau kan tidak salah Mione, untuk apa kau takut…abaikan saja mereka, lagipula si Malfoy itu kan memang mencintaimu,kalian saja yang selama ini pacaran dibelakang kami…bahkan aku tidak pernah di beritahu"Ginny merengut

"maaf ya Gin…"hanya itu yang bisa ku ucapkan, sebenarnya setiap menyinggung Draco aku jadi merasa bersalah karena berbohong pada Ginny dan yang bilang pada keluarga Weasley bahwa aku sudah lama berpacaran dengan Draco, hanya saja kami berdua menutupinya karena takut ketahuan wartawan yang sedang menyoroti kehidupan keluarga dan Draco sudah mengarang cerita yang sama untuk diceritakan pada Orang tuaku dan teman-teman kami yang bertanya

"aku sudah selesai,ayo pergi,sepertinya kita sudah terlambat"ajak Ginny yang menyadarkanku dari lamunan, aku pun segera mengikutinya. koridor-koridor sudah sepi, sepertinya semua siswa sudah berkumpul di aula akan memasuki pintu aula aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku

"Hermione…"aku menengok dan menyadari itu adalah Draco, sejak kapan Ia memanggilku Hermione?aku melirik kearah Ginny dan Ginny segera meninggalkan kami

"ada apa?"tanyaku, Draco lalu mendekatiku

"kau lama sekali!aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi"aku mengerutkan kening

"untuk apa?"

"Dumbledore baru saja mengumumkan sesuatu"

"apa?"

"kau dan Cedric akan jadi ketua murid"jawab Draco malas

"benarkah?tapi Dumbledore tidak mengatakan apapun padaku"

"aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu tentang perjanjian kita, kau tidak boleh terlihat terlalu dekat dengan pria dihadapan orang itu Harry atau teman rambut merahmu itu"

"maksudmu Harry dan Ron?mereka itu sahabatku, tidak akan ada masalah jika kami terlihat bersama"memang tidak akan ada masalah jika bersama dengan Harry dan Ron, tapi seasrama dengan Cedric?itu baru masalah besar!batinku.

"jangan membantah!mulai sekarang kau makan di meja Slytherin agar orang lebih yakin"aku mengerutkan keningku, orang ini terlalu pengatur!

"kenapa harus aku?teman-teman Slytherin mu itu menyebalkan…lebih baik kau saja yang duduk di meja Gryffindor"bantahku yang sontak membuat wajah Draco memerah kesal

"aku yang mengatur disini Hermione Granger!"desis Draco

"aku bukan budakmu Malfoy!"aku berpaling hendak meninggalkan Draco, tapi ia menarik tanganku

"kau harus menurutiku!"desisnya tajam dan segera membawaku masuk, tangannya menggenggam tanganku erat,terlalu erat hingga membuat tanganku sakit. karena semua orang menatap kami, aku pun terpaksa mengikuti duduk di sampingnya walaupun banyak gadis Slytherin yang berbisik-bisik sambil menatapku, terutama Pansy Parkinson dan Daphne Greengrass.

"puas?"bisikku pada Draco, Draco tidak peduli dan langsung memakan buah apel yang sudah tersedia di hadapannya

"kau tidak mendengarku Malfoy!"desisku

"panggil aku Draco kalau tidak mau orang curiga"bisiknya sambil menyodorkan sepotong pie tanpa sekalipun menatap ku, aku memakan pie itu

"selamat Mione"aku menengok dan menyadari Cedric berdiri di belakang kami

"untuk apa?"tanyaku bingung

"kau terpilih menjadi ketua murid putri"jawabnya

"oh..selamat untukmu juga"ucapku saat sudah mengerti maksudnya

"kita akan pindah ke asrama ketua murid malam ini, kuharap Draco tidak keberatan"Cedric tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak Draco

"tentu tidak Ced, tenang saja"sahut Draco sambil menggigit apelnya lagi

"kau serakah sekali Granger"komentar Daphne Greengrass tiba-tiba sambil menatapku tajam

"hah?"aku segera balas menatap tajam pada Daphne

"kau bersama Draco dan sekarang kau akan seasrama dengan kekasihku,aku tidak bisa terima hal ini!"pekik Daphne

"bukan aku yang mengajukan diri Greengrass..lagipula aku tidak akan mengganggu Diggory…"jawabku, seisi Aula mulai menyadari pertengkaran kami

"sudah lah Daphne, tidak akan terjadi apapun di antara kami"tegur Cedric

"tapi Ced…"jawab Daphne

"sudahlah, kau juga harus bisa menghargai Draco sebagai tunangan Granger"lanjutnya

"tidak usah pedulikan dia"ucap Draco padaku sambil kembali menggigit apelnya

"minta maaf padanya Daph.."ucap Cedric yang sepertinya tidak enak dengan kelakuan kekasihnya

"tidak!"jawab Daphne

"Daph…come on…"

"kubilang tidak ya tidak!"pekik Daphne lalu mengajak Pansy keluar meninggalkan kami

"maafkan dia Granger, dia hanya sedikit cemburu"ucap Cedric setelah Daphne pergi

"tapi dia tidak perlu mengataiku seperti itu"dengusku

"maaf ya"ucap Cedric lagi sambil tersenyum

"baiklah, tapi jangan sampai dia mengulanginya"jawabku sambil membalas senyum Cedric yang seperti biasa membuat jantungku hampir melompat kearah Draco yang sepertinya tidak terlalu peduli ini memang aneh, dia sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk terlihat meyakinkan, tapi nyatanya dia sendiri yang bersikap sangat dingin padaku, mana ada yang percaya bahwa dia menyukaiku kalau begini terus.

"sebelum pukul 9 kita di suruh menemui Dumbledore, kita bertemu di asrama ketua murid pukul bisa kan Granger?"Tanya Cedric

"ya, aku akan menemui mu disana"jawabku

"baguslah, senang berpartner denganmu"ucap Cedric lalu segera pergi, sepertinya ia pergi untuk menyusul Daphne

"kalau aku jadi Cedric,sudah kubuang makhluk seperti Daphne itu, tidak berguna!"dengus Draco

"kau memang tidak akan mengerti, itulah yang dinamakan cinta, kalau sudah seperti itu akal sehat tidak bisa berjalan lancar lagi"jawabku ketus sambil melambaikan tangan pada Harry yang berjalan menghampiri kami

"wah…Gryffindor akan sepi Mione"ucap Harry lalu duduk di samping ku, aula besar sudah mulai sepi karena para siswa sudah banyak yang kembali ke asrama masing-masing

"berlebihan!kau juga jarang di asrama, kau kan selalu sibuk dengan kegiatanmu"jawabku yang disambut tawa oleh Harry

"oh iya, bukankah bulan depan akan ada pertandingan Quiditch antar asrama?"Tanya Harry sambil melirik Draco

"begitulah…"sahut Draco sambil mengendikan bahunya

"bagaimana kalau kita berlatih tanding Draco?"

"kapan?"Draco balas bertanya

"minggu depan?"

"baiklah, kita juga sudah lama tidak berlatih bersama, kau tidak kembali ke asrama?"Tanya Draco pada Harry sambil beranjak berdiri, sepertinya ia akan segera kembali ke asramanya

"ya,aku juga akan segera kembali, Mione, apa kau perlu bantuan untuk membawa barangmu ke asrama ketua murid?"tawar Harry, aku berpikir sebentar, barang-barang ku memang cukup banyak jika ku bawa sendirian

"tidak usah sungkan padaku Mione"ucap Harry lagi yang sudah sangat tahu kebiasaanku

"baiklah, kalau kau tidak keberatan"jawabku sambil tersenyum

"kalau begitu kita kembali sekarang saja, aku tidak mau sampai melewati jam malam"ajak Harry

"baiklah"

"hei Draco, kau tidak ikut membantu Mione?"Tanya Harry pada Draco yang berjalan bersama kami, Draco mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Harrry

"menyusahkan saja"dengus nya

"dia itu kan tunanganmu, apa yang salah dengan kalian berdua sebenarnya?"ucap Harry menatap Draco dan aku bergantian

"kami baik-baik saja Harry, kau kan tahu Draco memang tidak suka mengerjakan hal semacam itu"aku melirik Draco tajam memberinya kode untuk segera mencari cara meyakinkan Harry

"kau lihat kan?Hermione saja mengerti, tidak perlu curiga seperti itu..kau tahu aku seperti apa, kami berdua sudah biasa seperti ini"ujar Draco sambil menyentuh rambutku, Harry menatapku aneh dan aku hanya memberi Harry tatapan "_please-berhenti-bertanya", _Harry mengangguk dan kami pun berpisah dengan Draco di ujung koridor, setelah Draco pergi Harry langsung menghentikan langkahnya

"ada apa Harry?"tanyaku

"kau masih berutang penjelasan padaku, ingat?"aku melirik sekeliling kami dan memastikan tidak ada orang yang melihat atau mendengar

"apa lagi?kupikir aku sudah jelaskan semua padamu"

"kau bohong Mione, aku tahu sifat Draco dan aku sangat tahu sifatmu…kalian berdua tidak mungkin melakukan hal ini tanpa ada alasan yang kuat"aku tersenyum

"apa alasan bahwa kami saling mencintai itu belum cukup kuat?"tanyaku

"jangan membohongiku Mione, kau mungkin bisa membohongi yang lain, tapi aku ini sudah mengenalmu sejak terpampang jelas di wajahmu"aku terdiam sejenak

"lalu…menurutmu,kenapa aku dan Draco harus melakukan hal ini?"aku menatap wajah Harry serius

"kalian pasti punya alasan tertentu, kau bisa ceritakan apapun masalahmu padaku Mione,kau tidak perlu menyimpannya sendiri"aku menghela nafas panjang

"kami memang punya alasan Harry, jadi jika kau benar-benar peduli terhadap kami, berhenti berusaha membuatku membongkar semuanya"

"aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka Mione,kau itu sahabat memang juga sahabatku tapi dia bukanlah pria yang pantas untukmu Mione, kau akan tersakiti jika bersamanya"aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekitar kami lagi

"terima kasih karena kau peduli padaku, tapi kumohon biarkan aku mengambil resiko dari keputusanku sendiri"aku tersenyum menatap Harry

"kau bisa cerita padaku kapanpun kau siap, dan aku pasti akan membantu jika aku bisa"aku memeluk Harry

"thanks Harry"

"ayolah, kita harus cepat memindahkan barangmu"ucap Harry

.

.

"hai Granger"sapa Cedric begitu aku keluar dari kamar ketua murid putri setelah memasukan koperku kedalam kamar

"oh, kau sudah datang…"ucapku sedikit terkejut melihat Cedric yang sudah duduk di sofa ruang rekreasi

"ya,aku baru saja tiba"jawabnya, aku mengangguk lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Cedric

"bagaimana Greengrass?"tanyaku

"Daphne?dia hanya sedikit kesal, tapi besok pagi juga akan berhenti sendiri"

"kau tidak menemuinya?"Cedric tersenyum

"untuk apa?dia selalu seperti itu, jadi kau tenang saja…"jadi Cedric tidak menyusul Daphne tadi,aku tersenyum kecil mendengarnya

"kenapa tersenyum?"Tanya Cedric

"ah..tidak, tidak ada apa-apa"jawabku canggung, aku melirik kearah jam dinding, baru pukul 8 malam lewat beberapa menit

"umm..jadi apa yang perlu di bicarakan dengan Dumbledore nanti?"aku memulai pembicaraan

"aku juga belum tahu,menurutmu apa?"jawabnya, aku menggeleng sambil menatap lantai, hanya berdua di ruangan sebesar ini dengan Cedric terasa sangat aneh!

"apa semua barangmu sudah kau pindahkan?"Tanya Cedric sambil memutar-mutar sebuah buku di tangannya

"ya, sudah"aku melihat kearah buku di tangannya, bukankah itu novel Romeo and Juliet?

"Romeo and Juliet?"tanyaku sambil menunjuk kearah buku itu, Cedric melirik buku ditangannya

"ya, apa kau sudah membacanya?"aku mengangguk

"tentu saja, itu buku favoritku"

"benarkah?kupikir kau hanya membaca buku pelajaran saja Granger"Cedric tertawa, tapi aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi

"maaf, aku hanya bercanda, aku merasa kita sedikit canggung"Cedric berhenti tertawa sambil berdeham kecil

"tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti"jawabku

"jadi kenapa kau suka buku ini?"Tanya Cedric

"aku menyukai perjuangan Romeo dan Juliet untuk bersama, meskipun itu terlihat tidak mungkin"Cedric tersenyum menatap gambar Romeo dan Juliet di cover buku

"tapi perjuangan mereka sia-sia kan?mereka tetap tidak bisa bersama sampai akhir"aku terdiam mendengar jawaban Cedric

"seberapa pun mereka mencoba, kenyataan hanya membuat mereka semakin tersiksa, bahkan mati pada akhirnya"sambungnya lagi

"setidaknya mereka mencoba"sahutku

"begitukah menurutmu?"Cedric beranjak dari tempat duduknya

"aku ke kamar sebentar ya, nanti jika kau sudah siap untuk bertemu Dumbledore,ketuk saja pintu kamarku"dia berbalik hendak meninggalkan ruang rekreasi

"Diggory…"panggilku

"ada apa?"Cedric menoleh sambil tersenyum

"buku itu…kupikir hanya muggle yang menyukainya"

"Ibuku yang memberikannya padaku, ia sangat suka dengan buku ini"

"kau sepertinya tidak membeda-bedakan muggle dengan pure blood"gumamku

"semuanya sama saja kan?kita semua manusia, tidak ada bedanya"aku menatap Cedric cukup lama, pria ini sangat berbeda dengan pure blood yang lain

"umm..dan panggil aku Cedric saja ya"lanjutnya lalu segera masuk kekamarnya, meninggalkanku yang masih terpaku

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Sorry lama update, aku sudah ngga bisa nyebutin alasannya satu-satu… **

**Makasih buat review temen-temen semua, semoga masih ada yang setia sama FF aku yang super aneh ini…**

**Buat banyaknya kesalahan di FF ini, I just can tell you that I'm really sorry….**

**Aku nerima kritik n saran yg sifatnya ngebangun kok, aku bisa di hubungi di AndieVcullen atau FB dengan nama Andie Vincentcia(D'Jungjungie)**

**Makasih….**


	5. Chapter 5

Sudah satu bulan semenjak semester baru dimulai, sudah satu bulan juga aku bertunangan dengan Draco…hanya satu bulan, tapi terasa sangat lama bertemu dengan Draco, tidak ada yang bisa kami lakukan selain saling diam atau sesekali membicarakan masalah pertunangan kami atau yang lebih buruk, aku berpikir dan menyadari betapa bodohnya aku menerima tawaran keluarga Malfoy, tapi apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan sekarang, nasi sudah menjadi buburkan?lagipula aku sedikit merasa terhibur dengan keadaan Sophie yang semakin membaik, dia sudah mulai melanjutkan sekolahnya, rambutnya juga sudah tidak rontok lagi karena terapinya sudah dihentikan, dia hanya melakukan check up sebulan sekali dan obat-obatnya pun sudah dikurangi.

"kau baik-baik saja?"Suara Harry menyadarkanku, kami semua sedang berkumpul di asrama ketua murid sekarang, boleh dibilang Trio Hogwarts sedang berkumpul dengan pasangannya masing-masing disini, itupun jika aku dan Draco di anggap sebagai pasangan!

"aku baik-baik saja,hey…kalian tidak haus?"Tanyaku pada mereka semua, kami sudah beberapa kali berkumpul sehingga aku sudah sedikit terbiasa

"aku haus, aku ingin minum ice choco"sahut Daphne sambil melirik sinis padaku, apa yang salah dari gadis ini sebenarnya?Dengusku dalam hati

"kau ingin minum apa Cho?"Cho menengok dan tersenyum

"tidak perlu repot Mione, aku akan membuatnya sendiri jika aku mau"Harry mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan ucapan Cho

"Draco?"Tawarku pada Draco yang sibuk dengan essaynya

"apa yang kalian punya?"Tanya Draco lagi

"hanya ada teh, coklat, dan susu"sahut Cedric yang segera mendapat lirikan tajam dari Daphne

"green tea kalau begitu"sahut Draco tanpa menatapku

"aku akan menyiapkannya, sebentar ya…"aku beranjak berdiri

"hey, biar aku membantumu"ucap Cedric yang segera menyusulku

.

.

.

"aku bisa sendiri Diggory"

"sudah berapa kali kukatakan untuk memanggilku Cedric saja"

"kau juga tidak pernah melakukannya, jadi kupikir kita impas"Cedric tersenyum melihatku

"kau sangat perhitungan ya…jadi,jika aku memanggilmu Hermione apa kau akan memanggilku Cedric?"Aku berusaha mengalihkan pandanganku pada air yang ku panaskan, nama ku yang diucapkan oleh Cedric terasa asing ditelingaku

"bagaimana, Hermione?"Tanya Cedric memancingku

"baiklah Ced"sahutku kecil, wajahku memerah

"bagus, teman memang harus begini"Cedric tertawa sambil menepuk pundakku

"apa yang begitu lucu?"Tanya Draco yang ternyata sudah berdiri dibelakang kami

"Draco…"gumamku

"tidak, tidak ada"jawab Cedric sambil menyiapkan beberapa gelas ice choco

"air untuk green tea mu belum panas, jadi kau harus sedikit bersabar"ucapku pada Draco yang memberikanku tatapan kesalnya

"kalau begitu aku akan menunggu disini"balas Draco lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya dipintu

"baiklah"sahutku lagi lalu beralih untuk menyeduh green teanya

"aku akan membawakan minuman untuk yang lain, aku duluan ya"ucap Cedric lalu meninggalkan kami

"apa yang kubilang tentang jangan terlalu dekat dengan pria?"Desis Draco sambil mendekatiku sesaat setelah Cedric pergi

"dekat bagaimana?"Aku balas berbisik, Draco memutar bola matanya

"oh, please, jangan berpura-pura bodoh"

"kupikir kita sepakat untuk tidak mencampuri urusan satu sama lain"jawabku ketus

"ya, memang kita sepakat…tapi tidak dihadapan semua orang, kau bisa mengacaukan segalanya idiot!"Aku mendelik menatap Draco

"aku tidak berbuat sesuatu yang salah Malfoy, lagipula apa yang salah dengan mereka?They're your own friends!Damn it!"Aku mengumpat pelan

"justru karena mereka temanku, aku tidak mau mereka curiga"aku menggeleng pelan

"mereka tidak akan berpikir sejauh itu Malfoy"Draco mendengus, sampai kapan kami harus selalu memanggil nama depan didepan orang lain dan nama belakang jika kami hanya berdua?ini konyol!

"sudah selesai"aku mengaduk green tea tersebut dan menyodorkannya pada Draco

"aku sudah tidak berminat"dia mendorong gelas itu dengan kasar

"kau yang sudah memintanya, minum lah"aku kembali menyodorkannya

"aku bilang tidak, ya tidak!Kau tuli?!"Draco membentakku

"tidak bisakah kau berhenti bersikap seperti ini?"Gumamku

"tidak bisakah kau berusaha membangun hubungan yang lebih baik denganku, meskipun hanya sebatas rekan?"Aku meletakkan gelas itu dimeja dengan keras dan menimbulkan bunyi berdentang yang cukup keras, aku meninggalkan Draco yang hanya mendengus membiarkanku, aku menyapukan pandangan sekilas pada teman-teman yang memandangiku bingung, air mataku sudah tidak dapat kutahan lagi, pria itu benar-benar keterlaluan!

"maaf aku akan pergi menemui Ginny"aku segera berlari keluar dari asrama ketua murid, dapat kudengar suara Harry yang memanggilku, tapi aku mengacuhkan dia

.

.

.

Aku duduk di menara astronomi sendirian, hari sudah mulai malam dan aku melewatkan makan malam, aku memeluk lututku sendiri karena angin yang dingin sudah mulai membuatku menggigil, aku menatap langit malam dan tanpa kusadari air mataku menetes…bukan karena Draco,sebenarnya aku menangisi diriku yang terjebak dengan orang seperti itu, kulirik jam ditanganku, beberapa menit lagi patroli harus kujalankan, kutarik nafas panjang dan memutuskan untuk kembali keasrama dan bersiap-siap melakukan patroli

"kau disini rupanya"aku terkejut dan menengok kearah suara itu

"Diggory?"ucapku sambil mengerutkan keningku

"Cedric"ujarnya membenarkan lalu mendekatiku

"bagaimana kau tahu aku disini?"

"aku juga selalu kesini jika sedang merasa sesuatu berjalan tidak benar"sahutnya sambil duduk disampingku

"aku baru saja akan kembali untuk berpatroli, kau tidak perlu takut aku meninggalkan tugasku"Cedric menggeleng

"aku kesini bukan karena takut kau akan meninggalkan tugasmu"

"lalu?"

"Daphne…"gumam Cedric

"ada apa dengan Greengrass?"Cedric tersenyum

"mungkin aneh jika aku bercerita padamu, tapi aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Daphne"

"aneh bagaimana?"

"dia sepertinya punya hubungan khusus dengan pria lain"Cedric tertunduk, Daphne berselingkuh dari Cedric?yang benar saja!Cedric adalah pria yang sangat sempurna, kalau aku jadi dia aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan pria seperti Cedric ini..wait, yang benar saja Mione, kau sudah terjebak dengan si bodoh Malfoy itu..jadi jangan berharap lebih!

"itu tidak mungkin Dig…umm…Cedric"

"aku sudah menyelidikinya, dia sepertinya sudah lama berhubungan dengan pria itu, bahkan sepertinya justru lebih lama daripada hubunganku dengannya yang baru berjalan 1 tahun ini"

"maksudmu dia sudah bersama pria lain saat dia memutuskan untuk berhubungan denganmu?"

"begitulah, pria itu dari Rusia…kau tahu Victor Krum kan?"hatiku mencelos mendengarnya, pantas saja Daphne selalu sinis padaku, dia pasti tahu bahwa aku dan Victor pernah dekat pada tahun keempat

"ya,kebetulan aku mengenalnya"Cedric tersenyum

"kau pasangan Krum saat itu kan?saat turnamen?aku melihat kau terus bersamanya"aku mengerutkan kening, apa Cedric memperhatikanku saat itu?

"umm..maksudku waktu itu kau ngobrol dengan Harry..jadi aku sempat melihatmu, bukan berarti aku memperhatikanmu atau apa, aku hanya…"aku tersenyum melihat Cedric yang gugup

"ya, aku tahu Ced…"Cedric bernafas lega

"kita harus segera patroli"ucap Cedric lalu berdiri, aku pun mengikutinya dan kami melakukan patroli bersama

"jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"tanyaku

"pada Daphne?aku akan memintanya memilih"jawab Cedric

"padahal tadi siang kalian terlihat baik-baik saja"gumamku

"aku masih mempertimbangkan keputusanku, jadi aku berpura-pura tidak tahu saja, tapi aku sudah tak tahan lagi dengan tingkahnya, ia marah karena aku menegur Draco tadi siang, ia pikir aku membelamu"aku tertegun menatap Cedric

"apa maksudmu?"

"saat kau pergi, aku tahu pasti Draco marah karena kau ngobrol denganku waktu itu, jadi aku berusaha menjelaskan, tapi seperti biasa, Draco hanya mendengus..tapi Daphne tiba-tiba marah besar"Cedric menggelengkan kepalanya

"aku sungguh tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Daphne"gumamnya, aku menepuk pundak Cedric

"seharusnya kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun, Daphne pasti berpikiran lain…"

"sepertinya kita berada diposisi yang sama ya…"aku menatap Cedric

"sama bagaimana?"

"kau dan Draco juga sedikit aneh..kalian sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti pasangan, sampai detik ini aku belum percaya bahwa kalian punya hubungan bahkan sudah bertunangan"

"apa sejelas itu?"bisikku

"apa maksudmu?"Tanya Cedric yang mendengar suaraku

"ahh..bukan apa-apa, aku dan Draco baik-baik saja..Draco memang sangat tertutup, tapi dia sebenarnya pria yang baik"

"begitukah?syukurlah kalau hubungan kalian baik-baik saja"aku tersenyum masam, berharap aku dan Draco bisa bersikap lebih alami agar orang tidak semakin curiga

"kenapa kau bercerita tentang Greengrass padaku?"

"tidak tahu, aku hanya merasa sepertinya kau bisa dipercaya, tak heran kau dan Harry bisa bersahabat"aku tersenyum mendengarnya

.

.

.

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"aku menatap Draco malas, dia menyeretku kemari begitu saja saat aku sedang ada tugas ketua murid

"cepatlah..aku harus mengawasi anak-anak yang lain"aku menatap keluar jendela Three Broomstick dan melihat Cedric yang kewalahan menjaga anak-anak tahun pertama yang sedang berbelanja kesana kemari

"apa kau tahu sesuatu?"Draco berbisik

"tahu apa?"

"Cedric dan Daphne baru saja putus kemarin, banyak yang bilang itu karena kau!"aku terkesiap

"apa maksudmu?bagaimana bisa karena aku?"Draco menggeleng

"aku sudah bilang untuk jaga jarak kan?sekarang keluargaku akan malu jika orang mengira kau berselingkuh"

"Malfoy..aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka dan bisa kupastikan itu bukan karena aku..lagipula kalian kan bersahabat…mana mungkin Cedric menusukmu dari belakang, dia kan tidak tahu keadaan yang sebenarnya"dengusku

"kuharap omonganmu bisa dipegang Granger…"ucap Draco sambil menatapku tajam

"sebenarnya mereka mencurigaiku justru karena sikap mu yang terlalu dingin"aku mendengus

"kau menyalahkanku?"desis Draco

"bukan begitu, hanya saja sikapmu itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa kau itu tunanganku..kau selalu menyuruhku untuk bertindak meyakinkan, tapi kau sendiri?"Draco terdiam sebentar, lalu tiba-tiba menyeringai

"lalu kau mau aku seperti apa?semua orang juga tahu sifatku memang seperti ini"ucapnya

"setidaknya bersikaplah layaknya tunanganku"bisikku

"seperti ini?"Draco berdiri dan menciumku, tepat dibibir…aku membeku seketika saat bibir dinginnya menyentuh bibirku, bibir Draco terasa sangat lembut…aku hanya diam saat dia menciumku untuk beberapa saat sebelum kemudian berbisik padaku

"balas aku,orang sedang memperhatikan sekarang"aku melirik sekilas kearah orang-orang disekitar, tidak ada yang dapat kulakukan selain membalasnya, Draco menyeringai lalu duduk kembali. aku melihat kesekeliling kami lagi dan menyadari orang-orang terpaku melihat kami, bukankah orang berciuman di three broomstick sudah biasa?Ginny bahkan melakukannya berkali-kali ditempat ini…

"kenapa semuanya melihat?"bisikku dengan wajah merah

"Malfoy tidak pernah berciuman dihadapan umum…"jawab Draco sambil melambaikan tangan pada Cedric yang dari tadi ternyata juga menatap kami dari depan toko seberang, karena kebetulan aku dan Draco duduk di depan jendela kaca yang besar sehingga kegiatan kami tadi pasti dapat dilihat semua orang yang saat seperti ini, kenapa justru Cedric yang melihat?aku mengumpat dalam hati

"apakah yang tadi sudah cukup?"Tanya Draco sambil mengaduk-ngaduk minumannya

"apanya?"bisikku sambil menunduk

"apakah sudah cukup meyakinkan?"tanyanya lagi

"melihat dari banyaknya orang yang terperangah, itu pasti sudah cukup…tapi lain kali bisakah memperingatkanku dulu?"desisku

"kau cerewet sekali"dengus Draco

"apa kau sudah selesai?aku harus segera kembali bertugas…"Draco melirik kearah Cedric

"baiklah…Mione…"jawab Draco sambil menyeringai, aku mendengus mendengar dia menyebut panggilan kecilku

"mulai sekarang gunakan nama depan kita masing-masing"bisik Draco padaku sebelum aku beranjak keluar

.

.

.

"maaf Ced, kau pasti kesulitan mengawasi mereka"ucapku sambil menghampiri Cedric yang bersandar didepan honeydukes untuk menunggu anak-anak berbelanja

"tidak apa-apa, sebentar lagi juga waktu belanja mereka habis, kita bebas setelah itu"sahut Cedric, aku mengangguk menanggapi sambil melirik sekilas kearah Draco yang sedang meminum butterbeer sambil mengawasi kami.

"apa kau melihat Harry dan Cho?"Tanya Cedric setelah kami berdua lama terdiam

"aku tidak melihat mereka semenjak kita berpisah di aula besar tadi pagi, ada apa?"

"biasanya mereka selalu pergi ke three broomstick setiap akhir pekan, apa kau tidak melhat mereka disana?"aku menggeleng

"aku tidak memperhatikan sekeliling kami tadi"

"tentu saja, kau tidak mungkin bisa memperhatikan yang lain saat Draco ada dihadapanmu"ucap Cedric dengan wajah masam

"bukan begitu Ced, aku tadi memang benar-benar tidak memperhatikan sekeliling"Cedric tersenyum

"untuk apa menjelaskan Hermione?sudah sewajarnya kau begitu dengan Draco"aku menggigit bibirku, Cedric benar..untuk apa aku menjelaskan padanya?bodohnya aku…

"umm…sepertinya waktu belanja mereka sudah habis, kita harus segera mengantar mereka kembali ke Hogwarts"aku segera meninggalkan Cedric, aku bingung untuk menghadapi Cedric yang tiba-tiba bersikap canggung

.

.

.

"three broomstick,huh?"ucap Harry sambil memukul pundakku

"apa?"tanyaku bingung

"kalian benar-benar jadi topic pembicaraan setelah Draco keluar dari situ"aku mengerutkan kening

"kalian disana?"tanyaku

"ya, dan kami melihat semuanya..kalian cukup gila untuk berciuman disana, kau tahu kan Rita seeker bisa ada dimana saja"aku mendengus

"kurasa Rita Seeker cukup sibuk untuk meliput ciuman nobody sepertiku"Harry tersenyum

"kau itu tunangan Draco…kau bukan lagi nobody, semua mata akan tertuju padamu saat kau sudah jadi Mrs Malfoy nantinya"aku memukul tangan Harry

"tidak usah berlebihan Harry!kau ini…"Harry tertawa

"iya,iya, yang tadi itu memang berlebihan"akunya masih sambil tertawa

"dimana yang lain?"tanyaku sambil mencari keberadaan trio Hogwarts yang lain

"seharusnya kau yang lebih tahu…"aku mengerutkan kening

"kau seasrama dengan Cedric dan kau tunangan Draco, harusnya kau tahu mereka ada dimana sekarang"aku hanya mendengus mendengar Harry

"jadi, apa yang akan kau siapkan untuk NEWT nanti?"Tanya Harry lagi

"semua yang aku bisa…"jawabku

"mulailah membaca buku dan kurangi Quiditch mu"lanjutku sambil menyodorkan sebuah buku tebal mengenai ramuan padanya, Harry hanya tersenyum mengambil buku itu, saat kami sedang membaca, Cedric masuk kedalam ruang rekreasi, terlihat lelah dengan jubah Quiditchnya yang penuh keringat

"oh, hai Ced"sapa Harry begitu melihat Cedric

"hai…"sapa Cedric lalu duduk didekat kami

"kau latihan?"Tanya Harry

"ya, bersama Draco, kenapa kau tidak ikut?"Tanya Cedric sambil menyeka keringatnya

"Draco tidak bilang kalau mau latihan…"sahut Harry

"dia pasti lupa,dia tadi malah mencarimu"ucap Cedric lalu menengok kearah buku yang kami baca

"kalian sedang apa?"tanyanya lagi

"belajar, apa lagi?"jawab Harry sarkastik

"jadi Mr Potter sekarang lebih memilih belajar daripada Quiditch?big news everybody!"ucap Cedric sambil tertawa, aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka yang sungguh berbeda dari dugaanku, kupikir mereka, well..kupikir Cedric adalah sosok pria yang serius, tapi ternyata dia juga sama konyolnya dengan yang lain

"hey, kau melamun saja"tegur Harry padaku

"oh, tidak, aku tidak melamun"jawabku cepat sambil membolak-balik halaman bukuku, Cedric hanya menatapku sambil tersenyum, dia tidak pernah mengajakku bicara lagi sejak kami pulang dari Honeydukes kemarin

"umm…aku akan keperpustakaan…"ucapku lalu segera berdiri

"hey,bukankah kau bilang akan belajar bersamaku disini?"Tanya Harry

"sorry Harry, aku…"

"aku akan mandi, kalian belajar saja, aku tidak akan mengganggu…"ucap Cedric tiba-tiba lalu pergi kekamarnya

"kau terganggu dengan Cedric?"Tanya Harry, aku hanya menghela nafas

"tidak, tentu tidak Harry…"

"lalu?tadi itu kenapa?Cedric bisa saja tersinggung Mione…"aku sedikit tersentak mendengarnya

"apa menurutmu begitu?"Harry mengangguk menatapku sambil melihat jam tangannya

"astaga, aku lupa harus bertemu Cho sekarang, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Mione, sampai jumpa di aula besar"

"baiklah…"Harry pun meninggalkanku sendirian diruang rekreasi ketua murid, aku memikirkan sejenak kata-kata Harry, mungkin dia ada melangkah menuju kamar Cedric untuk bicara dengannya, aku mengetuk kamar Cedric beberapa kali sebelum dia membukanya

"ada apa?"Tanya Cedric sedikit ketus

"umm…" ucapku bingung

"Hermione?"Tanya Cedric sambil mengerutkan keningnya

"bisa bicara denganmu sebentar?"tanyaku akhirnya, Cedric membuka lebar pintu kamarnya

"tentu, masuk saja"aku masuk kekamar Cedric, dan duduk di kursi meja belajarnya

"bicara saja"ucap Cedric, aku menarik nafas panjang

"apa kau marah Ced?"tanyaku ragu

"marah kenapa?tentu tidak…"jawabnya sambil kembali mengerutkan keningnya

"kau tidak bicara padaku sejak kemarin, kupikir mungkin aku ada mengucapkan hal-hal yang membuatmu tersinggung?"Cedric tersenyum kecil

"kau tenang saja Hermione, aku sama sekali tidak marah padamu, tidak ada masalah diantara kita…"aku tersenyum mendengarnya

"syukurlah kalau begitu Ced…umm…kalau begitu aku akan kembali belajar"aku beranjak hendak pergi, namun tiba-tiba Cedric memanggilku

"Hermione…"akupun menengok

"apa?"Cedric tersenyum lagi

"tidak ada apa-apa…"aku hanya mengerutkan kening sambil balas tersenyum lalu segera keluar dari kamar itu

.

.

.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks buat semua reviewnya guys..sorry kalau aku update kelamaan...**

**di chapter-chapter awal memang aku lagi berusaha ngebangun chemistry CedMione tapi tenang aja Dramione bakal punya momennya sendiri di chapter ini, buat moment M nya ga bakal aku gambarin blak-blakan, karena aku sendiri juga masih teenager...hehehe**

.

.

.

Semakin lama bersama dengan Cedric membuat kami semakin dekat, tapi semakin dekat bukan berarti kami menjadi lebih dari sekedar teman karena dia tentunya sama sekali tidak tahu dan tidak boleh tahu tentang aku dan mengenai aku dan Draco masih boleh bersama orang lain benar-benar tidak berlaku, bagaimana mungkin kami bisa bersama orang lain jika tak satu orangpun yang tahu masalah kami sebenarnya?ok, mungkin Draco bisa bersama gadis-gadis yang tergila-gila padanya secara dam-diam, tapi tidak denganku, aku tidak akan bersama seseorang yang tidak kucintai hanya untuk memuaskan hasratku saja, pria memang benar-benar berbeda dari wanita bukan?benar-benar menjijikan!lagipula aku sudah terbiasa menerima ciuman dari Draco, ciuman-ciuman kecil diaula atau sekedar kecupan pipi saat kami berada dikelas, kami harus benar-benar memastikan bahwa tidak akan ada yang curiga lagi atas hubungan kami.

"Hey, Mom mengajak kita makan malam akhir pekan ini"aku menatap Draco sesaat sebelum mengangguk

"baiklah, hanya makan malam biasa?"tanyaku yang segera membuat Draco menggeleng

"tentu tidak, akan ada beberapa kenalan keluarga yang sangat ingin bertemu kita berdua, aku akan membelikanmu beberapa gaun untuk dikenakan pada hari itu"

"untuk apa?aku sudah punya gaun sendiri, kau tidak perlu memberikanku apapun"Draco menyeringai

"mulai sekarang kau harus terbiasa menjadi bagian dari keluarga Malfoy...keluarga Malfoy tidak menggunakan pakaian dengan kualitas biasa"aku mendengus mendengarnya

"terserah kau saja"ucapku lalu beranjak hendak meninggalkannya karena aula besar sudah mulai sepi, tapi Draco menahanku

"apa lagi Draco?"ucapku sedikit kasar

"sebenarnya kita tidak akan hanya sekedar makan malam"ucap Draco sambil menyeringai, aku mengerutkan keningku lalu kembali duduk

"maksudmu?"

"kita akan menginap di Malfoy manor selama akhir pekan ini"aku menatap Draco bosan

"hanya sekedar menginap kan?baiklah itu perkara gampang"jawabku santai

"aku harus segera kembali keasrama Draco..banyak hal yang masih harus kukerjakan, mau kembali bersama?"tawarku pada Draco yang masih saja menyeringai

"tidak"jawabnya singkat dan akupun segera meninggalkannya

.

.

.

"Ced?apa yang kau lakukan?"tanyaku karena melihat Cedric melamun memandang keluar jendela, dia sedikit terkejut saat menyadari kehadiranku

"aku hanya melihat hujan diluar"sahutnya lalu ikut duduk bersamaku disofa, aku melirik sekilas kejendela dan menyadari hujan turun cukup deras diluar

"dari mana saja?"tanya Cedric

"dari aula besar, Draco ingin bicara sesuatu"jawabku, Cedric hanya mengangguk

"bagaimana persiapan NEWT mu?"tanya Cedric lagi

"kurasa, aku sudah cukup siap , hanya tinggal mengulang beberapa buku lagi, kau?"

"ya, aku juga sudah cukup siap, kita harus bisa dapat nilai outstanding dalam NEWT nanti"ucap Cedric antusias

"tentu saja, ketua murid harus bisa dapat nilai yang memuaskan"jawabku sambil tersenyum

"mmm...Hermione, akhir pekan ini...bagaimana kalau kita membeli beberapa buku bersama?"aku menatap Cedric sejenak, Cedric mengajakku pergi bersama?apa ini kencan?wajahku memerah hanya dengan memikirkannya

"akhir pekan ini?aku juga perlu beberapa buku..."Cedric tersenyum mendengar jawabanku, tapi aku tiba-tiba ingat janjiku dengan Draco juga di akhir pekan ini

"tapi, apa bisa kita pergi di lain waktu saja?aku sudah punya janji akhir pekan ini"aku mengucapkannya dengan berat hati, Cedric mengerutkan keningnya

"janji apa?"

"aku akan menginap di Malfoy Manor, Narcissa mengundangku untuk di perkenalkan dengan beberapa kenalan keluarga"Cedric diam sebentar, menatapku...

"baiklah, tidak apa-apa, sampaikan saja salamku pada Lucius dan Narcissa nanti" ucap Cedric akhirnya

"pasti akan kusampaikan"sahutku sambil masih berharap Cedric mau mengajakku dilain waktu

"umm...kalau begitu aku akan berkunjung ke asrama Hufflepuff, aku akan kembali sebelum patroli"aku menghela nafas lalu menjawab

"baiklah Ced"Cedric tersenyum sebentar padaku lalu pergi, aku pun beranjak masuk kekamarku, kuhempaskan tubuhku keranjang dan mengacak-acak rambutku sendiri, aku hampir saja berkencan dengan Cedric! well, setidaknya itu kencan bagiku, aku melirik kearah jam dinding, masih beberapa jam lagi sebelum patroli, aku mengalihkan pandanganku kesetumpuk perkamen diatas meja belajarku, semua tugas sudah kuselesaikan, dan buku-buku sudah kubaca semua, apa aku harus ke asrama Gryffindor?aku menghela nafas panjang, mataku terasa cukup berat dan kuputuskan untuk tidur sejenak

.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku cepat dan segera melihat kearah jam dinding, pukul 3 pagi?Merlin, aku tidak menjalankan pasti melakukannya sendirian, aku mengumpat pelan dan keluar dari kamarku karena merasa sedikit menatap sofa ruang rekreasi dan melihat seseorang tertidur disana,aku pun mendekatinya, Cedric tertidur masih dengan seragamnya dan beberapa buku berserakan pasti kelelahan karena berpatroli sendirian semalam, aku pun membereskan bukunya yang jatuh dilantai dan memegang bahunya untuk membangunkannya

"Ced...bangun..."tapi Cedric masih tetap tertidur pulas, aku memperhatikan wajahnya sejenak, wajahnya terlihat tenang, aku tersenyum lalu memanggilnya lagi

"hey..bangunlah Ced, kau bisa kedinginan disini"aku sedikit mengguncang bahunya, Cedric menggeliat dan meraih tanganku

"Hermione?"tanyanya dengan suara parau sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya

"iya,ini aku..kau harus pindah kekamar..."jawabku dengan wajah memerah karena menyadari tanganku masih digenggamnya

"aku ketiduran semalam,maaf ya..."lanjutku, Cedric hanya mengangguk sambil masih mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya

"umm...aku harus kembali kekamarku"ucapku

"baiklah"jawab Cedric, aku mengigit bibirku pelan

"Cedric, tanganku?"Cedric menatap ku sejenak sebelum terkesiap dan segera melepas tanganku

"sorry, aku benar-benar tidak menyadarinya"aku tersenyum kecil

"tidak apa-apa, segeralah masuk kekamarmu"ucapku lalu segera meninggalkan Cedric, aku menutup pintu cepat dan bersandar dipintu sambil tersenyum menatap tanganku sendiri

"konyol"bisikku, masih tersenyum...

.

.

.

_Dear Mione,_

_apa kabarmu dear?kami hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa Sophie akan tinggal bersama kami lagi di Australia, dia akan menjalani kehidupannya seperti dulu lagi...ia sudah cukup sehat sekarang._

_kami menyayangimu Mione, sampaikan salam Mom pada Draco..._

_Love_

_MOM_

aku tersenyum membaca surat Ibuku, senang rasanya mengetahui bahwa Sophie sudah sehat lagi, aku melipat surat itu dan meletakkannya didalam saku celanaku

"kau didalam?"aku mendengar suara Draco

"ya, masuklah"Draco masuk kekamar, well haruskah kusebut kamar kami?

"mereka akan datang sebentar lagi, kita harus turun sekitar 1 jam lagi"aku mengangguk dan melangkah menuju lemari besar yang disebut Draco sebagai lemari baruku, aku dilarang olehnya membawa koper jadi aku tidak membawa baju sama sekali, Draco bilang Narcissa sudah membelikanku segala hal yang saja, lemari itu penuh dengan berbagai pakaian wanita yang kuakui sangat indah

"aku harus pakai yang mana?"tanyaku sambil menengok kearah Draco

"apa itu saja harus tanya aku?yang hijau daun itu saja"jawab Draco dengan wajah malas, aku menatap gaun hijau yang dimaksud Draco, selera Draco memang bagus, gaun itu panjang namun memiliki belahan paha tinggi di sebelah kiri, gaun itu juga akan membiarkan bahu dan lenganku terlihat karena gaun itu melingkar mulai dari batas dada, gaun ini sempurna untuk acara hari melirik kearah Draco yang sepertinya sudah tertidur, kemudian kearah jam dinding, sepertinya aku harus bersiap-siap sekarang. aku melangkah kekamar mandi dan segera mandi, aku melilitkan handuk ketubuhku dan menyadari bahwa pakaian kutinggalkan menatap diriku sekilas, apa aku bisa keluar seperti ini?aku berpikir sejenak dan memutuskan untuk mengambil pakaian diluar, Draco juga sedang tertidur...jadi tak ada siapapun yang akan melihatku, akupun keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk

"lama sek..."aku terkejut melihat Draco sudah terbangun dan sekarang tengah terpaku memandangku, aku pun ikut terpaku sejenak

"umm...kau lama sekali..."ucap Draco akhirnya, ia segera mengambil handuknya dan masuk kekamar mandi, aku tidak menjawab apa-apa, kurasa wajahku sekarang sudah merah padam dan sekilas akupun sempat melihat wajah Draco yang memerah

.

.

.

"inikah Hermione Granger calon istrimu Draco?"tanya seorang pria paruh baya yang duduk disamping Lucius

"ya, Mr Rebell, dia Hermione"sahut Draco sambil memegang tanganku

"senang bertemu anda, aku Hermione Granger"ucapku sambil tersenyum

"calon istrimu cantik sekali, tidak heran kau memang sama seperti Lucius"ujar Mr Rebell sambil tertawa bersama Lucius dan Narcissa, aku hanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahku yang sedikit memerah

"jadi Miss Granger, apa pekerjaan orang tuamu?bukan bermaksud menyinggung, aku hanya penasaran"tanya seorang wanita yang sepertinya istri Mr Rebell

"orangtuanya bekerja sebagai dokter, semacam healer jika kita menyebutnya disini, benar kan Mione?"sahut Draco

"ya, mereka dokter"jawabku, wanita tadi hanya mengangguk lalu perbincanganpun terus berlanjut selama makan malam itu

.

.

.

aku memijat pelan keningku, sepertinya aku sedikit mendahului Draco masuk kekamar dan segera menuju lemari untuk mencari piyama, sialnya tak ada satupun piyama didalam sana, hanya ada beberapa baju tidur tipis dan pendek yang biasa digunakan oleh seorang wanita yang sudah bersuami, apa-apaan ini?apa Narcissa pikir aku dan Draco sedang bulan madu disini?sial!umpatku dalam hati, aku juga tak mungkin menggunakan gaun untuk tidur kan?aku menyesali tadi pergi kesini juga menggunakan gaun, sekarang tak ada apapun yang bisa kugunakan selain baju tidur aneh itu, aku mengambil yang berwarna putih dan memutuskan untuk mengenakannya, baru saja aku menurunkan pengancing gaunku, pintu tiba-tiba terbuka

"hey, tak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu?"pekikku sambil menahan gaunku agar tak jatuh kelantai, Draco hanya mendengus lalu melemparkan jasnya kesofa

"inikan kamarku, untuk apa aku mengetuk segala"ucap Draco sambil melepas kemejanya juga

"apa yang kau lakukan?"tanyaku sambil menunduk

"ganti baju, bodoh!aku ingin segera tidur"ucap Draco sambil membuka lemarinya

"kalau begitu aku akan ganti baju dikamar mandi saja"ucapku lalu segera masuk kekamar mandi, aku membuka gaunku lalu menghapus make-up diwajahku, menggosok gigi dan mengenakan baju mematut tubuhku didepan cermin wastafel, baju ini begitu tipis dan pendek aku merasa seperti hanya menggunakan pakaian dalam saja

"Merlin, bagaimana bisa aku keluar dengan baju seperti ini?"gumamku, lalu dengan berat hati membuka pintu kamar mandi, Draco sedang duduk ditepi tempat tidur, ia hanya menggunakan celana piyamanya saja, dapat melihat tubuhnya yang sempurna berkat latihan Quiditchnya selama ini, ia sedang membolak-balik buku yang benar-benar seperti pasangan suami istri sekarang, sial!aku segera menunduk saat menyadari Draco melihat kearahku, akupun berjalan sambil menutupi tubuhku canggung dengan tanganku

"boleh aku meminjam piyamamu saja Draco?"tanyaku saat sudah sampai ditempat tidur sambil membelakangi Draco, aku terlalu malu untuk menatap wajahnya

"jangan coba-coba menyentuh barang-barangku Hermione, kuperingatkan kau"ucap Draco, aku menghela nafas panjang dan segera menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhku

"baiklah, aku tahu"ucapku lalu berusaha memejamkan mataku, Draco pun berebah disampingku dan menarik selimut sedikit kearahnya, mau tidak mau tubuh kami berdua berada dijarak yang sangat dekat, aku bergerak-gerak gelisah didalam selimut begitu juga dengan Draco

"tidak bisakah aku tidur dikamar lain?"aku akhirnya berbalik kearah Draco dan menyadari bahwa wajah kami berdua cukup dekat sampai aku bisa merasakan nafasnya dipipiku, ia mendengus pelan

"Mom dan Dad akan tahu masalah perjanjian kita kalau begitu, mereka pikir kita sudah setuju dengan pertunangan ini, jadi kau jangan coba-coba membuat masalah, hanya 2 hari dan kau bisa kembali keasrama ketua muridmu itu!"ucap Draco

"kau keberatan dengan sofa?"tanyaku lagi, ia mengerutkan keningnya dan menyeringai

"silahkan saja kalau kau mau, lagipula, memang kenapa jika kita tidur bersama seperti ini?"ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya padaku

"Draco"tegurku dengan wajah memerah sambil menahan dada Draco

"kenapa Mione?bukankah sudah seharusnya kita seperti ini?"Draco semakin mendekat masih dengan seringaian khasnya yang menyebalkan, padahal kurasa aku sudah cukup terbiasa dengan ciuman dari Draco tapi entah kenapa malam ini terasa berbeda, well...tidak ada orang yang melihat disini, jantungku berdetak kencang dan tanpa kusadari aku memejamkan mataku. hening...dapat kurasakan wangi mint dari nafas Draco dibibirku tapi aku tak merasakan bibirnya menyentuhku, aku membuka mataku perlahan dan melhat Draco tiba-tiba menarik dirinya, lalu membelakangi aku

"apa kau pikir aku akan mencium mu?jangan bermimpi"ucapnya tanpa menatapku

"kau benar-benar menyebalkan"ucapku lalu ikut membalikkan tubuhku membelakanginya

"kecewa karena aku tidak menciummu Mione?"ejek Draco

"you wish, Draco"jawabku ketus lalu memejamkan mataku

.

.

.

aku menggeliat didalam selimut dan menyadari bahwa tak ada siapapun yang tidur disampingku, aku menyapukan pandangan keseluruh ruangan dan menyadari Draco tidur disofa tanpa selimut, ia hanya membawa bantalnya ia pindah kesana?semalam aku tidak mendengar ia pergi, lagipula kenapa ia mau repot tidur disofa kecil seperti itu?aku pun bangun dari tempat tidur dengan rambut berantakan, aku segera mandi dan mengenakan gaun berbahan katun bermotif polkadot putih diatas kain yang berwarna hitam selutut yang ada dilemari, kemudian turun kelantai bawah

"selamat pagi Narcissa"sapaku pada Narcissa yang sedang mengatur para peri rumah saat menyiapkan sarapan

"pagi Hermione…dimana Draco?"ucap Narcissa sambil tersenyum

"dia masih tidur"jawabku lalu ikut merapikan meja makan

"tak perlu Mione, biar mereka saja yang mengarjakannya"ucap Narcissa sambil menunjuk beberapa peri rumah

"tidak apa-apa Cissa, aku sudah terbiasa mengerjakan hal kecil seperti ini, dimana Lucius?"

"dia pergi dengan Mr Rebell semalam, mereka bilang ingin membicarakan bisnis jadi dia belum kembali"aku mengangguk mengerti

"apa perlu aku bangunkan Draco sekarang?dia selalu bangun terlambat"ucap Narcissa sambil beranjak kearah tangga

"biar aku saja Cissa"pekikku cepat

"kenapa kau panik seperti itu Mione?"Tanya Narcissa, aku mengigit bibirku, Narcissa tidak boleh melihat Draco tidur disofa

"umm…Draco sepertinya kelelahan jadi…maksudku biar aku saja, kau pasti punya banyak pekerjaan lain"ucap ku bingung

"baiklah, kalau maumu begitu, cepat bangunkan dia,kita akan sarapan besama 20 menit lagi"aku mengangguk cepat dan segera kembali kekamar

.

.

.

"bangunlah Draco"aku memanggil Draco sambil mengguncang bahunya, ia hanya menggeliat tapi tetap memejamkan matanya

"Draco, kita akan sarapan dalam waktu kurang dari 20 menit, ayo cepat!"Draco tetap saja memejamkan matanya

"Jika kita tidak segera turun Narcissa akan menyusul kesini, cepatlah Bodoh!"aku menarik bantal Draco sehingga kepalanya terantuk

"sakit idiot!"bentak Draco lalu segera duduk

"aku sudah cukup sabar untuk tidak menyirammu dengan air"dengusku lalu beranjak untuk membereskan tempat tidur dan baju-baju Draco yang berserakan dilantai

"nanti semua itu akan dibersihkan oleh peri rumah"ucap Draco sambil mengambil handuknya

"belajarlah untuk mengurus barang-barang pribadimu sendiri Draco"

"untuk apa?aku kan sudah punya calon istri yang sok rajin dan sok bijak"ejek Draco lalu masuk kekamar mandi

"benar-benar anak manja"ucapku sambil menggelengkan kepala

.

.

.

"kami akan pulang malam ini Mom"ucap Draco sambil menggigit apelnya

"jangan Draco, pulanglah besok pagi-pagi sekali, hari ini Ayahmu belum pulang, jadi Manor pasti sepi sekali"

"Mom, itu akan sangat merepotkan"Narcissa beralih padaku

"kau mau kan Mione?"aku menatap Draco sejenak

"baiklah Narcissa"Draco mengerutkan keningnya

"kita tidak akan bisa kembali tepat waktu Hermione, kelas pertama dihari senin ku pukul setengah 8"

"kita bisa menggunakan bubuk flo keasrama ketua murid Draco, jadi kita tidak usah menggunakan kereta"

"oh right, aku lupa jika kau adalah ketua murid yang teladan itu"ucap Draco sarkastik

"tapi seingatku, aku tidak menghubungkan jaringan flo dirumahku dengan asrama ketua muridmu itu"aku tersenyum

"memang tidak, tapi rumah Cedric sudah terhubung, kita tinggal berappearate ke rumahnya saja lalu kita akan sampai di Hogwarts, aku akan mengirimi dia surat"jelasku

"itu ide yang brilian Hermione"ucap Narcissa senang sedangkan Draco hanya mendengus lalu kembali menggigit apelnya

"makan sarapanmu Draco, jangan hanya apel saja"tegur Narcissa dan aku hanya tersenyum melihat Draco yang sangat menurut pada Ibunya itu

.

.

.

Malam itu aku dan Draco duduk berdampinga didalam kamar, kami sama-sama memegang buku

"aku bosan"seru Draco lalu meletakkan bukunya

"lalu kau mau apa?"tanyaku malas

"aku tidur saja, kau sangat membosankan"ucap Draco lalu mengganti bajunya dengan piyama, seperti biasa dia hanya menggunakan celana saja, aku melihat jam dan menyadari hari sudah cukup malam, akupun memutuskan untuk mengganti gaunku menjadi baju tidur yang modelnya kurang lebih sama seperti kemarin hanya saja kali ini aku memilih yang berwarna hitam

"apa tidak ada yang lain?"sindir Draco saat melihatku

"Narcissa tidak menyiapkan satupun baju tidur yang lebih tebal dari ini"jawabku sekenanya, aku menarik selimut lalu mencoba untuk tidur tapi entah kenapa mataku tidak kunjung mengantuk

"apa kau masih bangun?"tanyaku pada Draco

"kenapa?"tanyanya

"aku tidak bisa tidur"ucapku

"lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

"kurasa tidak ada"jawabku cepat

"by the way, Cedric bilang akan menunggu kita dirumah nya pukul 6 pagi"lanjutku lagi

"kau sepertinya cukup dekat dengan Cedric sekarang?"Tanya Draco yang membuatku sedikit tersentak

"kurasa itu karena kami partner saja"jawabku, Draco membalikkan tubuhnya kearahku

"kau yakin?maksudku aku tidak keberatan jika kau bersama siapapun, tapi jangan sampai ada orang luar yang tahu, apalagi media massa"aku mengangguk

"kau tenang saja, aku tidak seceroboh itu"

"baguslah, bagaimana adikmu?"Tanya Draco

"Sophie baik-baik saja setelah operasi itu, bagaimana dengan bisnis Lucius?"Draco mendengus

"aku tak terlalu peduli dengan bisnisnya, yang kupedulikan hanya lah Mom"

"kau sepertinya sangat menyayangi Narcissa"

"tentu saja, dia adalah wanita yang sangat baik dan sebenarnya kupikir ia tidak pantas untuk menikah dengan pria seperti Dad"aku mengerutkan keningku

"ada apa dengan Lucius?"Draco menghela nafas

"ia pria kasar yang mata keranjang, kurasa tidak ada kata yang lebih baik untuk menggambarkan dia selain itu"

"kau tidak menyukai sifatnya tapi tanpa kau sadari kau membentuk dirimu seperti dia"Draco terdiam sambil menatap langit-langit kamar

"aku tak ingin seperti dia"bisiknya

"belum terlambat untuk merubah dirimu sekarang, sekarang sudah malam, ayo kita tidur"Draco menatapku lagi

"apa kau sangat menyayangi adikmu?"aku mengangguk mantap

"tentu saja, dia satu-satunya alasan aku bersamamu disini sekarang"Draco menghela nafas

"kau benar, kita disini hanya untuk orang yang sangat berharga untuk kita"kami terdiam sejenak sambil bertatapan muka, Draco mengangkat tangan dan menyentuh wajahku, ia menyapukan jarinya keseluruh bagian wajahku dan berhenti sesaat dibibirku

"Draco"aku memalingkan wajahku tapi ia menariknya lagi

"kenapa Hermione?padahal kupikir kita nantinya juga akan terbiasa dengan ini"aku terdiam lalu memegang tangannya yang masih menyentuhku

"aku tidak bisa melakukannya dengan pria yang tidak kucintai Draco, aku tidak sama dengan gadis-gadismu itu"Draco tersenyum kecil

"benarkah?"bisik Draco lalu mendaratkan bibirnya kebibirku, ia menciumku lembut

"apa kau tak merasakan apapun?"tanyanya sambil mengecup pipiku

"Draco, hentikan ini"aku mendorong tubuhnya pelan, tapi alih-alih menjauhiku dia malah semakin merapatkan tubuhnya padaku

"biar kutunjukan padamu"bisiknya lalu kembali menciumku, ciumannya tak lagi lembut, ia menciumku antusias seolah mengajakku untuk membalas ciumannya, aku memalingkan wajahku dan ia pun segera beralih keleherku, kami tak pernah melakukan sejauh ini sebelumnya.

"Draco, apa maumu sebenarnya?"bisikku sambil berusaha menahan sensasi yang diberikannya setiap kali ia menyentuhku, dia hanya menyeringai lalu kembali kebibirku, ia menggigit bibirku pelan sampai akhirnya kubiarkan lidahnya masuk dan berdansa dirongga mulutku, lidahnya mengajak lidahku untuk mengikuti irama yang ia ciptakan, dan entah sejak kapan aku mulai menyatu dengan harmonisasi ikut menciumnya antusias dan mulai mendesah saat ia kembali menjelajahi leherku, tangan Draco sudah mulai masuk kedalam baju tipisku dan dapat kurasakan ia berusaha membukanya

"stop Draco"aku berusaha mendorongnya saat ia kembali melumat bibirku, saat kurasakan tangannya sudah mulai bermain didadaku aku mendorongnya menjauh dengan cukup keras

"stop!"pekikku sambil sedikit terengah menatapnya yang sekarang juga menatapku

"kenapa?"tanyanya sambil kembali mendekatiku

"kau tidak punya hak apapun melakukan itu terhadapku"ia menyeringai kecil

"tapi kupikir kau menyukainya Mione, kau sangat menikmatinya bukan?"ia menarikku untuk mendekat

"sekali lagi kau menciumku, maka aku akan pergi dari sini"ancamku, ia hanya menyeringai tapi melepaskanku

"I mean it Draco Malfoy, jika kau benar-benar membenci Lucius maka kau patut membenci dirimu sendiri juga"desisku lalu membalikan tubuhku membelakanginya, dan berusaha untuk tidur

.

.

.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

Aku bangun dipagi itu dan merasakan nafas seseorang berhembus dileherku, aku membalikan badan dan menyadari bahwa Draco tertidur sambil memelukku, dia tidak melakukan apapun selama aku tidur kan?pikirku lalu mengecek pakaianku yang masih utuh. Aku melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 4 dini hari, aku memutuskan untuk bangun lebih awal dan duduk didepan jendela besar kamar Draco. Aku membuka jendela dan merasakan angin langsung menerpa kulitku yang hanya ditutupi baju tidur tipis ini, aku memeluk tubuhku sendiri, sedikit kedinginan, tapi entah mengapa aku menyukainya, aku memejamkan mataku dan menikmati angin yang menerpa wajahku, tanpa kusadari pikiranku melayang ke kejadian semalam, saat Draco menyentuhku, menciumku seperti itu…aku tersenyum kecil…

"sedang apa kau?"suara Draco yang serak karena baru saja terbangun mengagetkanku

"tidak ada"jawabku singkat, Draco mengerutkan keningnya sambil mengambil posisi duduk disisi tempat tidur

"apa kau tidak kedinginan?tutup saja jendela itu"ucap Draco

"aku menyukainya seperti ini"jawabku ketus lalu kembali menatap keluar jendela

"tutup jendela itu Mione atau kau mau aku menghangatkan tubuhmu sekarang?"ucap Draco sambil menyeringai, aku menatapnya tajam

"cih…"dengusku lalu segera menutup jendela itu

"puas kan?"sindirku lalu memutuskan untuk berendam air hangat dikamar mandi

.

.

.

**Draco's Pov**

Aku menyeringai mengejek pada Hermione yang langsung masuk kekamar mandi dengan wajah kesal. Aku tertawa kecil saat ia sudah tidak ada lalu aku kembali menarik selimutku dan berencana untuk tidur lagi, aku berbalik menghadap tempat yang tadinya ditiduri Mione dan tersenyum saat mengingat bahwa 2 malam yang lalu dengan bodohnya aku pindah ke sofa hanya karena ragu ingin memeluknya yang tertidur disampingku dan semalam aku baru saja menciumnya, bukan menciumnya seperti yang selama ini kulakukan dihadapan orang-orang itu, ciuman ini entah kenapa terasa aneh dan berbeda, aku tak tahu kenapa perutku serasa dipenuhi ribuan kupu-kupu saat merasakan nafasnya berembus dipelukanku berbeda dengan apa yang kurasakan saat Pansy melayaniku ditempat tidur atau Astoria ataupun gadis-gadis bodoh yang bahkan namanya sudah mungkin karena ia benar tentang aku yang tanpa kusadari sudah berubah menjadi seperti Ayahku?haruskah aku membenci diriku juga sekarang ini? Aku meraba sisi tempat tidur yang kosong itu dan entah kenapa saat ini aku sangat ingin memeluknya, memeluk seorang Hermione Granger. SHIT!umpatku dalam hati saat menyadari apa yang kupikirkan sendiri, aku ini seorang Draco Malfoy, aku tak mungkin menginginkan gadis itu kan?SIAL!benar- benar sial!

.

.

.

**Hermione's Pov (Normal Pov)**

Aku mendengus saat melihat Draco yang sudah kembali tertidur lelap dibalik selimut, kumanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mengganti bajuku dengan gaun putih selutut yang ada merasa siap, aku melirik lagi ke jam dinding dan segera membangunkan Draco karena sebentar lagi kami harus berpamitan pada Narcissa

"bangun Draco"ucapku malas sambil mengguncang pundaknya

"sebentar lagi"gumamnya lalu menutupi kepalanya dengan selimut

"jika kau tidak bangun sekarang, aku akan meminta Narcissa membangunkanmu!DRACO BANGUN!"pekikku yang membuatnya mau tak mau segera bangun

"aku bangun, aku bangun"jawabnya lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi segera masuk kekamar mandi

.

.

.

"hai Ced"sapa Draco begitu melihat Cedric yang tengah menunggu kami di kamarnya

"kalian sudah sampai rupanya, kalian mau sarapan dulu disini atau kita langsung ke Hogwarts?"Tanya Cedric pada kami berdua

"sebaiknya kita langsung ke Hogwarts saja, aku ada kelas pagi ini"jawab Draco

"baiklah kalau begitu"Cedric pun mempersilahkan kami memasuki perapian lalu kami pun menggunakan bubuk flo untuk pergi keasrama ketua murid

"thanks Ced, aku harus segera ke Slytherin sekarang"ucap Draco lalu segera meninggalkan kami setelah sempat sekilas menyeringai dan mengedipkan matanya padaku, ia tak pernah puas mengejekku

"jadi bagaimana akhir pekanmu?"tanyaku pada Cedric yang masih berdiri disampingku

"biasa saja, aku menginap di asrama Hufflepuff akhir pekan ini"jawab Cedric

"kenapa?"

"asrama ini terlalu sepi jika tidak ada kau"wajahku memerah seketika saat Cedric bilang begitu

"umm, maksudku bukan sepi karena itu, maksudku karena aku sendirian"Cedric mengklarifikasi saat melihat wajahku yang memerah, wajahnya juga sedikit memerah

"ya, aku tahu Ced"jawabku sambil menahan malu karena ia menyadari perubahan warna wajahku tadi

"jadi, bagaimana akhir pekanmu?"Tanya Cedric sedikit ragu, aku berpikir sejenak

"umm…biasa saja..tak ada yang special kurasa"jawabku sambil mengendikan bahu, Cedric menatapku sejenak lalu mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"kau kenapa?"tanyaku

"tidak, tidak bersiap-siap kita harus keaula besar sebentar lagi"

"baiklah, kau duluan saja, aku akan menyusul nanti"jawabku

"Mione, masalah ke toko buku itu?"Cedric menatapku lekat-lekat

"akhir pekan ini aku bebas"jawabku cepat sambil tersenyum lebar

"baguslah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu Mione"ucap Cedric lalu pergi

.

.

.

"Mione…"panggil Ginny saat melihatku memasuki aula besar

"hai Gin"sahutku sambil melambaikan tangan

"duduk disini saja"ajaknya sambil menarik tanganku, aku melirik ke meja Slytherin sebentar lalu mengikuti Ginny

"sebentar Gin, kita duduk didekat Cho dan Harry disitu saja"tunjukku kearah Harry dan Cho yang sedang menyantap sarapan mereka, Ginny mengangguk lalu kami pun duduk

"Harry, Cho…"sapaku begitu Harry dan Cho melihat kami

"hai Mione, hai Weasley"sapa Cho

"hai"balas Ginny sambil mengambil sepotong roti

"kau terlihat lelah Mione"komentar Harry saat melihat ku

"ya, aku baru saja kembali dari Malfoy Manor tadi pagi"

"kau menginap di Malfoy Manor?"Tanya Harry

"iya, apa Draco atau Cedric tak ada yang bilang padamu?"Harry menggeleng

"tak ada yang menyinggung hal itu, jadi bagaimana rasanya menginap dirumah mertua?"Tanya Harry menggoda

"biasa saja Harry, tak usah melebih-lebihkan ekspresimu seperti itu"Harry tertawa

"ayo Mione, kita harus masuk kelas sebentar lagi"ajak Cho yang sudah selesai dengan sarapannya, aku melirik Ginny yang sebentar lagi juga akan selesai

"kalian duluan saja, aku akan menyusul nanti"ucapku,beberapa saat kemudian aku dan Ginny keluar dari aula besar saat aku tak sengaja menyenggol seseorang hingga hampir terjatuh

"maafkan aku"ucapku dan segera tersenyum saat menyadari itu adalah Cedric

"sorry Ced"ucapku lagi

"it's ok Mione…"jawabnya

"hari ini kelas kita sama kan?kita pergi bersama saja"ajakku pada Cedric yang keluar dari aula sendirian

"ide bagus"ucapnya lalu kami bertiga berjalan menuju kelas bersama, Ginny yang notabenenya adalah adik tingkat pun berpisah dengan kami saat ia sudah sampai dikelasnya sendiri

"kau tahu Mione, ada sebuah cerita lucu di Hogwarts ini"aku menoleh ke Cedric

"cerita apa?kupikir aku sudah tahu semua tentang Hogwart?"tanyaku

"ada cerita yang mengatakan bahwa ketua murid Hogwarts dari dulu selalu berjodoh…lucu bukan?"Cedric tersenyum, tapi jantungku hampir melompat keluar karena jika memang ketua murid akhirnya akan berjodoh aku dengan senang hati akan menerima Cedric...tapi masalahnya, aku tidak akan pernah bersamanya, aku punya calon suami sekarang

"ya, itu lucu..kita akan jadi orang pertama yang tidak berjodoh ya…sejarah lagi terukir di Hogwarts"jawabku setengah berbisik

"ya,kau benar"balas Cedric sambil menatapku

"ada apa?"

"aku…umm…"Cedric sedikit terbata-bata sampai akhirnya ia melambaikan tangan

"lihat, Harry dan Cho sudah menunggu"akupun menengok dan segera menghampiri Harry dan Cho

"ayo kita masuk"ajakku pada mereka setelah mendengar bel berbunyi, sekilas aku memandang Cedric yang tersenyum dibelakangku sambil mencoba menebak apa yang ingin ia sampaikan tadi

.

.

.

"buku itu bagus juga"ucapku sambil menunjuk sebuah buku

"aku sudah baca yang itu"jawab Cedric

"jadi, bagaimana kalau yang ini?"aku menyodorkan sebuah buku padanya

"perfect…aku memang sedang mencari buku seperti ini"Cedric mengambil buku itu dan membawanya untuk segera membayar

"kau mau kemana lagi?"Tanya Cedric

"bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu di Three Broomstick…aku sedikit lapar"ucapku

"ayo…aku juga sedang ingin minum butterbeer"

.

.

.

"apa maksud semua ini?"Tanya Draco sambil melempar Prophet kearahku yang masih ada ditempat tidur

"pagi-pagi begini kau sudah teriak-teriak, ada apa?"aku mengambil Prophet yang dilemparkannya padaku dan melihat berita utamanya

**DRACO'S MALFOY FIANCE CHEATING ON HIM?**

**Sepertinya Draco Malfoy saja belum cukup untuk seorang Hermione Granger, pada hari Sabtu calon Mrs Malfoy ini terlihat sedang menghabiskan akhir pekannya dengan seorang pria tampan yang lain. Siapa pria yang mampu menggeser posisi seorang Draco Malfoy dihati Miss Granger? Ya, dia adalah CEDRIC DIGGORY, pewaris dari Diggory Corp...**

"bagaimana bisa kau seceroboh itu IDIOT!"bentak Draco padaku, aku tertunduk melihat Draco yang marah besar

"kau tahu Draco, semua ini tidak benar…"Draco mendengus

"aku tak peduli itu benar atau tidak, yang aku tahu kau mempermalukan keluargaku!apa yang akan dikatakan oleh keluargaku nanti bodoh, aku sudah sering memperingatkanmu Hermione, tapi kau tetap keras kepala!"aku menggigit bibirku, aku tak pernah melihat Draco semarah ini sebelumnya walaupun kami sudah sering berdebat

"seharusnya kau berpikir berkali-kali sebelum menerima tawaran keluargaku jika kau tidak bisa mengatasi hal seperti ini!kupikir kau cukup pintar untuk bisa menjaga rahasia setelah kau menjual harga dirimu pada keluargaku!"aku mendelik menatap Draco

"cukup Draco!kau tak bisa mengataiku seperti ini, aku memang bersalah, tapi kau tidak perlu seperti ini!"

"kau mau protes hah?semua yang kukatakan memang benar!kau tidak punya hak lagi untuk menentangku sekarang, kau sudah menjual dirimu sendiri demi harta!"

"DIAM kau!kau tahu alasanku BRENGSEK!jika bukan karena Sophie aku takkan mau berada disekitar PRIA BRENGSEK SEPERTIMU!sekarang aku bertanya padamu, siapa yang lebih bersalah diantara kita?aku yang menerima tawaran keluargamu karena terpaksa atau kau dan keluargamu yang terhormat yang memanfaatkan seorang gadis yang kalian sudah tahu pasti tidak punya pilihan lain?sekarang aku sadar keputusanku memang salah, SALAH BESAR!SEKARANG KELUAR ATAU KU LEMPARKAN MANTRA CRUCIO PADAMU!"Draco menatapku tajam, aku balas menatapnya tapi entah kenapa mataku terus mengeluarkan air mata, aku tahu aku salah pergi bersama Cedric, tapi kami tak melakukan apapun, dia tinggal menjelaskan itu pada media dan masalah ini selesai, ia tidak berhak menghinaku seperti ini, ia tidak berhak!

"sebaiknya kau segera temukan cara untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini"desisnya sebelum keluar dari kamarku, setelah Draco keluar aku menangis sejadi-jadinya, aku tak tahan lagi berada disamping pria seperti Draco Malfoy, tapi aku tak bisa melanggar janjiku sendiri…aku menghempaskan tubuhku kembali keranjang lalu menangis lagi

.

.

.

"Hermione"aku mendengar Cedric memanggilku berkali-kali, tapi aku tak menjawabnya

"aku perlu bicara denganmu Mione, bukalah"ucap Cedric

"pergilah Ced"ucapku akhirnya

"aku tahu ini semua salahku, ayolah Hermione, kita bisa menemukan cara untuk bicara dengan Draco, aku tahu dia sangat marah saat ini, dia bahkan tak ingin bicara denganku"aku mendengus, jadi sekarang Draco menyalahkan Cedric juga?HEBAT!akupun melangkah untuk membukakan pintu kamarku

"ini bukan salahmu Ced"ucapku begitu melihat Cedric

"aku akan membantumu menjelaskan semuanya dimedia, aku tak ingin semua orang berpikir buruk tentangmu"aku menatap Cedric

"aku bisa mengatasinya, kau tidak usah ikut campur Ced, ini semua salahku, jadi jangan libatkan dirimu"ucapku lagi

"bagaimana bisa aku tak melibatkan diri?aku memang terlibat dan semua orang tahu itu, sekarang gossip ini menjadi perbincangan hangat di Hogwarts"sejenak aku bersyukur tidak masuk kelas hari ini

"apa yang Draco katakan padamu?"Cedric menggeleng

"dia tak mengatakan apapun, sepertinya dia sangat marah"aku memegang keningku

"aku akan menyelesaikan ini, jadi kau jangan khawatir, bagaimana reaksi Harry?"

"dia yang paling tenang, dia bilang kita tidak seperti itu karena ia sangat mengenal kita"

"lebih baik kau menginap di asramamu saja sampai masalah ini selesai, aku tak mau orang semakin curiga"

"tidak, aku akan disini bersamamu"

"Cedric, aku ini calon istri sahabatmu, kita tak boleh terlalu dekat, orang lain bisa salah paham, kau yang menginap atau aku yang akan ke Gryffindor"

"kau tidak perlu berbohong lagi Mione, aku sudah tahu kebenarannya"aku menatap Cedric , ia tidak mungkin tahu kan?Merlin, Cedric tidak boleh tahu!

.

.

.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorrrryyyyyyyy...publish sangat2 telat bahkan terkesan menelantarkan FF ini...  
bener2 ga maksud kya gt...maaffff... :)  
but after all...Classic Love Story is back!**

**THANKS FOR ALL REVIEWERS, READERS, AND SILENT READERS AS WELL..  
PLEASE REVIEW COZ UR REVIEW IS MY DRUGS...**

**XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan Ced" Aku mengerutkan keningku sambil menunduk tak berani menatapnya

"ya, kau mengerti Mione…selama ini kau dan Draco menutupi hal ini dari kami semua"

"Ced, kami tidak menutupi apapun, lebih baik kau tinggalkan aku sendiri dulu"aku berusaha menghindari Cedric

"Mione…aku sudah mendengar semua pembicaraanmu dan Draco tadi pagi…jadi, jangan menghindar dariku"aku menatap Cedric lekat-lekat

"Cedric, please…biarkan aku menyelesaikan semua masalahku sendiri"Cedric tiba-tiba memegang tanganku

"tidak Mione, karena sekarang aku tahu semuanya hanya kebohongan jadi kupikir tak ada lagi alasan bagiku untuk menjauhimu, apalagi cuci tangan dari masalah yang sudah kutimbulkan, aku yang mengajakmu pergi, jadi aku harus bertanggung jawab, biarkan aku membantumu menjelaskan pada semua orang"aku menarik tanganku dari Cedric

"jika kau terus berada disampingku, maka orang akan semakin curiga, jadi Ced...jika kau benar-benar peduli padaku lebih baik kau menjauh"

"aku tidak mungkin menjauhimu Mione"Cedric menatapku

"kenapa?"

"apa kau belum menyadarinya?aku mencintaimu Mione"aku tertegun menatap Cedric yang baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaiku

"Cedric, kau tahu aku dan Draco sudah…"

"aku tahu jika kalian sudah bertunangan, tapi bukankah kalian tidak saling mencintai?kalian bersama karena kalian punya kepentingan masing-masing?"

"walalupun semua itu benar Ced, aku tetap tidak bisa, maafkan aku"aku menundukan kepalaku dan mundur beberapa langkah

"Mione, tatap aku dan bilang kau tidak mencintaiku…"Cedric mengangkat wajahku agar mata kami bertemu

"aku-sangat-mencintaimu-Hermione…"bisiknya, aku terdiam menatap mata Cedric, aku tak mungkin bisa membohongi diriku sendiri sekarang, aku tahu aku juga mencintai Cedric

"aku…Cedric aku…"aku melihat senyum menghiasi wajah Cedric dan tanpa kusadari bibirnya sudah menyentuh bibirku

.

.

.

Aku masuk keaula besar dan menyadari semua orang seperti biasa akan berbisik-bisik saat melihat bahan gossip panas muncul, kuhindari tatapan langsung dengan mereka dan sengaja mengambil tempat duduk disamping Draco agar gossip itu sedikit reda, walaupun aku sangat tidak ingin bertemu apalagi bicara dengan Draco saat ini

"Draco…"sapaku sambil menyodorkan sebuah apel yang sudah kupotong-potong

"tidak perlu"bisiknya lalu mengambil sepotong daging dari piring

"professional lah, sekarang semua orang mulai berspekulasi lagi"desisku yang membuat Draco dengan enggan menarik piring apel yang sudah kupotong tadi kearahnya

"kuharap kau sudah membuat rencana"balasnya lalu mulai makan tanpa menghiraukanku

.

.

.

"sebaiknya kalian bicara Draco"ucap Harry berusaha membujuk Draco yang masih diam tanpa mau menatapku dan Cedric di koridor saat jam istirahat

"aku bisa berbicara didepan media Draco, aku akan jelaskan bahwa kemarin kami hanya membeli buku untuk persiapan NEWT nanti, tak lebih dari itu"ucap Cedric tapi Draco hanya mendengus menatap kami

"Draco, aku juga akan bicara pada Lucius dan Narcissa, kau tidak akan kulibatkan dalam masalah yang sudah kubuat, jadi please berhenti memperlakukan kami seperti penjahat"ucapku sambil menatap Draco

"mudah bagimu bicara Hermione"desis Draco

"kau tahu tak ada apapun yang terjadi diantara kami Draco"lanjutku sambil sekilas menatap Cedric, aku tidak bohong kan? setidaknya saat itu kami tak melakukan apapun, lagipula apa peduli Draco? we have a deal, remember?

"Come on man, jika kau bersikap seperti ini, semua orang akan berpikir bahwa berita itu benar"ucap Harry membantu membujuk Draco, Draco menatapku

"kita bicara berdua"desisnya lalu menarikku tanganku untuk memisahkan diri sedikit jauh dari Cedric dan Harry

"jadi apa rencanamu?"Tanya Draco sambil menyilangkan tangan didada sambil sesekali mendengus pada siswa lain yang melewati kami sambil berbisik

"kita melakukan wawancara dengan Rita pada akhir pekan ini di Malfoy Manor , kita bisa mengajak Cedric juga untuk memperkuat cerita ini. Aku sudah mengirimi Narcissa dan Lucius surat semalam mengenai masalah ini, mereka hanya mau masalah ini segera selesai, jadi mereka akan menyiapkan semua yang kita butuhkan. Bagaimana?apa rencana itu bisa kau terima?"Draco terlihat berpikir

"kuharap minggu ini berjalan cepat, dan untuk membuat para penggosip yang sedang mengawasi kita dibalik tembok itu percaya bahwa kau dan Cedric tidak ada apa-apa, aku harus melakukan sesuatu"bisik Draco sambil melirik kearah beberapa siswa yang sembunyi sambil mengintip kami

"mumpung ada Cedric disini, mereka pasti akan segera melupakan gossip itu"aku menatap Draco yang menyeringai licik

"melakukan apa?"

"aku akan menciummu, tapi ini akan lebih dari yang biasa kita lakukan, ciuman yang hanya dilakukan oleh orang-orang dewasa"aku melotot melihat Draco

"kau gil…hmffhh…"bibir Draco sudah menyentuh bibirku dan mulai menciumnya lembut berusaha untuk membuatku diam, aku melirik kearah Cedric dan Harry tidak jauh dari kami dan menangkap ekspresi Cedric yang tak terbaca. Aku memejamkan mataku tak berani menatap Cedric dan pasrah pada apapun yang dilakukan Draco karena there's no way back now, aku membalas setiap sentuhan Draco, mengikuti tarian lincah lidahnya dimulutku, mengecup dan mengulum bibir masing-masing, Draco memang tak main-main saat ia bilang ini takkan seperti ciuman biasa, kami berdua bagaimanapun adalah remaja yang tentunya dikendalikan oleh hormon pada saat seperti ini, mau tak mau aku sedikit terbawa suasana, Draco memelukku erat kemudian mendorongku merapat ke dinding dan tanganku menahan leher Draco agar tak melepaskan ciumannya

"belum puas heh?"bisik Draco pelan ditelingaku yang membuatku merinding kemudian beralih untuk menjelajahi leherku, kudengar bel masuk kelas berikutnya sudah berbunyi dan makin banyak siswa yang melewati koridor itu karena jam istirahat sudah berakhir

"cukup Draco"bisikku padanya tapi tanganku masih mencengkram rambut pirangnya itu

"Draco…"bisikku lagi, terdengar kekehan kecil dari Draco sebelum ia melepaskanku

"sekarang mereka pasti percaya"ucapnya sambil merapikan rambut dan seragamnya begitupun dengan aku, banyak siswa yang melotot tak percaya menyaksikan apa yang kami lakukan barusan, wajahku terbakar merah tapi tak ada lagi yang dapat kulakukan

"kita harus kekelas ramuan sekarang"bisikku hampir tak terdengar karena menahan malu dengan siswa lainnya, kulirik tempat Harry dan Cedric tadi berdiri dan mereka sudah tak ada disana, mereka pasti langsung pergi tadi, tak dapat kubayangkan bertemu dengan Cedric di asrama nanti malam, pasti akan sangat aneh bagi kami berdua

"sorry for the mark, I don't mean it"ucap Draco tiba-tiba sambil menyeringai saat kami berjalan memasuki kelas

"what mark?"tanyaku bingung

"my kissmark on you"bisik Draco lagi kemudian tertawa dan duduk disamping teman-teman Slytherinnya dan aku yang masih bingung duduk disamping Harry sambil mencerna kata-kata Draco dan segera mengambil cermin saat menyadari apa yang dimaksud Draco, dan memang benar dileherku ada sebuah tanda merah yang tak mungkin tidak menarik perhatian orang lain, aku melirik Draco sambil menggumamkan kata "Damn you" pada Draco yang hanya balas menyeringai mengejek

.

.

.

Aku segera masuk kamar karena takut bertemu dengan Cedric di ruang rekreasi dan segera mengambil buku-buku dan perkamen untuk pelajaran besok, pakaian, serta seragam bersih kemudian membuka pintu kamar untuk menginap di Gryffindor

"mau menghindar lagi Mione?"Tanya Cedric tiba-tiba, aku terkejut saat menyadari Cedric ternyata sudah duduk di sofa depan perapian

"sejak kapan kau disitu Ced?"tanyaku dengan nada suara dibuat sebiasa mungkin

"kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku Mione"Cedric menggelengkan kepalanya

"Ced, setidaknya berikan aku waktu…aku harus pergi sekarang, patroli malam ini kita masing-masing saja"aku pun melangkah cepat meninggalkan Cedric yang hanya menatapku tanpa senyum yang biasanya ia berikan padaku

.

.

.

"Mione…"sambut Ginny begitu melihatku masuk kamar setelah selesai melakukan patroli

"hei Gin, kau belum tidur?"Ginny menggeleng

"apa kau melihat Ron di ruang rekreasi?"Tanya Ginnya lagi

"ya, dia baru saja masuk kekamar, dia tadi tertidur di sofa"aku melepas jubahku dan menggantinya dengan baju tidur lalu merebahkan diriku diranjang disamping Ginny

"Mione…"panggil Ginny

"hmm?"sahutku sambil menarik selimutku

"apa gossip itu benar?kau dan Cedric?"Tanya Ginny sambil berbalik menatapku

"itu tidak benar, aku kan sudah bersama Draco"jawabku seadanya

"syukurlah kalau begitu, aku tidak mau kau dapat masalah hanya karena hal itu, tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba menginap disini?"

"aku hanya rindu dengan asrama kita, apa tidak boleh?"aku balik bertanya sambil menghela nafas

"tentu boleh, tapi kau tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, pasti ada yang salah, apa kau bertengkar dengan Draco atau semacamnya?"aku terdiam sejenak lalu berusaha bercanda

"kau tak lihat kami sebelum masuk kelas setelah jam istirahat ya?mana mungkin kami berdua bertengkar, aku hanya rindu dan sedikit lelah dengan semua ini"jawabku

"kuharap semuanya berjalan seperti yang kau ceritakan padaku selama ini Mione…dan jika kau ingin cerita apapun kau bisa mencariku"

"aku menceritakan yang sebenarnya Gin dan aku tidak punya masalah apapun sekarang, Sophie sudah sembuh, Orangtuaku bahagia..apalagi masalah yang bisa kupunya?"Ginny tersenyum

"baiklah…sekarang kita harus tidur, hari sudah sangat larut"ucap Ginny lalu memejamkan matanya. Aku menatap Ginny sebentar lalu berdiri mendekati jendela, lama aku berdiri disana sambil berpikir tentang aku dan pria-pria disekitarku…Cedric…sebenarnya apa hubungan kami sekarang ini?dia mencintaiku dan kami sempat berciuman,lalu apa?selanjutnya hubunganku dengan Draco juga tidak bisa disebut pasangan,apa perasaannya padaku?bagaimana perasaanku terhadapnya?atau kenapa kami terus berciuman tanpa tahu apa yang kami lakukan dan rasakan? aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan tanpa terasa air mataku menetes, aku mengusapnya dan air mata itu turun semakin banyak,bodohnya lagi aku pun bingung kenapa aku sekarang menangis, untuk apa dan untuk siapa tangisan ini?

.

.

.

"kita perlu bicara Mione"bisik Cedric saat kami tak sengaja duduk dimeja yang sama dikelas rune kuno

"apa yang perlu dibicarakan?"balasku sambil berpura-pura membaca buku didepanku

"semuanya, tentang kita?"Cedric menatapku yang masih menolak menatapnya

"It's not going to work Ced"bisikku lalu mengangkat tangan saat professor memberikan pertanyaan

"aku sudah tahu semuanya Mione, lalu kenapa ini tidak mungkin bagi kita?"

"seseorang mungkin sedang menguping saat ini, kita bicara nanti saja"balasku, Cedric pun melirik kesekeliling kami dan berhenti menanyaiku lagi

.

.

.

"Morning Mione…"sapa Draco yang langsung mengecup bibirku saat kami bertemu di aula besar, kali ini dia menurut saat kuajak duduk bersama Harry di meja Gryffindor, what a great acting!

"pagi Harry"sapaku pada Harry yang tentu saja bersama Cho

"minggu depan sudah ujian NEWT…bagaimana persiapan kalian?"Tanya Harry

"kurasa persiapanku sudah cukup…"sahut Draco

"aku juga"jawabku

"baguslah…kita semua harus benar-benar berhasil dalam ujian minggu depan… besok sudah akhir pekan kita semua harus mulai belajar keras"aku menatap Draco sejenak, besok kami akan bicara dengan media untuk klarifikasi semua gossip yang beredar, Cedric juga akan ada disana padahal aku sudah menghindarinya beberapa hari ini, aku benar-benar berharap besok akan berjalan cepat dan lancar

"Mione"panggil Harry sambil menepuk bahuku

"ya?"

"kau malah melamun dimeja makan, ayo makanlah…"ucap Harry sambil menyodorkan beberapa potong roti padaku, aku tersenyum lalu mengambil sepotong roti

.

.

.

"kuharap tak akan ada kesalah pahaman lagi disini"ucap Draco tegas pada Rita seeker yang notabenenya adalah penulis berita bodoh itu

"baiklah, bagaimana kalau kuambil foto kalian berdua"ucap Rita sambil melirik Cedric yang segera menyingkir dari lensa kamera tanpa perlu disuruh

"terima kasih"ucap Rita padaku dan Draco setelah kami menyelesaikan semuanya

"oh iya, Mr Malfoy...kapan pernikahan kalian akan diselenggarakan?"Rita berbalik menatap Draco

"tentu saja setelah kelulusan"jawab Draco datar lalu menunjukan pada Rita pintu keluar

"setelah kelulusan?"Tanya Cedric tiba-tiba saat aku hanya tinggal berdua dengannya diruang tamu

"aku tidak tahu pasti Ced"jawabku sambil meminum teh hijau dicangkirku

"kau tahu Mione, ini pertama kali kita bicara dengan normal setelah hampir seminggu"ucap Cedric sambil melirikku

"kau tahu ini bukan waktu dan tempat yang tepat Cedric"gumamku kecil

"tapi setiap aku ingin bicara kau selalu saja menghindar..aku tidak mengerti Mione, kau membalas ciumanku waktu itu"bisik Cedric

"Cedric…please…kita akan bicara setelah kita pulang dari sini, aku tak akan menghindar lagi"Cedric menatap ku sejenak

"baiklah…"ucapnya lalu meminum teh di cangkirnya

.

.

.

"so?"ucapku sambil menghempaskan diriku sendiri ke sofa ruang rekreasi ketua murid

"what so?kau yang harusnya memberi jawaban disini"sahut Cedric lalu mengambil posisi duduk disampingku

"what exactly you wanna know Ced?"Cedric tersenyum melihatku yang walaupun bicara ketus tapi tak berani menatap matanya

"apa perasaanmu padaku?setidaknya aku berhak tahu setelah aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu"aku dapat merasakan darahku naik ke wajahku, wajahku pasti sangat merah saat ini

"umm…I'm not gonna lie, I love you too"ucapku cepat dan sama sekali tak berani menatap Cedric, tapi aku dapat menebak bahwa ia sekarang sedang tersenyum

"jadi, bagaimana dengan hubungan kita?we both know our feeling now and-"

"bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu Ced?kau tahu aku ini tunangan sahabatmu sendiri"ucapku memotong pembicaraan Cedric dan memberanikan diri menatap wajahnya

"kalian tidak saling mencintai Mione, dan kau mencintaiku juga..jadi kupikir Draco tak akan punya masalah dengan hal itu"aku tersenyum masam

"itu mungkin memang benar, tapi kami akan menikah segera…pesta kelulusan tinggal beberapa bulan lagi dan kami pasti akan menikah segera setelahnya, aku bahkan tidak tahu berapa lama lagi waktu yang kupunya…dan kau mengatakan padaku hal semacam ini sekarang?"aku menatap Cedric tak percaya

"kalian tak mungkin menikah selamanya kan?ceritakanlah semuanya padaku dan kita bisa mencari jalan keluarnya bersama"

"kau gila Ced…between us? That's not going to work, jadi apalagi yang perlu kau ketahui?"aku dan Cedric beradu pandang sejenak lalu aku memutuskan untuk pergi kekamarku sebelum aku melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh lagi

"tunggu Mione"Cedric menahan tanganku, dia ikut berdiri sehingga kami berdua berhadapan

"aku akan menunggumu sampai kau menyelesaikan apapun perjanjian yang telah kau buat dengan Draco itu, tak bisakah kau berikan aku kesempatan untuk bersamamu?"wajah Cedric berada sangat dekat dengan wajahku dan aku tahu bahwa aku sungguh menginginkan pria inilah yang berdiri disampingku saat aku harus menikah nanti

"Cedric…aku mungkin mencintaimu, tapi aku-"

"setidaknya cobalah Mione…berikan aku kesempatan"aku menunduk menatap lantai, otakku sungguh buntu disaat seperti ini, seharusnya aku tetap menghindari Cedric saja

"Mione..please?"ucap Cedric sambil mengangkat daguku dan tanpa kusadari aku mengangguk pelan…meskipun ragu tapi aku akan mencoba bersama dengan pria yang kucintai ini,setidaknya aku mencoba kan?

.

.

.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

"Congratulation Mione…kau lulusan terbaik!"ucap Ginny sambil memelukku saat jamuan pesta kelulusan diselenggarakan, aku tersenyum pada Ginny sambil melirik sekilas pada Cedric yang berdiri di samping Harry dan Draco tidak jauh dari kami

"Thanks Ginny…dimana Ron?aku harus mengucapkan selamat juga padanya"Ginny melirik sekitar kami

"sepertinya dia bersama Mom dan Dad, itu..mereka disana"tunjuk Ginny kearah keluarga Weasley yang sedang berkumpul, aku pun menarik tangan Ginny untuk menghampiri keluarganya

"selamat Ron"ucapku sambil menepuk bahu Ron yang sedang memakan sepiring pudding coklat

"kau lah yang seharusnya kuberi selamat Mione…"sahut Ron sambil mengunyah pudingnya

"selamat Dear kau memang menakjubkan"ucap Mrs Wesley sambil memelukku

"terima kasih Molly…"

"calon suamimu itu juga sangat mengagumkan…kalian berdua lulusan terbaik tahun ini"

"ya, Draco memang punya prestasi bagus"aku melirik lagi kearah Draco, Cedric, dan Harry berdiri…kulihat Cho sudah berdiri disana..dan aku juga melihat Daphne dan Pansy disana…apa yang dilakukan 2 gadis itu?aku mengamati mereka yang terlihat menggoda Draco dan Cedric…mereka tidak punya hak melakukan itu atas Cedric dan Draco

"umm…Molly , sepertinya aku harus pergi"setelah Molly mengangguk aku segera menghampiri mereka

"Mione…selamat!"ucap Harry begitu melihatku, aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi,lalu aku pun berdiri ditengah-tengah Draco dan Cedric

"selamat"bisik Cedric pelan padaku, aku mengangguk dan mengucapkan selamat juga padanya

"apa kau ada acara setelah pesta ini sayang?"ucap Daphne sambil tiba-tiba menggelayuti tangan Cedric, Cedric mengerutkan keningnya dan mendorong Daphne pelan

"aku sudah punya acara Daph, dan tolong stop call me that"Daphne menatap Cedric sedikit kesal lalu melirik kearahku

"well Granger, kau pun pasti sudah punya banyak acara kan?"aku mengerutkan kening menatap Daphne

"apa maksudmu Greengrass?"

"tentu saja Mione punya banyak acara, dia akan segera menyiapkan pernikahan kami berdua"sahut Draco memotong perbincanganku dengan Daphne, aku lagi-lagi melirik kearah Cedric yang tampak membuang muka dan merasakan tangan Draco yang menarikku untuk lebih dekat padanya. Situasi canggung antar aku, Draco, dan Cedric sudah beberapa kali kuhadapi, tapi disaat ada Daphne dan Pansy didekat mereka berdua entah kenapa aku merasa marah dan protektif, bukankah seharusnya aku hanya cemburu pada Cedric saja?lagipula Pansy tidak melakukan apapun selain berdiri disamping Daphne

"kau protektif sekali Draco"dengus Daphne lalu menarik tangan Pansy pergi, aku menatap Cedric yang terlihat memain-mainkan gelas ditangannya

"kau tak memberikanku selamat huh?"sindir Draco setelah beberapa saat aku diam

"hmm?kupikir tak perlu…kita berdua sama-sama lulusan terbaik kan…"Draco mengerutkan kening

"tapi kau mengucapkan selamat hampir pada tiap orang"

"tidak untukmu"dengusku lalu menyingkirkan tangan Draco yang melingkari pinggangku

"kau dan Cedric sedikit aneh akhir-akhir ini"bisik Draco padaku, aku tidak menggubrisnya

"kuharap tidak ada apapun diantara kalian jika kau tidak ingin ada masalah lagi"

"cih.."dengusku lalu mendekati Cho

"jadi, kau akan segera menikah dengan Harry?"tanyaku sambil tersenyum, wajah Cho memerah

"Harry sudah memberitahumu?"aku mengangguk

"tentu saja, Harry tak pernah menyembunyikan apapun dariku"

"ya, kami akan menikah beberapa bulan lagi…lalu kapan kau akan menikah dengan Draco?"aku melirik Draco yang sedang mengobrol dengan Cedric ia sepertinya tidak tahu sama sekali jika Cedric sudah tahu tentang hubungan kami

"jika sudah saatnya aku pasti akan langsung memberitahu kau dan Harry"

"kami menunggu kalau begitu"sahut Harry sambil memberikan segelas butterbeer padaku

"thanks Harry"

.

.

.

"kau belum tahu Mione?"Tanya Narcissa sedikit terkejut saat aku menggelengkan kepala tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada Sophie, Ibuku baru saja mengirimiku surat kemarin dan bilang bahwa mereka semua baik-baik saja dan segalanya mulai kembali seperti semula, Mom tidak mungkin bohong padaku kan?

"sebenarnya ada apa dengan Sophie?Mom bilang bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja"Narcissa memegang tanganku

"mereka sepertinya menyembunyikan ini darimu, tapi kurasa kau perlu tahu, sel kanker di otak Sophie ternyata masih ada, dan kami diam-diam membiayai semua biaya perawatannya lagi, orang tuamu hanya tahu ada dermawan yang tidak disebutkan namanya yang menawarkan bantuan pada Sophie, mereka menerimanya setelah cukup lama berpikir"aku menghela nafas panjang

"apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"gumamku pelan, Draco menatapku tapi ia diam saja sepertinya tak ingin terlibat dengan urusanku, akupun mengusap air mata yang tak kusadari menetes kepipiku

"dia akan baik-baik saja Mione"ucap Narcissa lagi lalu beranjak pergi sebelum kemudian berbalik menghadap kami lagi

"aku hanya mengingatkan bahwa pernikahan kalian sudah kupersiapkan, tepat sebulan lagi…kau dan Draco bisa mulai memilih baju pengantin besok"Narcissa tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan kami

"aku akan tidur di sofa"ucapku lalu membongkar koperku dan mengambil piyama, aku tak mau lagi memakai baju-baju aneh yang diberikan Narcissa

"terserah"sahut Draco lalu membuka kemejanya dan merangkak naik ketempat tidur, aku mengambil bantal dan selimut lalu berebah disofa kamar Draco, karena kami sudah lulus Narcissa menyuruhku untuk langsung tinggal di Malfoy Manor, ia pun tidak memperbolehkanku bekerja dikementrian sihir, ia bilang wanita keluarga Malfoy tidak perlu bekerja kami hanya perlu di Manor menunggu suami kami…kehidupan yang mengerikan dan sangat kolot!aku menatap langit-langit cukup lama lalu mengambil foto keluargaku yang ada di dompet, aku melihat senyuman mereka yang begitu bahagia, apakah aku bisa melihat senyum sebahagia itu lagi? air mataku keluar tanpa di komando, aku mengusapnya dan menarik nafas panjang berusaha menahan tangisku tapi hasilnya malah aku mengangis semakin menjadi

"hey…apa kau tak sadar ini sudah waktunya tidur?"Tanya Draco tanpa melihat kearahku, pria ini benar-benar yang terburuk

"urus saja urusanmu sendiri"jawabku berusaha ketus tapi tak berhasil

"tentu saja urusanku karena kau sekarang ada dikamarku"balasnya sekarang sambil duduk dan melihatku

"ini kamarku juga bodoh"sahutku lalu mengusap air mataku lagi

"aku ingin tidur dan kau itu mengganggu"balas Draco

"tak bisakah kau bersikap sedikit lebih baik?kau tahu masalahku dan kau masih saja bersikap seperti ini!aku tak percaya hidupku berakhir dengan orang sepertimu"desisku dengan air mata yang semakin deras mengalir, Draco tak lagi membalas perkataanku ia hanya menatapku

"jika kau benar-benar tidak suka aku disini aku bisa pergi ke Manor Harry sekarang"aku berdiri dan mengambil tongkatku bersiap-siap untuk berappearatte

"kau tidak perlu melakukan itu Mione"ucap Draco sambil berdiri, wajahnya terlihat bingung

"tak perlu menahanku hanya karena takut Narcissa akan mencariku, aku akan pulang pagi-pagi sekali"balasku

"bukan itu"bisik Draco sambil melangkah mendekatiku, aku hanya menatapnya

"Draco?"tanyaku saat Draco menghampiri dan memelukku

"aku tidak bermaksud mengusirmu…aku hanya…"

"kau hanya tidak suka ada yang mengganggumu, aku mengerti"potongku sambil berusaha menjauh dari Draco

"aku hanya tak tahu bagaimana cara bersikap saat seseorang menangis didekatku selain pergi atau diam saja"aku menatap Draco sejenak

"kau tahu Mom selalu menangis setelah bertengkar dengan Dad, dan yang bisa kulakukan selama ini hanya melihat lalu pergi meninggalkan Mom yang menangis sendirian tapi aku tak bisa begitu padamu"

"kenapa?"tanyaku

"karena aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai temanku?"jawab Draco dengan nada bertanya

"kau itu teman wanita pertamaku"sambungnya, aku mengerutkan kening

"yang pertama?"

"ya, hubungan ku dengan wanita selama ini hanya kekasih, kalau untuk teman kau yang pertama"aku tersenyum mendengar jawaban Draco, dia sangat berbeda dari biasanya

"baiklah"ucapku

"tentang sikapku tadi, aku…maaf?"ucap Draco sambil mempererat pelukannya

"ok…sekarang kau bisa lepaskan aku"jawabku sambil memutar bola mata

"apa kau sudah merasa baikan?"Tanya Draco sambil menarik tanganku untuk duduk ditepi ranjang

"kurasa belum, aku sangat merindukan keluargaku, mereka bahkan tidak datang pada pesta kelulusan kemarin"

"aku juga merindukan keluargaku"gumam Draco

"kau tinggal dengan mereka Draco"dengusku

"tapi kami tidak pernah bicara lebih dari setengah jam sehari, kau bisa lihat sendiri kan?"jawab Draco, aku merasa sedikit simpati dengan Draco karena yang dkatakannya memang benar

"aku tak tahu harus bilang apa sekarang"ucapku

"aku juga tak tahu harus bilang apa padamu"balas Draco

"apa kau dan Harry seperti ini?"Tanya Draco lagi

"tidak, aku bersahabat lama dengannya, jadi tak sulit bagi kami untuk bicara"Draco hanya mengangguk mendengarkanku

"apa kau belum mengantuk?"Tanya Draco

"tidurlah jika kau mau"sahutku lalu beranjak kembali kesofa

"kau bisa tidur disini Mione"tahan Draco

"tidak perlu Draco, aku disofa saja"

"kau tidur disini atau aku akan ke sofa juga"desisnya

"baiklah, puas?"aku menatap Draco dan mendengus, Draco bergeser dan aku berebah disampingnya

"adikmu akan baik-baik saja Mione, Mom sudah melakukan apapun yang ia bisa untuk membantunya"bisik Draco saat kami terdiam beberapa saat, mengapa Draco harus mengungkit soal Sophie saat aku sudah hampir tenang?mau tak mau aku kembali terisak

"aku harap begitu, aku akan lakukan apapun untuk keluargamu demi Sophie"isakku yang tak sadar Draco telah menarikku dan membiarkanku menangis didadanya, Draco hanya membelai rambutku tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia sepertinya benar-benar tak tahu harus berkata apa, setelah cukup lama menangis aku mendongak menatap wajah Draco

"setidaknya kau bisa bilang"tidak apa-apa Mione…semua akan baik-baik saja" kau kan bisa berusaha menghiburku "ucapku sambil berusaha tersenyum, Draco juga membalas senyumku

"apa aku harus bicara seperti itu?kupikir membiarkanmu meluapkan semuanya lebih baik"aku tersenyum lagi dan mengusap sisa air mataku

"thanks Draco"aku mengecup pipi Draco singkat lalu menyadari Draco sudah menarikku kedalam ciumannya, ia menciumku sangat lembut, lebih lembut daripada biasanya sambil memegang pipiku

"kau akan baik-baik saja"bisiknya sebelum menarikku kedalam ciumannya lagi, aku merasa jantungku berdegup kencang dan aku membalas ciumannya sebelum teringat pada Cedric…aku tidak boleh begini…

"cukup Draco"aku menarik diri dari pelukan Draco dan menjauh darinya

"kenapa?"tanyanya bingung

"kita tidak boleh seperti ini lagi"bisikku

"kita akan segera menikah Mione,kenapa kita tidak bisa?"aku menarik nafas panjang,mungkin sudah seharusnya aku memberitahu Draco

"karena aku bersama Cedric sekarang"Draco terdiam sejenak

"Cedric sudah tahu?"tanyanya

"ya, itulah sebabnya ia berani memintaku untuk bersamanya"

"kau tahu kalian tak punya harapan"desis Draco

"kau juga tahu bahwa kita punya kesepakatan, kau bisa bersama wanita lain dan akupun bisa"

"tidak untuk hubungan macam ini Mione, jika ada yang tahu, nasib keluargaku tamat…"

"aku dan Cedric akan cukup berhati-hati sekarang, hubungan kami tak akan mempengaruhi apapun dalam kehidupan keluargamu, aku janji"Draco menatapku lagi

"baiklah jika maumu begitu tapi asal kau tahu aku tetap punya hak seratus persen terhadap dirimu"Draco membalikan badan dan menutup wajahnya dengan selimut, aku hanya terdiam menatapnya dan kemudian memejamkan mataku berusaha membawa semua masalahku kedalam tidur

.

.

.

"Cedric akan kesini"ucapku saat aku dan Draco memasuki perpustakaan keluarga Malfoy

"selama kau dan dia tidak membuat siapapun curiga"balasnya cuek

"dia tidak hanya ingin menemuiku, dia kan juga sahabatmu"

"sahabat"ucap Draco sarkastik

"apa kau tidak suka aku dengan Cedric?kau hanya perlu bilang"tanyaku sambil menatap wajah Draco

"tidak, I'm really fine with it"balasnya lalu mengambil beberapa buku dan tidak menghiraukanku lagi

"pria aneh"gumamku, dia sendiri yang membuat kesepakatan ini…dan aku sama sekali tidak protes saat tak sengaja memergokinya berciuman dengan beberapa gadis, aku memang marah dihadapan gadis-gadis itu, tapi itu karena aku bersandiwara, well…walaupun aku juga sedikit tidak rela melihat dia mencium gadis lain, tapi tetap saja aku professional menjaga kesepakatan kami...tapi saat aku menemukan pasanganku sendiri, dia malah bersikap aneh, sejak malam itu ia tak pernah mengajakku bicara kecuali ada hal penting, dan ini sudah cukup lama, padahal pernikahan kami akan diadakan lusa

"Draco…"sapa Cedric begitu masuk keperpustakaan, dia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa aku sudah memberitahu Draco

"Ced"balas Draco singkat lalu mengabaikan Cedric yang duduk didekatnya

"buku apa yang kau baca Mione?"Tanya Cedric padaku karena Draco benar-benar mengabaikannya

"buku tentang ramuan herbal"jawabku, Cedric memberikanku tatapan "apa yang salah dengan Draco?" dan aku hanya menghembuskan nafas sebelum menutup bukuku dan meletakkannya cukup keras dimeja

"Draco jika kau memang marah padaku bilang saja, ok?kau tidak perlu melibatkan orang lain dalam urusan kita…itu sangat kekanak-kanakan"Draco melirik kearahku

"aku tidak marah, lagipula kenapa aku harus marah?apa kita punya masalah?"

"jangan pura-pura"desisku

"aku tidak berpura-pura Mione, dan satu lagi, bagaimana mungkin kau menyebut Cedric orang lain?dia itukan sahabat ku dan entah apa dia bagimu…"balas Draco yang membuat Cedric mengerutkan keningnya

"wait…apa yang sebenarnya kalian bicarakan?"Cedric menatapku dan berbisik

"does he know?"aku hanya mengangguk kecil dan Cedric menggelengkan kepalanya

"look Draco, semuanya tak seperti yang kau pikirkan…aku mencintai Mione itulah sebabnya aku melakukan ini, tapi aku tentu saja masih menghargaimu sebagai sahabatku, itulah mengapa aku terus mengikuti sandiwara kalian"

"aku tak ingin mendengar penjelasan apapun Ced…jika kau memang sahabatku, kau tidak akan mengencani tunanganku, berpikir untuk itupun sebenarnya sudah mengkhianatiku!dan satu lagi, aku tak peduli pada hubungan kalian, yang kutahu ternyata kau bukan orang yang kukenal selama ini"

"Draco, aku melakukan ini karena aku tahu kau tidak mencintainya…aku tak akan begini jika kau mencintainya…"

"apa yang kau tahu tentang apa yang kurasakan huh?cinta atau tidak itu urusanku!ini bukan hanya masalah cinta, tapi harga diriku!kau anggap aku ini apa?"Draco membanting buku ditangannya kelantai, harga diri?jadi dia marah hanya karena merasa harga dirinya turun karena hubunganku dan Cedric?bukan karena dia memiliki alasan yang lain?hubungan apapun yang kumiliki dengan Draco memang hanya mimpi buruk!

"kita bisa bicara Draco, lagipula Hermione berhak memilih dia ingin bersama siapa, dan ia ingin bersamaku"ucap Cedric

"dia tak punya hak apapun untuk memilih…kami punya kesepakatan dan dia tak punya pilihan selain aku"balas Draco dengan wajah merah karena kesal

"hey, bisakah kalian hentikan?teriakan kalian akan membuat Narcissa datang kesini"ucapku terganggu mendengar kata-kata mereka, mereka berdua bicara seolah-olah aku tak ada disitu

"tempat ini besar idiot!Mom tak akan mendengarkan ini"desis Draco padaku

"jangan pernah panggil dia begitu Draco…"balas Cedric membelaku

"itu urusanku!lalu kau mau apa?"jawab Draco lagi, karena merasa situasi ini sudah semakin parah akupun berusaha memisahkan keduanya

"kalian tidak perlu seperti ini hanya karena aku, kita semua bisa bicara baik-baik, okay?"

"kami tak seperti ini karena kau!tak perlu percaya diri!kau tahu aku tak suka berbagi, dan sekali lagi kukatakan kau tak punya pilihan lain selain aku, bukannya aku suka padamu,jadi jangan percaya diri"

"sudah kubilang Draco, Hermione sudah memilih dan dia bersamaku"

"cukup!aku tak pernah memilih kalian, hentikan memperdebatkan siapa yang lebih berhak atas aku!aku tak pernah memilihmu Ced dan aku juga tak memilihmu Draco!"aku menahan nafasku yang memburu karena marah dan bisa kulihat Cedric terpaku menatapku…well sepertinya aku sudah salah bicara…

"kita akan bicarakan ini nanti Draco…dan, umm…Ced…bisa kita pergi kesuatu tempat untuk bicara?"Cedric mengangguk lalu menuntunku untuk pergi berappearate ke Manornya, sebelum meninggalkan Draco aku sempat melirik kearahnya dan melihat dia memejamkan mata...bukannya aku tidak bersimpati pada Draco, tapi dia meributkan hal ini hanya karena harga diri dan bukan karena aku…setidaknya Cedric jelas menyatakan bahwa ia mencintaiku, jika boleh jujur aku sedikit kecewa Draco mempermasalahkan harga diri bukannya aku…well, kupikir jalan pikiranku sekarang jadi sedikit aneh, aku bahkan tak bisa memikirkan alasan kenapa aku kesal karena tahu alasan Draco yang sebenarnya, itu pasti karena pengaruh dikurung di Manor menyeramkan ini.

.

.

.

"jadi, apa yang harus kita bicarakan?"Tanya Cedric dengan kening berkerut, terlihat jelas ia sakit hati dengan perkataanku tadi, aku maju beberapa langkah mendekatinya dan memegang tangannya

"kau tahu perasaanku padamu kan?"tanyaku sedikit ragu untuk menatap dia langsung kematanya, dia menggeleng dan aku sedikit tersentak

"aku hanya tahu aku mencintaimu Mione, perasaanmu hanya kau yang tahu…"bisik Cedric

"aku sudah mengatakannya padamu Ced…"Cedric tersenyum masam

"apa gunanya?aku bahkan tak tahu jika itu benar…kau tak pernah memilih untuk bersamaku bukan?"aku menggigit bibirku sendiri menyesali apa yang kukatakan, tapi semua itu memang benar, aku mencintai Cedric tapi aku tak pernah memilih dia…aku hanya membiarkan semuanya berjalan…mengikuti perasaanku…aku tak pernah memilih dia, walaupun aku ingin…lagipula sebenarnya yang dikatakan Draco benar, aku tak punya pilihan selain Draco…

"kau tahu memilih bukan sesuatu yang mudah Ced, terutama jika kau tak punya pilihan itu"Cedric memegang kedua bahuku

"kau punya pilihan itu Mione…"aku menggeleng

"aku dulu punya banyak pilihan, tapi sekarang pilihan ku hanya satu dan itu Draco…"Cedric memejamkan matanya, tergambar di wajahnya aku menyakitinya lagi

"aku tentu akan memilihmu jika aku bisa, karena aku memang mencintaimu, kau pria yang baik, tapi aku akan segera menikah Cedric…dan menikah bukanlah perkara gampang…walau aku berusaha menampiknya, tapi Draco punya hak atas diriku sebesar aku punya hak atas apapun yang keluarganya janjikan…aku tak bisa menjamin kita akan bahagia dengan menjalani hubungan ini…"

"asal bersamamu aku bisa bahagia Mione…"bisik Cedric lagi

"aku hanya bisa mengatakan bahwa aku bersamamu, tapi aku tak akan pernah benar-benar bersamamu Ced…jika kita melanjutkan hubungan ini, itu hanya akan membuatmu terjebak bersama aku yang tak tahu kapan bisa lepas dari Draco…kau juga tidak akan bisa bersama yang lain jika kau bersamaku, apa kau pikir itu akan adil bagimu dan Draco jika aku bersama kalian berdua?mengatasi salah satu saja aku sudah habis akal, dan jika ada yang tahu maka kita semua akan tamat"

"Mione…kita masih bisa mengusahakannya…kerajaan bisnis Malfoy sudah kembali normal"aku menggeleng

"kalaupun itu sudah kembali sekarang, dimasa depan kerajaan bisnis itu juga tak boleh hancur karena aku, aku harus bisa menjalankan peranku dengan sempurna dulu Cedric, please..kita berdua harus bisa menerima ini, bahwa perasaan yang kita punya ini benar-benar sudah terlambat"aku menatap wajah Cedric tapi entah kenapa air mataku tak mengalir saat melihat perih yang ia rasakan…

"aku tetap akan berusaha mendapatkanmu, Romeo tidak pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan julietnya"aku tersenyum kecil

"kau lupa jika perjuangan mereka sia-sia, mereka tak bisa bersatu sampai akhir"ucapku pelan

"setidaknya mereka mencoba"bisik Cedric lalu menciumku, ciuman ini terasa asing dibibirku, ciuman Cedric terasa perih dan menyakitkan walau bukan dalam arti sebenarnya, aku bisa merasakan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini, tapi aku tidak bisa merasakan apa yang seharusnya kurasakan, sakit hatiku sendiri…aku mendorong Cedric pelan lalu mengecup pipinya

"kita sudah selesai dengan percobaan…"bisikku lalu berbalik meninggalkan Cedric yang hanya terpaku menatapku, lalu pada akhirnya berbisik

"aku akan menunggumu"aku terus melangkah mengabaikan perkataannya, kenapa semua harus jadi serumit ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Review again friends...**

**thanks...**

**:)**


	10. Chapter 10

Aku menghela nafas panjang sebelum berappearate meninggalkan Manor Cedric, berpura-pura tak mendengarkan apapun yang ia katakan lagi, karena aku tak mau menyakitinya lebih jauh lagi…

Kugigit bibirku saat aku berdiri didepan Manor Sirius dan Harry, aku terlalu lelah untuk menghadapi Draco sekarang, kuketuk gerbang besar manor itu dan seketika aku mendengar suara seorang peri rumah

"kediaman Mr Black dan Potter…"

"aku Hermione Granger..aku perlu bertemu Harry Potter…"setelah jeda beberapa detik gerbang itupun terbuka

"Mr Potter menyambut anda Miss Granger…"aku mengabaikan kata-katanya dan segera masuk kedalam, aku sudah hafal betul seluk beluk Manor ini, tak ada yang perlu mengantarku untuk menemukan kamar Harry

"hai Mione…kebetulan kau kemari, aku baru saja akan ke Malfoy Manor untuk bertemu dengan mu dan Draco"aku tersenyum pada Harry

"ya, aku disini..dan kurasa kau tidak perlu ke Malfoy Manor sekarang…"Harry terkekeh menatapku

"apa?"tanyaku dengan nada kesal

"kalian berkelahi ya?"Tanya Harry masih sambil terkekeh

"tidak Harry…kami…well…hanya sedikit berargumen…"aku mengelak sambil duduk di sofa dekat jendela lalu menatap keluar

"aku sangat mengenalmu Mione…kau hanya datang tiba-tiba kesini jika ada masalah"aku cemberut lalu melempar bantal sofa itu kearah Harry

"bisakah kau pura-pura tidak tahu untuk sekali saja?I have tons of problem here"aku memutar kedua bola mataku lalu Harry kembali terkekeh dan duduk disampingku

"kau bisa ceritakan padaku…tons of your problem…"Harry membuat tanda kutip saat menyebutkan tons of problem ku

"well done Harry, kau sudah menghancurkan sisa-sisa moodku…"

"ayolah Mione..katakan saja..kau tahu bisa cerita apa saja padaku, lagipula lusa hari besarmu dan Draco, jangan sampai kalian masih bertengkar pada saat itu...karena aku tak mau membuang begitu saja hadiah yang sudah kubelikan untuk kalian berdua"aku tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Harry

"tenang saja, the wedding is still on"

"bagus…lalu ada apa?kau terlihat…kacau…"Harry mengerutkan keningnya kali ini, dia pasti sudah bisa membaca tulisan "aku idiot yang tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk orang-orang yang kucintai" tertera di dahiku

"Mione?"ucap Harry lagi, akupun otomatis membenamkan wajahku dipelukannya, pelukan Harry selalu jadi hal mujarab untuk menyembuhkanku dari masalah, kami selalu memecahkan masalah kami bersama, kami sudah seperti saudara. aku mengingat wajah Cedric saat kutinggalkan tadi dan juga Draco yang selalu bicara mengenai dirinya dan harga dirinya, lalu aku yang terjebak dengan kebodohanku sendiri, tak ada air mata kali ini, aku sama sekali tak merasa sakit karena harus berpisah dengan Cedric, aku hanya tahu bahwa aku orang terbodoh didunia karena harus kecewa dengan apa yang kuputuskan untuk diriku sendiri…

Cukup lama aku diam dipelukan Harry, aku berusaha mencari sakit yang harusnya kurasakan bersama Cedric…aku baru saja putus dengannya padahal aku mencintainya..aku selalu merasa nyaman didekatnya, tersenyum saat ia tersenyum, dan jantungku selalu berdegup kencang saat ia menatapku…itu harusnya cinta kan?aku tak mungkin bisa jadi lulusan terbaik jika hal ini saja tidak tahu…

"cukup sudah..ada apa sebenarnya?"Harry menarikku dari pelukannya agar ia bisa menatap wajahku, kupikir hanya Harry yang bisa kuceritakan mengenai ini, hanya dia yang selama ini bisa membantuku…

"aku sebenarnya ingin mengakui sesuatu padamu Harry, sebelum semuanya terlambat dan aku sudah menikah…"ucapku pelan, baru saja aku akan melanjutkan Harry membelalakan matanya

"Bloody Hell Mione…kau tidak mungkin mencintaiku kan?"Tanya Harry terkejut, aku mengerutkan keningku dan menatapnya sejenak sambil berpikir dan akhirnya mengerti

"well, I definitely love you Harry…you are my bestest friend….but I'm NOT in love with you…silly!"Harry terlihat menghela nafas

"maafkan aku kalau begitu, aku sedikit over react…"ucap Harry sambil menahan malu, terlihat jelas dari wajahnya yang memerah

"jadi kau mau katakan apa tadi?"tanyanya lagi, aku tersenyum lalu melanjutkan

"aku akan bicara, tapi kau janji tidak akan mengambil kesimpulan lagi, okay?"Harry mengangguk sekali

"baiklah…kau tentu sudah tahu bahwa Sophie sakit keras…dan Orang tuaku benar-benar bankrut"aku bisa mendengar Harry terkesiap saat mendengar kabar yang satu itu, dia sama sekali tak tahu jika keluargaku sudah seperti itu, ia baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya saat aku melarangnya menyela

"tak perlu meminta maaf, itu sudah terjadi cukup lama, sudah setahun sekarang…"

"dan kau tidak pernah memberi tahuku Mione?sahabat macam apa itu!"dengus Harry

"kau masih mau mendengar ceritaku atau tidak?"selaku, Harry menatapku lalu mengangguk lagi

"mereka tak memberi tahuku ataupun Sophie, aku baru tahu saat pulang ke Australia dan mereka sudah tidak ada dirumah kami yang dulu…akhirnya mereka menceritakan semuanya padaku dan memberiku kabar bahwa Sophie semakin memburuk, tapi mereka tak punya biaya lagi sehingga terpaksa harus membawa Sophie pulang dari pusat penanganan kanker, aku bertemu dengan Sophie dan tak mungkin bagiku untuk membiarkan dia sekarat tanpa berusaha menyelamatkannya…lalu suatu hari keluarga Malfoy mengajakku makan malam dan offer me a proposal…"

"keluarga Draco?proposal apa Mione?"

"kau harus janji tidak akan marah pada kami…keluarganya menawari pembiayaan penuh atas pengobatan Sophie asalkan aku mau menikah dengan Draco, dan aku menerimanya"Harry menghentikan ceritaku dan memegang kedua bahuku

"please..jangan bilang pernikahanmu lusa hanyalah sebatas itu?"

"aku biasanya akan mengelak, tapi yeah…it is...Harry, saat itu aku masih tertekan dengan keadaan orang tuaku dan Sophie, pikiranku benar-benar kacau dan aku merasa tak punya pilihan lain"

"aku bisa membantu Sophie,Mione…Sirius tak akan pernah keberatan untuk membantu keluargamu"

"aku tak mungkin meminta uang mu Harry…aku merasa memanfaatkan sahabatku sendiri jika aku melakukan itu…"

"dan kau rela menerima tawaran dari keluarga Draco?apa Draco juga tahu hal ini?"Tanya Harry tak percaya, aku mengangguk pelan

"masalahnya bukanlah penawaran keluarga Malfoy padaku Harry…aku dengan sangat rela berkorban untuk keluargaku, tapi…masalahnya adalah…aku dan Draco membuat kesepakatan sendiri…keluarga Malfoy mengira bahwa kami berdua akan benar-benar menjalani penikahan ini, tapi kami tidak sebodoh itu untuk menerimanya begitu saja…Draco membuat beberapa persyaratan yang saling menguntungkan untuk kami berdua, dan ia berjanji akan melepaskanku saat kerajaan bisnis Malfoy sudah kembali mendapat kepercayaan sepenuhnya"

"lalu?"

"kami sepakat untuk boleh bersama dengan orang lain walaupun kami bertunangan ataupun menikah nanti, kami sama sekali tidak mencintai jadi kami sangat setuju dengan kesepakatan satu itu, aku berpikir akan mudah bersama orang lain saat aku sudah bersama orang lain lagi, kupikir karena aku tak akan bersama Draco selamanya maka hal itu akan baik-baik saja…tapi..aku sekarang baru menyadari bahwa hal itu adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah terpikir olehku, perasaan seseorang tidak semudah itu diatur seperti yang kami inginkan"Harry menatapku yang terdiam beberapa saat, aku bingung harus mengatakan apalagi sekarang

"kau bicara seolah-olah kau dan Draco sudah pernah bersama orang lain, Mione?"aku menggigit bibirku lagi

"Draco sudah pasti bersama dengan beberapa gadis lain selama setahun ini, walaupun sesudahnya aku harus berpura-pura marah besar dihadapan gadis-gadis itu, dan aku sebenarnya tak pernah terpikir untuk bersama pria lain, meski I'm kinda have feeling for this other guy…secara tak sengaja this other guy find out dan ternyata ia juga mencintaiku, aku tahu ini gila tapi ia bilang akan menunggu sampai urusanku selesai dengan Draco, dan aku tak tahu bagaimana menolak this other guy, tapi ternyata saat Draco tahu siapa other guy itu dia malah berubah dan marah pada kami berdua, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan semua urusanku dan Draco dulu sebelum memulai dengan orang lain…jadi sebenarnya aku baru saja dari tempat other guy itu sebelum kesini"aku melirik Harry setelah panjang lebar bercerita

"kau bisa mengerti apa masalahku sekarang kan Harry?"tanyaku lagi, sedikit tak yakin melihat Harry yang hanya menatapku balik sambil mengerutkan keningnya, terlihat jelas Harry sedang berpikir keras

"kau mengacaukan hidupmu sendiri Mione, sejak awal kau sudah mengambil langkah salah, dan dari ceritamu tadi, kau semakin memperburuk keadaan yang sudah buruk itu…"ucap Harry sambil menghela nafas

"dan kurasa aku bisa menduga siapa other guy yang bisa membuat Draco marah itu…Cedric?aku sudah menduga ada sesuatu yang tidak beres diantara kalian bertiga"Harry menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"sekarang menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?mengatakan bahwa aku mengacaukan semuanya tidak membantu sama sekali Harry…"

"apa yang kau rasa mengganggumu sekarang?"Tanya Harry balik

"Cedric yang terus-terusan bilang akan menungguku, pernikahan lusa nanti, Mom dan Dad yang sama sekali tidak tahu tentang hal ini, Sophie, dan tingkah Draco yang sama sekali tak bisa kumengerti…?"

"kau mengurutkannya dari yang paling mengganggu atau yang tidak terlalu mengganggu?"

"dari yang tidak terlalu mengganggu"jawabku cepat

"jadi Cedric tak terlalu menggangumu dan tingkah Draco lah yang paling mengganggumu?"Tanya Harry lagi

"bukan begitu, maksudku adalah…umm..okay, anggap saja aku mengatakannya secara random…"Harry tersenyum

"kau tidak bisa menarik kembali kata-katamu Mione…"

"masalah Draco tidak terlalu mengganggu, itulah mengapa aku menyebutkannya terakhir, aku hampir lupa tadi"Harry terkekeh

"bohong…"ucap Harry singkat

"whatever Harry, lalu sekarang bagaimana?"aku menyandarkan diriku disofa berharap mendapat solusi dari semua masalah ini

"jalani saja apapun yang telah kau sepakati dengan Draco, there's no way back now…untuk masalah Cedric…dia cukup cerdas untuk tahu sampai kapan dia harus menunggumu,orang tuamu sebaiknya memang tidak dilibatkan dalam hal ini, dan kudengar Sophie sudah kembali dirawat dan perkembangannya cukup baik, aku baru saja berkunjung ke rumah nenekmu beberapa hari lalu…dia menceritakannya padaku"aku tersenyum masam

"kau memang bisa sangat mudah memecahkan masalahku Harry…"Harry menggeleng

"tidak, aku yakin kau memang hendak menjalaninya persis seperti yang aku katakan tadi...bahkan sebelum kau datang kesini, hanya saja kau perlu aku untuk meyakinkanmu…lagipula yang kau sebutkan tadi bukanlah masalahmu yang sebenarnya Mione…"aku menatap Harry

"lalu apa?"

"perasaanmu lah yang jadi masalah, kau terlihat tidak yakin menjalani ini semua karena kau sendiri tidak yakin atas perasaanmu…"

"aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan Harry"sahutku pelan

"kau bilang mencintai Cedric dan bukan Draco, tapi kau bilang baru saja putus dengan Cedric demi Draco dan datang kesini tanpa sedikitpun tanda-tanda patah hati…apa itu masuk akal?"

"bukan demi Draco tapi demi kesepakatan kami"Harry menatapku

"pikirkan lagi baik-baik Mione, apa memang hanya demi kesepakatan kalian?"

"itu juga demi Cedric..aku tak mau dia terluka terus menerus melihatku bersama Draco padahal dia merasa aku memilihnya…"

"merasa memilihnya?"ulang Harry

"merasa memilih berarti tidak dipilih bukan?"lanjut Harry lagi sambil menatapku serius

"pikirkan lagi semuanya baik-baik Mione…kau pasti bisa menemukan jawaban dari masalahmu…percayalah…"Harry mengacak-acak rambutku lalu berdiri

"kau harus kembali ke Malfoy Manor sekarang, Draco akan dapat masalah jika orang tuanya mencarimu dan kau tidak ada"

"tapi Harry…"

"Draco dan Cedric juga sahabatku Mione…perasaan mereka juga penting bagiku, jika kau merasa tidak bisa menghadapinya kau tahu aku selalu ada disini kan?"aku tertegun menatap Harry sejenak, Harry memang benar, aku terlalu egois jika memaksa dia hanya memikirkan perasaanku…kedua orang itu juga sahabatnya, yang harus kulakukan sekarang hanya mencari tahu apa perasaan yang kumiliki sebenarnya, mengapa bahkan sampai detik ini aku belum menemukan lubang yang ditinggalkan oleh Cedric?apa itu karena ia bilang masih akan menungguku?apa aku masih menganggap dia bersamaku?

"baiklah Harry, aku akan kembali…terima kasih…"ucapku lalu melangkah meninggalkan kamar Harry, mengambil nafas panjang lagi, menyiapkan diriku untuk bertemu dengan Draco…si masalah utama!

.

.

.

Aku membuka pintu kamar pelan dan melihat Draco sudah tidur cukup pulas di atas tempat tidurnya, aku menatapnya sejenak…melihat kerutan dikeningnya yang menggambarkan bahwa ia sangat lelah, nafasnya tidak teratur…dia mungkin sangat kesal sebelum tertidur tadi, tak sadar aku menyapukan tanganku lembut kewajahnya, menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajahnya…ia memang sangat tampan, tak salah orang-orang menyebut dia Prince of Slytherin

"kalau kau bersikap lebih baik sedikit saja…aku mungkin akan dengan rela bersama denganmu Draco…"bisikku pelan lalu merebahkan diriku disampingnya…

.

.

.

**Draco's Pov**

""kalau kau bersikap lebih baik sedikit saja…aku mungkin akan dengan rela bersama denganmu Draco…"aku menahan diri untuk tidak membuka mataku walaupun aku sangat ingin menatap wajahnya saat ia mengatakan itu, apapun yang telah ia lakukan dengan Cedric sejak pergi tadi tidaklah mengganggu karena aku tahu keputusannya pasti akan tetap sama, tapi apa perasaannya berubah?apa ia masih memutuskan untuk bersama Cedric sementara menungguku pergi dari hidupnya?aku mengepalkan tanganku dibawah balutan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhku dan Mione, aku mendengar suara nafas Mione sudah mulai teratur dan ia sudah tidak bergerak-gerak gelisah lagi, ia pasti sudah tertidur sekarang, akupun membuka mataku dan menatapnya, ia tidur menghadap kearahku...

"kau gadis bodoh…jika kau memang tidak rela bersamaku, aku akan melepasmu untuk bersama dengan si bodoh Cedric itu, tunggulah beberapa waktu lagi, dan kau akan bebas"bisikku padanya dan menariknya kepelukanku, ia bergerak sedikit tapi lalu terlihat nyaman

"dasar bodoh"bisikku lagi lalu memejamkan mataku

.

.

.

**Hermione's pov**

Aku dan Draco seharian kemarin tidak bicara, kami berdua terlalu sibuk dan tak diberikan waktu sedikitpun untuk berdua, segala tetek bengek pernikahan benar-benar membuat kami berdua sibuk sehingga hampir lupa dengan apa yang terjadi diantara kami sebelumnya…sekarang aku sudah duduk diruang rias lengkap dengan gaun pengantin dan segalanya, aku bisa mendengar kerumunan orang yang semakin banyak di luar ruangan ini, pernikahan akan diadakan kurang dari satu jam sekarang… Draco dan keluarganya pasti sekarang sedang sibuk meladeni para tamu, hanya pengantin wanita yang tidak boleh muncul sampai prosesi pernikahan dimulai…aku menghela nafas dan mendengar pintuku diketuk

"masuklah"ucapku sedikit gemetar, pernikahan dengan cinta ataupun tidak benar-benar akan membuatmu gugup…aku melihat pintu dibuka dan Harry menyembulkan kepalanya

"Mione…bagaimana keadaanmu?"Tanya Harry sambil melangkah mendekatiku

"aku baik-baik saja Harry, dimana Cho?"Harry tersenyum

"dia menunggu dibawah, sedang berbincang dengan beberapa teman kita dari Hogwarts…"aku mengangguk-angguk lalu menatap bayanganku dicermin

"aku kelihatan aneh ya?"tanyaku sambil mengusap pipiku sendiri

"kau kelihatan hebat Mione…Draco pasti akan pingsan saat melihatmu nanti"

"seperti biasa, kau berlebihan"ucapku sarkastis, kami berdua tertawa sebentar lalu terdiam

"kau yakin?"Tanya Harry tiba-tiba

"yakin atau tidak…inilah aku Harry, aku disini sekarang, siap menghadapi konsekuensi apapun"Harry tersenyum lagi

"maaf karena tidak bisa membantumu keluar dari masalah ini, tapi aku pasti akan selalu mendukungmu"aku mengangguk lalu Harry pun meninggalkan aku sendiri, kupegang keningku sebentar lalu menggelengkan kepalaku

"ini perkara gampang Mione, kau pasti bisa"baru saja aku berusaha meyakinkan diriku sendiri, pintuku sudah diketuk lagi

"ya, masuk saja"ucapku masih dengan nada sedikit gemetar, rasa gugupku belum hilang juga, tak ada suara lagi kecuali suara pintu terbuka pelan, aku menengok untuk melihat siapa yang datang

"Cedric?"ucapku sedikit tidak percaya

"hai Mione, big day huh?"aku tersenyum padanya, ia memang tersenyum padaku tapi senyumnya terlihat sangat dipaksakan

"kau sudah lebih baik?"tanyaku padanya sambil bergeser dari tempat dudukku sedikit, membiarkan Cedric duduk disampingku

"lumayan lah…kau sendiri?"aku menggeleng

"lumayan..."jawabku singkat, kami berdua pun terdiam sejenak

"Mione..aku…"ucap Cedric tapi lalu tiba-tiba terpotong

"Miss Granger, Ayah anda sudah menunggu, anda harus segera memasuki ruang prosesi…"ucap seorang peri rumah sambil menunduk hormat

"maaf Ced, aku harus pergi..thanks for coming…"ucapku lalu keluar dari ruangan, Cedric berjalan disampingku dalam diam, dia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi... saat melihat kami Ayahku tersenyum

"Mione..kau terlihat luar biasa…"ucap Ayahku

'thanks Dad…kau juga terlihat hebat…"Ayahku tertawa dan wajahnya memerah, Cedric menyentuh pundakku lalu berkata

"aku pergi dulu Mione…"aku menatap Cedric yang langsung berbalik meninggalkanku sebelum aku sempat berkata-kata…melihat ia yang berjalan menjauhiku membuat jantungku seperti tertusuk pisau, inikah sakit yang seharusnya kurasakan sejak hari itu?sakit yang harusnya kurasakan bersama Cedric?aku baru merasakannya setelah aku mendengar bahwa Cedric akan pergi, mungkin ia sudah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan aku…

"kau kenapa dear?"Tanya Ayahku saat melihat ku tertegun menatap Cedric yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu

"aku…"aku menahan tangisku, mataku sudah penuh dengan air mata tapi aku tak mungkin menangis disini, dihadapan Ayahku...

"aku tidak apa-apa Dad..hanya gugup…"ucapku pelan sambil menahan air mataku, Ayahku memelukku

"tidak apa-apa Mione…pengantin wanita memang menangis dalam pernikahannya, kau akan baik-baik saja dear…aku mengobrol dengan Draco tadi, dia sangat mencintaimu…kalian akan bahagia"aku menggigit bibirku dalam pelukan Ayahku, keluargaku semuanya termakan oleh kebohongan kami, Draco Malfoy memang penipu ulung yang bisa membuat Ayahku percaya bahwa ia mencintaiku…

"aku tahu, terima kasih untuk semuanya Dad…"aku menyeka air mataku dan menarik nafas panjang

"ayo kita masuk, semua orang sudah menunggu…"ucap Ayahku.

Saat aku memasuki ruangan besar itu, musik pernikahan pun mulai mengalun, lembut dan indah, aku merasa jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat…aku menyapukan pandanganku kesekeliling, aku dapat melihat Harry dan Cho duduk di sebelah Sirius, lalu dibelakang mereka ada keluarga Weasley…aku dapat melihat Ron dan Ginny yang tersenyum lebar padaku…disisi lain aku dapat melihat Narcissa dan Lucius duduk dibangku paling depan bersebelahan dengan Mom, Granny,dan Sophie…mereka semua tersenyum padaku…aku melihat Mr Diggory sekilas tapi tidak berani melihat lebih jauh karena takut akan melihat Cedric yang sudah pasti duduk disebelah Ayahnya, aku menatap lurus kedepan dan melihat Draco berdiri disana, menatapku dengan seringaian khasnya…tatapanku terpaku padanya,dan tersadar bahwa dia memang tepat berdiri disitu, berdiri untuk menungguku...aku ingin segera menggapainya, mencari jawaban atas segala pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba muncul dikepalaku, mengapa untuk beberapa detik aku dapat merasakan manisnya sebuah pernikahan saat melihat Draco?walaupun hanya beberapa detik?aku memegang keningku dan berhenti melangkah

"ada apa Mione?apa kau sakit?"Tanya Ayahku sedikit panik karena aku tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah…semua orang menatapku bingung…aku melihat kesekeliling dan menatap Draco yang terpaku menatapku, ia sepertinya takut aku akan berubah pikiran

"aku tidak apa-apa Dad, hanya sedikit pusing"bisikku lalu mulai melangkah lagi, aku tidak mungkin membatalkan perjanjian sekarang, aku bukan tipe orang seperti itu, aku tiba di altar dan tangan Draco menyambutku, ia tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Ayahku sebelum membawaku naik, aku menatapnya lagi, mengapa matanya begitu berbinar?dan tangannya terasa tulus saat menyambutku?aku tak mendengar apa yang dikatakan orang-orang lain lagi, aku hanya focus pada Draco yang mengatakan "I do" dengan suara lantang, bagaimana bisa ia menjadi penipu seulung ini?bahkan ia dapat menipuku dan membuatku berpikir untuk sejenak bahwa kami saling mencintai…

"Miss Granger?apa kau bersedia menjadi istri dari Draco Lucius Malfoy?untuk mencintai dan menghormatinya dalam suka maupun duka?"aku menatap wajah Draco berusaha mencari jawaban untuk semua kebodohan yang mengisi kepalaku, tapi aku tidak menemukan jawaban apapun melainkan mendapat semakin banyak pertanyaan…

"I do"jawabku pada akhirnya dan Draco pun menciumku, tidak, ia tidak mencium bibirku…ia hanya mengecup keningku pelan…aku menatap matanya, apa ia juga merasakan hal yang sama beberapa saat yang lalu? Apa ia menyadari pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh yang tiba-tiba muncul dikepalaku?semua orang berdiri dari tempat duduknya untuk menyelamati kami, aku tak sengaja melihat Cedric, ia duduk dibangkunya sambil menatapku, menatapku dengan ekspresi tak terbaca…

.

.

.

"aku harus pulang malam ini juga Mione…aku harus sekolah besok, aku sudah banyak ketinggalan pelajaran karena harus kembali menjalani perawatan"ucap Sophie sambil merapikan gaunnya, aku beralih menatap Ibuku

"apapun yang terjadi…Mom harus katakan padaku yang sebenarnya, aku tidak suka dibohongi"Ibuku membelai pipiku

"maafkan aku Mione…aku hanya tidak mau kau khawatir…"aku merengut

"khawatir tidak akan menyakitiku Mom, kalian harus mengatakan padaku yang sejujurnya mulai sekarang…"Ayah dan Ibuku mengangguk

"maafkan kami Mione, tapi untuk apa kita membicarakan hal itu sekarang…?ini hari bahagiamu sayang…"aku tersenyum

"thanks Mom…apa kalian yakin akan langsung ke London?"

"ya, Sophie besok harus sekolah…lagipula Mom dan Dad mu akan segera kembali ke Australia untuk bekerja"ucap Nenekku, aku mengangguk pelan, walaupun sebenarnya masih tak rela membiarkan mereka pergi, aku masih sangat merindukan mereka

"tidak usah khawatir Mione, kita akan mengunjungi Mom dan Dad jika ada waktu senggang dikantor"aku terkejut mendengar suara Draco yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangku

"Draco benar Mione…kau tidak perlu sedih seperti itu"ucap Ayahku sambil tersenyum, aku mengangguk dan melihat Draco dan Sophie sedang bicara

"kau akan menjaga Mione kan?"Tanya Sophie setengah berbisik, Draco mengangguk sambil tersenyum

"aku akan menjaganya…tapi kau juga harus janji padaku"

"apa?"

"kau harus segera sembuh…"bisik Draco, Sophie mengangguk antusias

"ya, aku janji"dia memeluk Draco lalu keluargaku pun pamit

.

.

.

Aku duduk ditempat tidur, melamun untuk memikirkan apalagi yang harus kulakukan mulai sekarang, aku sudah memenuhi janjiku dengan Draco dan keluarganya juga sudah memenuhi janjinya untuk Sophie...lalu apalagi?terbersit kata-kata Draco pada Sophie tadi… "kau harus segera sembuh" ya, Draco pasti berharap aku segera pergi dari hidupnya, makanya ia mengatakan itu pada Sophie…sesuai perjanjian kami…Sophie sembuh, usahanya kembali...kami pun akan berpisah!bodohnya aku sempat berpikir yang macam-macam saat pernikahan tadi, itu pasti hanya pengaruh dari acting Draco yang sempurna…Draco Malfoy, si penipu ulung!

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Thanks again for all reviewers, readers, and silent readers…**

**Semoga kalian suka…**

**Maaf buat banyaknya kekurangan…**


	11. Chapter 11

Aku sedikit terkejut saat mendengar pintu kamar dibuka dan Draco masuk kedalam, aku menatapnya sejenak lalu menundukan kepalaku…bodohnya aku,kenapa aku harus malu padanya padahal kami sudah terbiasa berada dalam satu kamar?

"menungguku heh?"Tanya Draco sambil menyeringai mengejekku

"you wish…"balasku sambil mendengus

"well, mulai sekarang kau harus baik pada suamimu ini,sayang…"aku bergidik mendengar Draco menyebut kata suami, walaupun dia memang benar-benar sudah jadi suamiku sekarang

"kenapa kau tersipu?kau pasti memang sudah menunggu suamimu ini…istri yang baik…"ucap Draco lagi sambil tertawa lalu naik ketempat tidur

"aku lelah untuk meladenimu sekarang"ucapku pelan lalu membalikkan tubuhku untuk tidur, ini malam pertama kami sebagai suami istri, walaupun aku tahu kami tidak punya hubungan seperti suami istri pada umumnya, tapi tetap saja itu tak mengubah kenyataan bahwa kami adalah suami istri sekarang, kenyataan itu membuat ku sedikit canggung melihat Draco…aku cukup lama diam dan berusaha tidur, tapi usahaku sepertinya sia-sia, aku sama sekali tak bisa tidur! baru saja aku akan menyalakan lampu untuk membaca buku, lampu dari sisi Draco sudah menyala duluan

"kau belum tidur?"tanyaku sedikit terkejut karena kupikir sejak tadi ia sudah tertidur

"belum…"jawab Draco singkat, kami berdua terdiam lagi, situasi canggung kembali mengisi celah diantara kami

"apa yang dikatakan Narcissa dan Lucius padamu tadi?"tanyaku untuk mencairkan suasana

"hanya beberapa nasihat…"jawab Draco lagi, akupun mengangguk

"Harry bilang padaku bahwa ia dan Cho akan segera menikah, mungkin pada akhir bulan depan"

"benarkah?mereka memang sudah serius sejak awal"

"ya, lagipula mereka sangat cocok"lanjutku, kami diam lagi beberapa saat

"kupikir kau melupakan sesuatu Mione…"ucap Draco tiba-tiba

"apa?"jantungku berdegup kencang dan berharap bahwa Draco tidak akan pernah menanyakan tentang Cedric lagi…

"kau akan membicarakan masalah kita beberapa hari sebelumnya, tapi sepertinya kau berusaha melupakannya, jadi aku…"

"aku akan bertanggung jawab atas semua perjanjian kita Draco..jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang apapun…"potongku cepat

"bukan itu yang ingin kudengar"dengus Draco

"lalu?"aku mengerutkan keningku, Draco Malfoy memang tak pernah bisa membiarkan masalah sekecil apapun tak berada dalam kendalinya…

"How about Cedric?bagaimanapun juga kau tak bisa membiarkan dia terlibat dalam urusan kita"

"aku tahu, dan Cedric memang tidak akan terlibat lagi"

"tapi kau sudah membiarkannya tahu terlalu banyak"

"dia tidak akan melakukan apapun untuk menyakiti kita, kau tahu itu…"

"yeah…He also knows…that I really hate if someone trying to take something mine…"

"I'm not yours Draco Malfoy"dengusku

"oh really Mione?or should I call you Mrs Malfoy now?"Draco menyeringai

"Cedric tak akan jadi masalah…I promise…"

"semoga saja…sleep tight Mrs Malfoy"ucap Draco lagi lalu membalikan tubuhnya untuk membelakangiku, sekali lagi aku mengutuk diriku sendiri untuk sempat melihat Draco like the way I did in few seconds on the wedding, He really didn't deserve that!

.

.

.

"selamat pagi Lucius, Narcissa"ucapku sambil mengambil kursi berhadapan dengan Narcissa dimeja makan untuk sarapan

"pagi Mione….pagi yang indah bukan?"aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum mengiyakan ucapan Narcissa

"dimana Draco?"Tanya Lucius sambil membolak balik Prophet ditangannya

"umm…dia masih tertidur, dia bilang akan melewatkan sarapan"

"anak itu memang tidak bisa berubah, bahkan setelah ia menikah"dengus Lucius lalu kami memulai sarapan kami

"kau harus melihat Prophet hari ini Mione"ucap Narcissa sambil meminum teh dicangkirnya

"I bet that's all about the royal marriage…"ucapku setengah hati

"ya…pernikahan keluarga Malfoy memang selalu menjadi perbincangan, tapi kali ini kau harus lihat betapa eksklusifnya mereka membahas pernikahan kalian, kau adalah Muggle born pertama yang menjadi seorang Malfoy dan kau menikah dengan anak tunggal kami, yang berarti kemurnian darah kami berakhir pada Draco…mereka terus bertanya-tanya mengapa kami melakukan ini"aku mencengkram sendok ditanganku, aku benar-benar kesal mendengar nada halus yang digunakan Narcissa saat ia berbicara merendahkan ku…padahal aku selalu berpikir bahwa Narcissa akan berbeda karena ia selalu terlihat menerimaku bahkan sejak awal ia selalu menjadi yang paling ramah dan mengerti

"apa itu hal buruk?membiarkan kemurnian darah kalian berakhir pada Draco?"tanyaku berusaha tersenyum

"tentu akan jadi hal baik jika semuanya setimpal"jawab Lucius tampak tak peduli sama sekali

"well, then it will…"jawabku, kemurnian darah keluarga Malfoy tak akan berakhir pada Draco…aku tak akan tinggal cukup lama untuk membiarkan itu terjadi…bagaimanapun juga aku dan Draco punya perjanjian kami sendiri, kami akan punya pasangan masing-masing saat kami berpisah nanti, jika saat itu tiba, Lucius dan Narcissa bisa tersenyum bahagia menyambut menantu baru mereka yang pastinya akan berdarah murni juga…

.

.

.

"kau sudah membaca prophet?"Tanya Draco sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah

"semuanya hanya tentang pernikahan menjijikan itu kan?"ucapku ketus sambil duduk disofa besar didekat Draco

"aku tak akan menggunakan kata menjijikan jika aku jadi kau…tapi kau harus membacanya"

"kenapa?apa ada kaitannya dengan isu yang berkembang tentang bisnis Malfoy?"

"ya, banyak sekali muggleborn yang turut membeli saham kami, dan sepertinya pemegang saham yang lama juga berpikir ulang tentang rencana menarik sahamnya, dan asal kau tahu banyak orang yang sangat respect pada pilihan kita berdua"

"well, sepertinya semakin baik saja Draco…our deal is about to end then, the time is running really fast"

"ya, tapi kau perlu tahu bahwa jika kita mengakhirinya secara tiba-tiba, maka artinya akan sama dengan melempar granat kepada keluargaku"

"kau tidak perlu memberitahuku karena aku sudah tahu Draco"dengusku

"moodmu sangat jelek semenjak pernikahan itu Mione"komentar Draco sambil terkekeh

"yah…kau pikir ini karena siapa?"aku mendengus lagi lalu berdiri

"kupikir ada baiknya aku berjalan-jalan keluar untuk mencari udara segar, Manormu ini tidak terlihat menyenangkan untukku"Draco menyeringai

"well, I'm afraid you can't go out today"

"kenapa?"

"because we're move out today…Mom sudah menyediakan sebuah Manor untuk kita, tidak jauh dari Manor Harry"

"kenapa kita harus pindah?"

"aku lelah harus berpura-pura bahkan dirumahku sendiri, lagipula mulai besok aku akan mulai menjalankan bisnis keluargaku, kupikir kita berdua akan perlu banyak privasi…"

"bagaimana denganku?kau akan pergi setiap harinya untuk bekerja, lalu aku akan membusuk di manor?"

"oh…kau tidak perlu takut kesepian, aku menjalankan pekerjaanku dimanor, ruang kerjaku terhubung langsung dengan kantor"ucap Draco sambil menyeringai

"aku tidak mengeluh karena kesepian"kataku sambil memutar bola mataku

"jadi, kapan tepatnya kita akan pergi?kupikir setidaknya kau bisa bicara padaku sebelum mengambil keputusan"lanjutku, Draco mengancing kemejanya lalu menyeringai lagi

"setelah aku mengenakan kemejaku Mione"aku menatap Draco tak percaya

"you're so unbelieveable"aku pun segera mengambil koperku untuk memasukan barang-barang yang kuperlukan sambil mencoba mengabaikan tatapan Draco padaku

.

.

.

"well, kalian sudah punya kehidupan sendiri , tapi aku akan sangat senang jika kalian tetap punya waktu untuk mengunjungi kami disenior Manor…"ucap Narcissa sambil tersenyum sebelum pergi meninggalkan kami di Manor baru kami, atau kau bisa mulai menyebutnya junior manor sekarang…

"jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"ucapku berbalik untuk melihat Draco yang berdiri menatap keluar jendela

"hmm…bagaimana kalau kita mulai memilih kamar?kupikir kau pasti tak akan mau satu kamar denganku lagi kan?"

"too much risk…keluarga kita bisa kapan saja datang, dan jika melihat hal itu semuanya mungkin akan terbongkar"Draco mengangguk

"bagus kalau kau berpikir seperti itu, kupikir kau sudah cukup muak padaku sehingga tidak bisa berpikir rasional"aku tersenyum kecil menatap Draco

"aku masih bisa berpikir rasional Draco, kupikir kau lah satu-satunya orang yang mulai tak berpikir rasional disini"Draco mengerutkan keningnya lalu duduk disofa

"apa maksudmu?"

"jika kau tak menyadarinya, sebenarnya kau sendiri sudah menunjukan padaku betapa kau ingin segera menyingkirkan aku…selain itu caramu mengatasi masalah ku dan Cedric beberapa waktu lalu, itu menjelaskan bahwa kau sangat irasional saat ini"

"aku melakukan itu bukan karena aku irasional Mione…aku hanya tidak ingin tetek bengek tentang kehidupan percintaanmu menjadi batu sandungan untuk keluargaku"

"jika kau sudah lupa Draco, kau sendiri yang mengajukan syarat yang memperbolehkan kita bersama orang lain dan tak mencampuri kehidupan masing-masing"

"jika mungkin kau salah paham disini Mione…bersama dengan orang lain yang kumaksud adalah bukan untuk menjalin hubungan, kau hanya boleh bersenang-senang dan tidak melibatkan hubungan serius dalam hal itu"aku memutar bola mataku

"wow! Jadi kau pikir aku jenis wanita yang bisa sepertimu?melakukan sesuatu hanya untuk kesenangan?sorry, aku bukan salah satu dari wanita yang kau kencani selama ini"aku berbalik untuk meninggalkan Draco tapi ia menghalangiku

"bisakah kita berhenti berdebat Mione?setelah hari itu kita sama sekali tidak pernah bisa bicara dengan benar"aku menatap Draco sejenak lalu mengambil nafas panjang

"baiklah, tapi please berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata menyebalkan"aku pun duduk disofa tepat disamping Draco

"sorry, aku memang kesal karena tahu kau bersama Cedric, itu mungkin salah satu pengaruh memiliki DNA keluarga Malfoy…"aku mengerutkan keningku

"DNA Malfoy?"tanyaku sarkastis

"ya, aku tak pernah bisa menerima jika aku harus berbagi…mereka selalu memenuhi segala kebutuhanku segera bahkan sebelum aku memintanya…jadi yah, itu mempengaruhiku…"Draco melirikku sejenak

"bukannya aku menganggapmu milikku, aku hanya terpengaruh dengan status yang kita sandang, kau tahu sendirilah, segala tetek bengek tentang pernikahan itu"aku terkekeh melihat Draco yang sedang berusaha mengibarkan bendera putih diantara kami

"baiklah, aku mengerti perasaan itu, maaf juga jika moodku jadi sangat jelek akhir-akhir ini…kau pasti akan berpikir aku sudah gila jika aku bilang bahwa saat pernikahan itu, entah kenapa untuk sejenak aku merasa bahwa pernikahan inilah yang kuinginkan, bahwa kita memang sudah seharusnya seperti ini, aku bahkan sempat mengira bahwa kita berdua saling mencintai! itu gila kan?kurasa keadaan di sekitar kita membuat kita sendiri kebingungan dengan situasi ini"Draco ikut terkekeh

"kau benar, itulah kenapa aku membawamu pindah, jika aku harus terus berakting layaknya suami yang sedang kasmaran denganmu…aku bisa benar-benar jadi gila"kami berdua tertawa bersama, lega rasanya bisa mengatasi masalah dengan Draco…

"aku tidak melihat peri rumah sejak tadi, apa aku harus mengurus manor besar ini sendirian?"tanyaku sambil menyapukan pandanganku kesekitar ruangan besar itu, luas manor ini setidaknya 20.000 m…aku tidak mungkin dapat mengurusnya sendirian

"tergantung kita, peri rumah memang tidak tinggal disini bersama kita seperti di manor senior, mereka hanya akan muncul jika kita memanggil dan memberikan perintah…kau cukup memanggil nama mereka, kupikir itu lebih baik daripada membiarkan mereka berkeliaran dan mungkin akan mencuri dengar apapun yang kita bicarakan"

"kau tahu mereka punya royalty dan tak akan pernah membocorkan apapun tentang tuan mereka"

"yah, aku tak mau ambil resiko"ujar Draco sambil mengendikan bahunya

"jadi kita hanya berdua?bukankah manor ini terlalu besar jika hanya untuk kita berdua?"

"kenapa?kau ingin melihat Malfoy junior kita berlari-lari meramaikan tempat ini?"Draco menyeringai sambil mendekatkan wajahnya padaku

"Nice try Draco…tapi mungkin kau bisa menciptakan Malfoy's mini monsters dengan orang lain…ayolah, kita harus mulai menata ulang manor ini"

.

.

.

Sudah hampir 3 minggu sejak kami pindah ke manor ini dan sejauh yang kutahu semuanya berjalan lancar, Sophie menunjukkan tanda-tanda kemajuan walaupun itu tidak bisa memastikan bahwa ia akan sembuh, setidaknya itu memberikanku harapan…lalu semakin hari kerajaan bisnis Malfoy mengalami kemajuan walaupun mereka masih beberapa langkah dibelakang keadaan mereka sebelum isu tersebut berkembang, tapi kurasa kami hanya harus menunggu beberapa waktu lagi sampai perjanjian kami berakhir

"Draco?"aku membuka pintu ruang kerja Draco dan mengintip untuk mencarinya

"baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu lagi jika aku sudah membacanya"ucap Draco pada Angela Mason sekretarisnya yang segera pergi meninggalkan kami untuk kembali kekantor lewat pintu yang sudah dihubungkan langsung keperusahaan Draco

"ada apa Mione?"aku mengambil tempat duduk didepan meja kerja Draco

"Harry baru saja pulang, ia mengundang kita kepernikahannya hari minggu nanti, kuharap kau bisa menyisihkan sedikit waktu untuk itu"

"hari minggu aku tidak ada jadwal apapun, kita pasti akan menghadiri pernikahan Harry…apa kau bisa pergi mencari hadiah sendiri?aku tak akan bisa menemani karena pekerjaanku masih cukup banyak"

"baiklah, aku akan mengajak Ginny…lagipula aku sudah cukup lama tidak keluar bersamanya"

"baguslah"ucap Draco lalu kembali focus pada berkas-berkas ditangannya

.

.

.

"kau pikir Harry dan Cho akan suka hadiah ini Gin?"tanyaku sambil memegang sepasang piyama sutra

"kupikir mereka akan suka, lagipula Harry dan Cho pasti akan menyukai apapun yang kau berikan Mione"

"menurutmu begitu?wah, kau memang benar-benar membantuku Gin…jika aku pergi bersama Draco tadi, dia pasti akan memburu-buruiku"Ginny tertawa melihatku

"kau sepertinya punya kehidupan pernikahan yang benar-benar hebat Mione..kau terlihat bahagia, dan asal kau tahu pria memang selalu bersikap seperti itu jika diajak belanja"aku memutar bola mataku

"bagaimana Hogwarts?"tanyaku pada Ginny sambil memilih-milih barang lain

"tak ada perubahan Mione…apa kau merindukan Hogwarts?"aku mengangguk mengiyakan

"tentu saja…aku merindukan semua yang ada disana, hanya tinggal di manor tanpa punya apapun untuk dikerjakan membuatku bosan setengah mati"

"kenapa kau tidak mengambil pekerjaan dikementrian saja kalau begitu?"

"tidak semudah itu Gin…keluarga Draco tidak memperbolehkanku bekerja, lagipula aku harus mengurusi manor kami"Ginny tersenyum

"kupikir kau selalu ingin bekerja dikementrian…oh iya, bagaimana kabar keluargamu?"

"Mom dan Dad masih mulai merintis karir mereka lagi dan Sophie sudah menunjukan kemajuan, bagaimana dengan Ron?"

"Ron sedang sibuk dikementrian, dia bekerja keras untuk bisa bekerja disana, jadi sepertinya dia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya"

"baguslah…"aku melirik jam kemudian mendesah

"ada apa Mione?"

"aku harus pergi bersama Narcissa ke sebuah acara amal, ayolah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

"baiklah"ucap Ginny lalu kamipun keluar dari toko itu

.

.

.

"darimana?"Tanya Draco sambil menyandarkan dirinya di kepala tempat tidur saat aku masuk kedalam kamar

"pesta amal dengan Narcissa, tumben kau pulang lebih awal"aku menjawab sambil merangkak ke tempat tidur kecil disebelah tempat tidur utama yang terpisah beberapa meter

"pekerjaanku sudah selesai semua"

"oh…aku tidur duluan kalau begitu…"aku menarik selimut dan mulai memejamkan mataku

"Mione…?"panggil Draco, akupun menengok kearahnya

"apa lagi?aku lelah sekali hari ini Draco…"

"ada surat untukmu, aku menerimanya tadi siang…itu dari Sophie…"

"mana suratnya?apa kau membacanya?"tanyaku sambil duduk di tepi tempat tidurku

"tentu saja tidak"Draco membuka laci dan memberikan suratnya padaku

"thanks"aku mengambilnya dan mulai membaca

_My dear sister Mione,_

_Bagaimana kabarmu?kau jarang sekali mengirimkan surat sesudah menikah…_

_Mom bilang kau dan Draco sudah tinggal dirumah sendiri sekarang…aku sedang liburan dan aku ingin menghabiskan liburanku di rumahmu, please?_

_aku bosan di London, lagipula Granny akan ke Sydney menjenguk Mom dan Dad…aku baru saja dari Sydney , jadi kupikir tidak ada salahnya aku datang ketempatmu…._

_Balas segera suratku, kalau kau dan Draco tidak keberatan aku akan datang akhir pekan ini…._

_Your Sister_

_Sophianne Granger_

"Sophie ingin liburan disini…kuharap kau tidak keberatan Draco?"tanyaku

"aku tidak keberatan, tapi itu artinya kita berdua harus kembali bersandiwara dirumah kita sendiri plus…kita tidak boleh tidur diranjang terpisah selama Sophie ada disini"

"Aku tahu, lagipula dia mungkin tidak akan lama, mungkin hanya 1,5 bulan…kau juga jarang dirumah, jadi aku pikir tak akan ada masalah"

"baiklah…"jawabnya, aku mengangguk lalu segera mengirim surat balasan untuk Sophie…

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

"hei…"ucapku sambil membalas lambaian tangan Sophie padaku di depan Manor

"dimana Mom dan Dad?kupikir mereka mengantarmu kesini"aku menghampiri Sophie dan menggandeng tangannya

"mereka mau mengantarku, tapi aku menolaknya…aku ini bukan anak kecil lagi Mione…lagipula aku sudah disini kan sekarang"jawab Sophie sambil tersenyum

"baiklah, baiklah…ayo kuantarkan kekamarmu"Sophie mengangguk lalu kami naik kelantai atas

"kamarku ada diujung lorong ini, jadi kalau kau perlu apapun kau bisa segera memanggilku…"Sophie mengangguk lalu masuk kekamarnya

"kamar tamu saja sebagus ini, aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana bagusnya kamarmu dan Draco…liburan disini pasti akan sangat menyenangkan…"ucap Sophie sambil berlari kecil dan merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur, aku mengikutinya lalu duduk disampingnya

"apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak check up setiap minggunya dan malah berlibur kesini?"tanyaku pelan pada Sophie, dia tersenyum

"tidak apa-apa Mione…dokter sudah memberiku banyak sekali obat untuk kuminum setiap hari, lagipula mereka bilang aku sudah tidak butuh terapi lagi…kau tidak perlu khawatir"aku balas tersenyum

"kau harus bilang padaku jika kau merasakan sakit…promise me..okay…"Sophie mengangguk

"baiklah Mione…aku janji"

"bagus"ucapku lalu menatap wajah Sophie sebentar

"kau sudah mulai memanjangkan rambutmu lagi?"tanyaku sambil menyentuh rambutnya yang masih pendek

"ya, baguskan?aku takkan membiarkan mereka memotongnya lagi, aku kan juga mau terlihat cantik sepertimu"

"ya, ini terlihat bagus..lagipula itu artinya keadaanmu memang sudah sangat membaik"Sophie mengangguk-angguk

"kau pasti lelah, istirahat saja…panggil aku jika kau perlu sesuatu…"Sophie mengangguk lagi lalu aku meninggalkannya dikamar

.

.

.

"Draco!"pekik Sophie senang saat melihat Draco masuk keruang makan

"hey…kau sudah sampai disini ya?kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku?"Tanya Draco sambil memeluk Sophie

"kupikir Mione yang memberitahumu"jawab Sophie sambil melirik kearahku

"kupikir kau masih sibuk"balasku cepat sambil mendengus pada Draco

"kau lihat dia kan Sophie?dia terus memperlakukanku seperti itu…kakakmu itu benar-benar parah"ucap Draco sambil duduk dikursinya sedangkan Sophie hanya tertawa menanggapi

"kalian berkoalisi atau apa sekarang?"ucapku sambil mendengus lagi lalu mengambil sedikit pasta kepiringku sambil melirik pada Draco dan Sophie yang juga menyendok makanan kepiring mereka masing-masing

"kau tidak suka makanannya Soph?"Tanya Draco saat melihat Sophie menyuap sedikit sekali makanan kemulutnya

"aku suka…"jawab Sophie lalu menyuap makanannya lagi, wajahnya terlihat pucat sekali

"kau baik-baik saja Soph?bukankah mushroom pasta adalah kesukaanmu?"tanyaku

"ya..aku baik-baik saja…aku hanya masih lelah karena perjalanan tadi Mione…perutku jadi sedikit tidak enak…"

"apa kita harus kerumah sakit?"Tanya Draco cepat

"tidak,tidak…aku hanya perlu meminum obatku, kalian tidak usah berlebihan begitu"Jawab Sophie sambil tertawa kecil

"kau yakin?"tanyaku lagi sambil memegang tangan Sophie

"Mione, aku datang kesini untuk liburan,bukan untuk berobat …lagipula aku baik-baik saja"

"baiklah…tapi kau akan bilang padaku jika kau merasa sakit kan?"

"ya, pasti…"

"cepat selesaikan makanmu dan minum obat…agar kau bisa beristirahat"

"baiklah"jawabnya

"apa kau perlu ditemani malam ini Soph?kau bisa tidur bersama Mione dikamar kami, aku bisa tidur dikamar lain..bagaimana?"tawar Draco

"tidak perlu Draco…aku tidak mau merepotkan kalian disini..lagipula aku sudah terbiasa tidur sendirian..."Sophie menyuap makanannya lagi lalu meminum segelas susu dengan cepat

"aku sudah selesai sekarang…aku keatas duluan ya…"ucapnya lalu berlari meninggalkan aku dan Draco

"apa kau yakin dia baik-baik saja?"Tanya Draco setengah berbisik padaku, aku melirik kearah Draco dan menghela nafas

"entahlah Draco…aku sangat ingin percaya bahwa Sophie baik-baik saja, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa ia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku"

"dia memang terlihat lebih baik…rambutnya bahkan sudah tumbuh lagi, hanya saja kulitnya terlihat lebih pucat dari sebelumnya, sepertinya kita harus membawanya ke Healer?"

"kau dengar ucapannya tadi, ia tidak mau dibawa ke Healer, bahkan hanya untuk check up…aku akan mengawasi Sophie, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan"Draco mengangguk

"terserah kau saja kalau begitu"ucapnya lalu meminum air digelasnya dan beranjak dari tempatnya

"aku harus memeriksa beberapa berkas, jika kau perlu sesuatu, aku ada di ruang kerjaku"

"okay"sahutku lalu mengurungkan niatku untuk kembali makan, aku membereskan meja, kemudian melangkah pelan ke kamar Sophie untuk mengecek pintunya pelan dan kulihat ia sudah tertidur lelap, sepertinya ia benar-benar kelelahan, mungkin aku dan Draco saja yang terlalu cemas, aku merapatkan selimut Sophie lalu menuju kamarku untuk membungkus kado pernikahan untuk Harry dan Cho besok

.

.

.

"kau belum tidur?"Tanya Draco saat mendapatiku masih terjaga waktu ia sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya

"aku baru saja mau tidur, tadi aku membungkus kado untuk Cho dan Harry dulu, kau tidak lupa kan untuk mengosongkan jadwalmu besok?"Draco hanya mengangguk lalu naik ketempat tidur

"aku tidur duluan kalau begitu, aku lelah sekali"ucap Draco sambil memejamkan matanya, aku hanya mengangguk lalu mematikan lampu kamar dan mulai tertidur juga

.

.

.

"pagi Mione…ayo bangun…"suara Sophie membangunkanku pagi itu, aku bangun sambil mengucek-ngucek mataku

"ada apa Soph?"tanyaku

"kau harus mengantarkanku mencari gaun hari ini…kau tidak bilang jika akan menghadiri pernikahan Harry, aku tidak membawa gaun yang bagus Mione…"ucap Sophie cepat

"Sophie…kenapa kau jadi cerewet sekali sekarang?kau pakai saja gaun ku yang ada di ruang pakaian, masih banyak yang belum pernah kugunakan, lagipula ukuran kita kan sekarang sudah sama…"

"benarkah?aku boleh pakai yang mana saja?"aku mengangguk-angguk lalu membawa Sophie keruang pakaianku

"pilih saja yang mana kau mau, ini semua pemberian Narcissa…"Sophie tersenyum senang lalu mulai memilih gaunnya

"wow…tempat ini lebih bagus daripada butik…"gumam Sophie masih sibuk memilih

"tapi ingat, jangan pakai yang tak sesuai dengan umurmu…"

"iya, gaun yang cocok untuk anak umur 13 tahun…aku tahu Mione"balasnya sambil memutar bola mata

"baguslah kalau begitu, pemberkatan nikah Harry akan diadakan jam 11 nanti, pastikan kau sudah punya pilihan Soph"dia hanya mengangguk lalu aku meninggalkannya untuk mandi

"kalian berisik sekali"gerutu Draco sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya saat aku keluar dari ruang pakaian

"tidak bisakah memulai harimu dengan tersenyum Draco…kau hanya bisa menggerutu saja"ucapku dan terkikik saat melihat senyum Draco yang sangat dibuat-buat

"puas?"ucapnya lalu berdiri dan berlari cepat mendahuluiku masuk kekamar mandi

"DRACO MALFOY!"teriakku saat ia menyeringai mengejek dan menutup pintu kamar mandi tepat didepan wajahku

"aku duluan Mione…"ucapnya santai dari dalam kamar mandi

"buka sekarang juga Draco!"bentakku dari depan pintu

"kenapa sayang?kau mau mandi berdua?"sahut Draco dari dalam sambil tertawa keras

"kau benar-benar menyebalkan"dengusku lalu pergi kekamar mandi di kamar yang lain

.

.

.

"kau cantik sekali Mione…kau bisa membuat Cho minder nanti…benarkan Draco?"ucap Sophie saat melihatku keluar dari kamar

"sebenarnya yang mau menikah kau atau Cho?"ucap Draco sarkastis padaku

"apa-apaan kalian ini?apa aku terlalu berlebihan?ya sudah, aku akan mengganti bajuku"balasku sambil berbalik hendak masuk kekamar lagi

"jangan….jangan Mione"ucap Sophie cepat sambil menarik tanganku

"aku hanya bercanda, maaf ya…"lanjut Sophie lalu melirik kearah Draco yang hanya menyeringai melihatku

"manja sekali kau ini…Sophie bahkan lebih dewasa daripada kau"ucap Draco mengejek

"apa pedulimu?"balasku menatap Draco dengan kesal

"tidak ada…"jawabnya masih sambil menyeringai

"kau ini…"

"sudahlah Mione, masa pengantin baru seperti kalian bertengkar hanya karena masalah kecil seperti ini…"sela Sophie menatap kami berdua

"tidak apa-apa Soph…kami memang selalu seperti ini, mungkin ini cara kami untuk menunjukan cinta kami…benarkan sayang?"jawab Draco sambil melirik kearahku, aku memutar bola mataku dan mengerang kecil

"kau harus lebih pintar mencari suami daripada aku Soph…"ucapku lalu menggandeng tangan Sophie untuk pergi Manor Harry karena acara pernikahan akan segera dimulai

"jangan tinggalkan aku sayang…."ucap Draco dengan suara yang dibuat-buat manja sambil menahan tawa, aku kembali memutar bola mataku dan Sophie hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kami berdua

.

.

.

"Harry…"ucapku lalu memeluk Harry erat

"aku merindukan kalian semua"balas Harry ditengah-tengah pelukannya, aku melepaskan pelukan kami dan Draco bergantian memeluk Harry sekilas

"Big day Harry…"ucap Draco sambil tersenyum

"ya,aku sedikit gugup sekarang ini"Harry bicara sambil memegang dadanya, kami hanya tertawa menanggapi

"Sophie…kau juga datang..."Harry mengacak-acak rambut pendek Sophie sambil tersenyum

"tentu saja, aku tak akan melewatkannya Harry"ucap Sophie sambil tersenyum

"terima kasih…dimana Mom dan Dad?"Tanya Harry sambil mencari Ayah dan Ibuku, ia memang sangat akrab dengan mereka sehingga sudah memanggil mereka Mom dan Dad

"maaf Harry…mereka tidak bisa datang, mereka titip salam dan hadiah untukmu dan Cho"aku tersenyum pada Harry

"ahh…sayang sekali…pernikahanku tak lengkap tanpa mereka"Harry terlihat kecewa

"maaf Harry"ucapku lagi sedikit merasa bersalah

"tidak apa-apa Mione…"

"Harry"sebuah suara dari belakangku membuat aku terpaku ditempat,aku sangat mengenali suara itu, suara yang sudah satu bulan ini tak kudengar dan memang berusaha untuk kuhindari…Cedric Diggory…

"Cedric…"balas Harry lalu memeluk Cedric juga

"apa kabar Draco?Mione?"Tanya Cedric padaku dan Draco yang terdiam sejak ia datang

"kami baik-baik saja Ced, bagaimana keadaanmu di Rusia?"Tanya Draco

"Rusia?"tanyaku bingung

"aku pindah kesana untuk sementara waktu Mione, dan aku juga baik-baik saja Draco, jika baik yang kau maksud adalah secara fisik"jawab Cedric cepat sambil melirik sekilas kearahku, Draco menatap Cedric tajam

"aku tak percaya kau masih mengungkit hal itu disini"ucap Draco dengan suara kecil tapi tajam

"aku hanya berusaha jujur"balas Cedric sambil menatap Draco, wajah mereka sama-sama memerah menahan marah

"hei…hei..hentikan, okay…ini pernikahanku dan kalian tidak boleh seperti ini"sela Harry sambil menarik Cedric menjauh dari Draco

"ada apa Mione?"Tanya Sophie yang berdiri disampingku dengan bingung

"tidak ada apa-apa"jawabku sambil menatap tajam pada Cedric dan Draco bergantian

"kalian tidak akan mau membahas semuanya disini, bersikaplah dewasa"desisku pada mereka berdua, Draco hanya mendengus dan Cedric membuang muka

"Sophie…bagaimana kalau kau duduk duluan..sepertinya acara akan segera dimulai"aku menunjuk kearah meja yang disediakan untuk kami, Sophie hanya mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkan kami

"Sophie mendengarkan…kalian bodoh atau apa!"ucapku lalu menatap Harry

"maafkan aku Harry, tidak seharusnya kami membawa masalah ini di hari bahagiamu"ucapku pada Harry

"aku akan menyusul Sophie…aku muak harus berbicara dengan orang-orang ini"lanjutku, Harry mengangguk lalu aku meninggalkan mereka yang sepertinya baru saja menyadari kecerobohan mereka dan meminta maaf pada Harry juga

.

.

.

"kau kenapa Mione?"Tanya Sophie saat melihat wajah kesalku

"tidak apa-apa Sophie…"

"bohong…jelas-jelas kau kesal dengan Draco dan pria yang baru datang tadi, bukankah dia salah satu sahabat Draco?"

"aku tidak bohong Soph…kami memang ada sedikit masalah, dan ya, Cedric salah satu sahabat Draco"

"masalah apa?"Tanya Sophie penasaran

"masalah orang dewasa, anak kecil tak boleh tahu"jawabku sambil tersenyum

"baiklah…baiklah…tapi cepat atau lambat aku pasti akan tahu"ucap Sophie sambil menjulurkan lidahnya padaku, aku tersenyum lagi dan melirik kearah Harry, Draco, dan Cedric tadi berdiri…Cedric terlihat diam dan Draco hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya didinding terlihat bosan, sedangkan Harry sepertinya sedang menceramahi mereka berdua…

Sudah sebulan tak bertemu dengan Cedric, tapi begitu bertemu kami bertiga langsung bertengkar, sepertinya kami bertiga memang tidak boleh berada di satu ruangan yang sama…aku masih menatap kearah mereka saat mataku tiba-tiba saja bertemu dengan mata Cedric, aku tak membuang muka, aku tetap menatapnya, berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa keputusan yang kuambil ini benar, setidaknya untuk keluargaku dan Draco. Cedric menatapku juga, tapi sorot matanya tampak sendu, baru kusadari bahwa lingkaran matanya menghitam, sepertinya ia kelelahan. Sekarang aku sangat ingin menghampirinya dan bicara dengannya, tapi tadi kami bahkan tak sempat saling menyapa dengan benar, setidaknya aku bisa menanyakan keadaannya sebagai istri dari sahabatnya atau partner ketua muridnya saat di Hogwarts dulu kan?

"Mione?"suara Sophie mengagetkanku, aku pun segera menoleh padanya

"ada apa?"tanyaku sedikit linglung

"kau melamun saja…kapan acaranya dimulai?aku mulai bosan disini"ucap Sophie

"sebentar lagi Soph, sabar sedikit"jawabku lalu menengok kearah Trio Hogwarts berdiri, disana sudah tak ada Harry dan Cedric, hanya ada Draco yang berdiri sambil menatap kearahku, saat mataku bertemu mata Draco, aku langsung melihat kearah lain, aku tak ingin meladeni Draco saat ini…karena merasa diacuhkan Draco berjalan mendekatiku dan Sophie

"Mione, Sophie…orang tuaku sudah datang, bagaimana kalau kita pergi dan menyapa mereka sebentar?"aku mengangguk dan menyuruh Sophie berjalan sedikit didepan kami, aku dan Draco berjalan berdampingan, tangan Draco memegang tanganku, kembali menjalankan perannya

"behave yourself Draco"bisikku pada Draco

"hah?"tanyanya sambil mengerutkan kening

"kau dan Cedric…kalian benar-benar membuat Sophie penasaran, kau harus bisa menjaga perilakumu agar Sophie tidak semakin curiga"

"aku tahu"bisik Draco

"apa yang-"

"bisakah kita bicarakan ini di Manor saja?"potong Draco, aku mengangguk lalu kami berjalan dalam diam, sampai kami melihat Narcissa dan Lucius berdiri sambil berbicara dengan Sirius dan Mr. Diggory

"selamat siang semuanya"sapa Draco yang otomatis membuat mereka menoleh kearah kami

"selamat siang"jawab mereka hampir bersamaan

"bagaimana kabar kalian, Mr Black?Mr Diggory?"Tanya Draco sopan

"fantastic…aku sangat bahagia dengan hari pernikahan anakku"jawab Sirius cepat dengan senyumnya yang merekah lebar

"aku juga baik…bagaimana dengan kau dan istrimu?"tanya Mr Diggory balik

"kami?kami luar biasa"jawab Draco dengan senyumnya sambil merapatkanku ketubuhnya, aku hanya tersenyum

"oh iya, perkenalkan juga…ini Sophianne Granger, adik iparku"ucap Draco lagi, memperkenalkan Sophie pada Mr Diggory, Sophie tersenyum malu-malu sambil menjabat tangan Mr Diggory

"nice to meet you sir"ucap Sophie sopan

"you too…Miss…"balas Mr Diggory

"jadi, kapan keluarga Malfoy akan menyambut penerus baru?"Tanya Sirius sambil menatapku dan Draco bergantian, aku dapat merasakan bahwa wajahku memerah sekarang, yang Sirius maksud pasti adalah anak, dan aku tahu persis bahwa aku dan Draco tidak mungkin dapat menjawab pertanyaan satu itu

"Sirius…kau terlalu awal menanyakan itu"jawabku sambil tersenyum, tapi Narcissa menyela

"mereka sedang dalam program Sirius, jadi cepat atau lambat kita pasti akan dapat kabar bahagia itu"aku dan Draco membatu saat mendengar kata-kata Narcissa, apa dia serius?aku menatap Draco yang juga menatapku, tapi dengan cepat ekspresi Draco berubah santai

"kami pasti akan mengabari kalian jika hal itu terjadi, kami masih muda, jadi masih banyak waktu untuk mewujudkannya"jawab Draco sambil tersenyum

"baguslah…Lucius dan Narcissa pasti sudah tidak sabar lagi…aku bahkan sudah sangat ingin menimang cucu dari Harry dan Cho"

"ya, kami pun sudah sangat tidak sabar menunggu kabar bahagia itu"ucap Narcissa menatap penuh arti padaku dan Draco

.

.

.

"Cho cantik sekali"bisikku pada Sophie saat Cho berjalan menuju altar, wajahnya tampak sangat bahagia

"ya, dia cantik sekali"balas Sophie tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Cho, aku melirik kearah Draco yang duduk disampingku, masih memegang tanganku erat…aku menatap wajah Draco yang memandang kearah kedua mempelai tanpa sekalipun melirik kearahku, aku baru tersadar saat mendengar tepuk tangan riuh yang menandakan bahwa Harry dan Cho sudah resmi menjadi suami istri, Draco menarik tanganku dan Sophie untuk menghampiri Harry dan Cho

"selamat Harry…Cho kau cantik sekali"pujiku sambil memeluk Harry dan Cho bergantian

"terima kasih Mione"balas Cho, setelah kami selesai memberi selamat Draco membiarkanku dan Sophie mengambil makanan berdua saja, Draco hanya duduk dimejanya dengan dahi berkerut, ia terlihat berpikir keras…aku menggandeng Sophie dan mengambilkannya segelas jus strawberry, baru saja aku akan kembali kemejaku sebuah tangan pria memegang pundakku dan berhsil membuatku berbalik

"Cedric"ucapku terkejut saat melihat Cedric tersenyum menatapku

"Mione…"sapa Cedric dengan tangan yang masih ada dipundakku

"bagaimana keadaanmu?"tanyaku sambil menyingkirkan tangan Cedric pelan,tanpa menjawab pertanyaan ku Cedric malah menarik tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat

"lepaskan aku Ced"bisikku, mulai panic jika ada orang yang memperhatikan kami

"aku akan baik-baik saja jika kau membiarkanku memegang tanganmu seperti ini"bisik Cedric lembut, aku masih berusaha menarik tanganku dan mengedarkan pandanganku kesekeliling, tidak banyak orang yang memperhatikan kami, tapi aku thu mata Draco dan Sophie terpaku pada kami berdua

"Ced, please lepaskan tanganku, orang-orang memperhatikan kita"Cedric tersenyum kecil

"Aku justru ingin mereka tahu Mione"

"itu sama dengan menghancurkan kami berdua Cedric, please lepaskan sebelum orang-orang mulai memperhatikan"bisikku setengah memohon, Cedric tetap pada posisinya

"Cedric..orang-orang memperhatikan…adikku memperhatikan kita sekarang!"desisku tajam, aku berhasil menarik tanganku dan terkejut saat melihat Cedric terjatuh kelantai, dia pingsan…

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Ga bisa janji publish cepet…maaf ya….(yang ini aja lama banget)**

**#kuliah tingkat akhir apa sesibuk ini ya?hehe#**

**Tapi jumlah review kalian bisa jadi suplemen untuk mempercepat waktu publish aku, so…REVIEW GUYS…..**

**J**


	13. Chapter 13

Semua mata tertuju pada Cedric yang tergeletak dilantai, aku sendiri malah membatu menatapnya, terlalu kaget untuk bisa bergerak apalagi berpikir untuk menolongnya

"apa yang terjadi?"tanya Draco sambil menghampiri Cedric yang tergeletak dilantai, aku menggeleng tanda tak tahu apapun, banyak orang mulai berkerumun untuk menolong Cedric, aku hanya mengambil beberapa langkah mundur sebelum akhirnya menabrak Harry yang ternyata berdiri dibelakangku

"Mione, ada apa?"bisik Harry, aku hanya menatapnya, mataku mulai memanas menahan tangis, kami terdiam saat Mr Diggory membawa Cedric pergi ke Rumah sakit dan meninggalkan pesta

"bisa kita bicara?"bisik Draco menghampiriku yang masih berdiri terpaku dikelilingi Harry, Cho, dan Sophie, aku hanya menjawab dengan anggukan pelan

"lanjutkan saja pestanya Harry, kami akan bicara sebentar saja…Sophie,kau tetap disini…tunggu saja kami"setelah Harry dan Sophie mengangguk, kami pun keluar dari ruang pesta menuju halaman belakang Manor Harry

"kalau kau ingin menangis…keluarkan saja"ucap Draco tiba-tiba, dan tanpa perlu diperintah lagi, air mataku yang sudah lama kutahan langsung mengalir keluar

"aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitinya, aku…aku hanya…"Draco menarik tubuhku kepelukannya tanpa bicara apapun, tangisku makin menjadi dalam pelukan Draco, aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi aku hanya ingin menangis saat ini, aku tak peduli dengan riasanku yang luntur atau apapun, aku hanya ingin menangis, menangis tanpa tahu alasan dari menetesnya air mataku ini

"kau mau menemui Cedric?"Tanya Draco saat tangisku sudah mulai reda

"hmm?"tanyaku sambil mendongakkan wajahku untuk menatap wajah Draco yang masih memelukku

"kau pasti khawatir dengannya, kita bisa menjenguknya saat pesta ini selesai nanti malam, bagaimana?"aku menatap langit yang masih cukup terang lalu menatap wajah Draco lagi, entah kenapa wajahnya saat ini membuat hatiku tenang

"apa tidak apa-apa jika kau ikut?"Draco mengangguk tapi aku dapat merasakan tangannya terkepal di punggungku, aku tahu dia masih tidak ingin bertemu Cedric sekarang

"kalau kau tidak mau datang, aku bisa pergi sendiri, tak perlu memaksakan dirimu"ucapku sambil mundur selangkah dari dekapan Draco

"aku memang mau datang, bagaimanapun juga Cedric adalah teman baikku, sekarang kita harus kembali ke pesta sebelum Sophie mencari kita"

"tapi…aku tak mungkin kembali kesana"Draco mengerutkan keningnya

"kenapa?"

"make up ku"bisikku

"aku terlihat berantakan, jadi aku tidak mungkin kembali"Draco otomatis tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ucapanku, sepertinya dia baru menyadari mascara dan eyelinerku sudah luntur sampai ke pipi karena air mataku

"diam kau!"dengusku sambil berusaha menghapus bekasnya dengan sapu tangan

"baiklah, baiklah…kau berappearate pulang saja, aku akan bilang bahwa kau merasa kurang enak badan, bagaimana?"aku mengangguk cepat karena sepertinya riasanku sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan dengan sapu tangan lagi

"cepatlah pulang, sebelum ada yang melihat wajah jelekmu itu"ejek Draco sebelum meningalkanku

.

.

.

**Draco's Pov**

"Dimana Mione?"Tanya Sophie saat melihatku kembali sendirian

"dia sudah pulang"Jawabanku sontak membuat Sophie mengerutkan keningnya

"pulang?"sahut Harry dan Cho yang dari tadi duduk disamping Sophie hampir bersamaan

"iya, dia kurang enak badan jadi dia kusuruh pulang duluan, kuharap kau tidak keberatan Harry?"

"tentu saja tidak, tapi Mione sakit apa?"Tanya Harry terlihat cemas

"dia hanya sedikit pusing dan mual"

"apa kau yakin dia tidak apa-apa pulang sendirian?"Tanya Cho tak kalah cemasnya dengan Harry

"dia tidak apa-apa, aku yakin itu, kalian tenang saja, tidak usah cemas, lagipula inikan hari pernikahan kalian"ucapku sambil tersenyum berusaha meyakinkan mereka

"Mione sakit Draco?"suara Ibuku mengagetkanku, ia muncul tiba-tiba dari belakang

"oh…Mom, ya…Mione sakit"sahutku cepat

"kudengar dari pembicaraan kalian dia pusing dan mual?"Tanya Ibuku sambil tersenyum, aku mengerutkan keningku melihat ekspresi aneh yang tiba-tiba dibuat oleh Ibuku

"ya?"jawabku sedikit ragu melihat seringaian Ibuku

"kurasa kita akan segera mendapat kabar bahagia dari Malfoy Junior"bisiknya lalu pergi sambil tertawa kecil, aku bingung sambil melihat kepergian Ibuku, kabar bahagia apa?

.

.

.

"Mione?"panggilku sambil membuka pintu kamar pelan, aku melihat Mione berbaring ditempat tidur, mungkin ia sudah tertidur lelap. Aku pun mendekatinya, ia terlihat menggeliat diatas tempat tidur lalu menengok kearahku

"kapan kau pulang?"tanyanya sambil mengambil posisi duduk

"baru saja"jawabku singkat sambil melepas jas dan kemejaku

"dimana Sophie?"Tanya Mione lagi

"tenang saja, dia sudah masuk kekamarnya…obatnya juga sudah diminum sebelum ia tidur tadi"Mione mengangguk-angguk lalu bangun dari tempat tidur

"mau kemana?"tanyaku

"apa kau lupa, kita harus menjenguk Cedric sekarang"Mione menjawab lalu pergi keruang pakaian, aku menatap punggungnya sampai ia menutup pintu ruangan itu, dia pasti benar-benar masih mencintai Cedric, aku memegang dadaku sendiri rasanya aneh dan aku tak tahu kenapa, pada saat seperti ini rasanya aku tak ingin melihat wajah Mione lagi, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa…

.

.

.

**Mione's Pov**

Aku mengenakan T-shirt hitam dan celana panjang berwarna putih, aku mengambil sepatu dengan hak rata pertama yang kulihat dan segera kembali ke kamar

"kau akan pergi seperti itu?"tanyaku saat melihat Draco belum memasang bajunya, dia hanya mendengus lalu segera mengambil T-shirt Hijau dan Jaket hitam

"kau tahu dimana Cedric dirawat?"tanyaku saat Draco mengambil tongkatnya siap untuk berappearate

"Draco?"tanyaku lagi saat ia diam saja

"diam dan ikuti saja"desisnya lalu segera meraih tanganku

.

.

.

Kami berdua memasuki ruang putih besar yang sangat mewah, tak kusangka rumah sakit punya fasilitas sebagus ini, Draco menarik tanganku dan menunjuk kearah tempat tidur besar ditengah ruangan, Cedric terbaring disana, matanya tertutup dan aku melihat Mr. Diggory tertidur disofa tepat disamping tempat tidur besar itu

"jangan terlalu ribut"bisik Draco

"apa tidak apa-apa kita kesini malam-malam begini?"tanyaku sedikit ragu

"kau yang mau kesini bodoh"dengus Draco lalu mendekati tempat tidur itu

"apa dia masih pingsan?"tanyaku saat menatap wajah Cedric yang sedikit pucat, belum sempat Draco menjawab sudah terbangun

"ah..Draco dan Hermione"ucapnya sambil tersenyum

"selamat malam Mr. Diggory"sahut Draco

"maaf datang kesini saat larut malam seperti ini, aku dan Istriku mengkhawatirkan Cedric, kami tidak bisa langsung kesini karena harus menunggu acara pernikahan Harry selesai"Mr. Diggory hanya tersenyum menatap kami berdua

"it's okay Draco, aku tahu kalian selalu jadi yang terdekat dengan Cedric"

"yes Sir, _very_ close"ucap Draco dengan menekankan kata _very_ padaku

"apa dia masih belum sadar Sir?"tanyaku mengabaikan tatapan menyebalkan dari Draco

"dia sudah sadar, tapi dia diberikan ramuan sehingga harus tertidur lagi"aku menarik nafas lega

"apa yang dikatakan healer?"Tanya Draco

"menurut mereka Cedric sedang tertekan, dia tidak mengkonsumsi makanan dengan baik dan ia juga terkena insomnia berat, dia sepertinya sudah tidak tidur beberapa hari, apa kau tahu kenapa ia bisa jadi seperti itu Draco?aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan di Rusia akhir-akhir ini, ia pergi begitu saja dan meninggalkan semua pekerjaan nya disini"aku sedikit terkejut, kami semua pikir Cedric pergi untuk mengurus pekerjaan, tapi nyatanya ia pergi kesana tanpa tujuan apapun, apa mungkin ia jadi seperti ini karena aku?

"I don't know Mr. Diggory… maybe it's a girl?"jawab Draco sambil melirik tajam padaku, aku membalas tatapan Draco, tapi tak berkata apapun

"siapa yang ia kencani akhir-akhir ini?aku tak tahu apapun tentang wanita yang Cedric kencani setelah Daphne Greengrass…"

"I wonder who is she…"lanjut Draco lagi masih sambil melirik kearahku, dia tidak perlu memperjelas semuanya seperti itu kan?dia pasti hanya ingin membuatku merasa bersalah, bagaimanapun juga Cedric adalah orang yang pernah kucintai , ia juga seorang teman dan partner yang baik, aku sungguh tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Cedric akan jadi seperti ini karena masalah ini…

"Mione?"suara Cedric menyadarkanku dari lamunanku

"ya, Ced…aku disini"jawabku lalu memegang tangannya

"apa kau baik-baik saja?"tanyaku yang segera dijawab dengan anggukan dari Cedric

"I'm glad you're here Mione"ucapnya serak sambil tersenyum

"kau harus segera sembuh Ced, kami tak mau melihatmu sakit seperti ini lagi"

"Mione benar Ced, kami tak mau melihatmu seperti ini lagi"sahut Draco

"kau datang Draco"ucap Cedric setengah tersenyum

"tentu saja, aku datang atas permintaan istriku"sahut Draco sambil menyeringai

"Draco"bisikku sambil menatapnya tajam

"Istrimu dan Cedric terlihat sangat dekat, Draco?"sela Mr. Diggory, aku benar-benar lupa jika Mr. Diggory ada disini, dengan cepat aku menarik tanganku

"jangan salah paham sir, aku dan Cedr-"

"mereka memang sangat dekat Mr. Diggory, kau tahu sendiri bahwa Mione adalah rekan ketua murid Cedric pada tahun ke-7 kami…kami juga sering berkumpul bersama, jadi Mione dan Cedric sudah sangat dekat seperti saudara" Mr. Diggory tersenyum menatapku

"syukurlah kalau begitu…Cedric, kau harus meminum ramuan ini, healer mengatakan untuk segera meminumkannya padamu saat kau terbangun dimalam hari"Mr. Diggory menyodorkan sebotol ramuan berwarna orange pada Cedric

"thanks Dad…"ucapnya lalu segera meminum ramuan itu

"sepertinya Cedric perlu banyak istirahat, aku dan istriku akan kembali ke manor, Mr. Diggory…"ucap Draco sambil berdiri

"baiklah, terimakasih atas kunjungan kalian"

"kami harus kembali Ced…get well soon okay…"ucapku lalu berdiri mengikuti Draco

"tidak bisakah kau tetap disini Mione?"tanya Cedric, aku terkejut mendengar betapa beraninya ia memintaku tinggal, padahal saat ini ada Draco dan Ayahnya

"Cedric…Hermione adalah istri dari temanmu, kau tak mungkin meminta dia untuk menemanimu…walaupun kalian dekat tapi ia sudah menikah sekarang"hardik Mr. Diggory, aku menatap Draco yang hanya diam menatapku, wajahnya terlihat marah

"kalau kau ingin tinggal sebentar lagi, aku akan pulang duluan"ucap Draco dengan ekspresi tak terbaca, aku menatap wajah Draco dan menatap kearah Cedric

"maaf Ced…aku harus pulang sekarang, selamat malam "ucapku lalu segera melangkah keluar mendahului Draco, sekilas aku dapat mendengar meminta maaf pada Draco, tapi aku tak peduli, aku ingin segera keluar dari semua kekacauan ini

.

.

.

Aku baru saja sampai di Manor ketika aku mendengar suara berisik dikamar Sophie, aku pun segera berlari ke kamarnya

"Sophie?"panggilku,

"Sophie kau dimana?"pekikku karena melihat air minum dan obatnya berhamburan dilantai, aku berlari kekamar mandi dan berusaha membukanya tapi terkunci

"Sophie apa kau didalam?cepat buka"aku mendorong-dorong pintu itu tapi Sophie hanya diam dan yang bisa kudengar hanyalah suara tangisan kecil

"ada apa denganmu Sophie?buka sekarang atau aku akan menghancurkan pintu ini"

"aku baik-baik saja Mione, pergilah"jawabnya pelan

"kau tidak terdengar baik-baik saja, menjauh dari pintu"ucapku cepat lalu segera membombarda pintu itu, aku terpaku didepan pintu saat melihat Sophie menggigil dengan wajah pucat pasi dan penuh keringat, ia memegangi kepalanya dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri

"Sophie…"gumamku lalu segera memeluknya

"aku tidak apa-apa, pergilah…"bisik Sophie kecil

"kita harus ke Dokter Soph"ucapku cepat sambil berusaha mengangkatnya

"aku tidak akan pergi ke dokter lagi Mione, aku tidak mau"ucap Sophie sambil mendorongku pelan, ia terlihat sangat kesakitan

"setidaknya biarkan aku membawamu ke tempat tidur"aku meraih tangan Sophie lagi sambil sedikit bergetar menahan tangis, aku baru saja akan membawa Sophie saat Draco datang tiba-tiba

"biar aku yang membawanya"ucap Draco lalu segera menggendong Sophie dan merebahkannya di ranjang, aku hanya mengikuti Draco dari belakang sambil menyeka air mataku yang sudah mulai turun

"ambilkan obatnya Mione"perintah Draco sambil menyelimuti badan Sophie yang masih menggigil, aku mengambil obatnya cepat dan segera memberikannya pada Draco, Draco mengangkat punggung Sophie dan meminumkan obat kepadanya

"apa yang terjadi?"Tanya Draco saat Sophie sudah mulai tenang

"dia sudah seperti itu saat aku datang"ucapku pelan, Draco menarik nafas panjang dan memegang pundakku

"kita harus lebih menjaganya, sepertinya dia bohong pada kita"aku mengerutkan kening pada Draco

"bohong?"Draco menatapku sejenak

"tidakkah kau lihat?dia sepertinya masih sangat sakit, dia bohong jika bilang bahwa ia sudah sembuh"aku menatap Sophie yang sudah mulai tertidur

"aku tidak tahu"bisikku lalu menatap Draco lagi

"apa yang membuatmu begitu lama di rumah sakit?"tanyaku, Draco menghela nafas lalu menjawab

"Mr Diggory sedikit curiga dengan Cedric dan kau, dia meminta maaf dan banyak bertanya padaku tentang kalian, tapi aku sudah bisa meyakinkannya bahwa tidak ada apapun yang terjadi diantara kalian"aku menggigit bibirku

"maaf sudah menyusahkanmu dan sudah meninggalkanmu tadi"Draco menyeringai

"lain kali jangan tinggalkan aku lagi"ucapnya lalu menyihir sebuah sofa menjadi berukuran besar seperti tempat tidur

"kau tidur saja, biar aku yang menjaga Sophie"ucapnya tapi aku menggeleng

"aku lah yang berkewajiban menjaganya Draco, kau tidak perlu repot-repot"

"kau pasti kelelahan karena masalah akhir-akhir ini, tidurlah atau aku akan memantraimu agar tertidur sekarang"aku mendengus mendengar ancaman Draco, dia memang tidak pernah mau dibantah

"baiklah, tapi jika kau merasa lelah bangunkan saja aku"aku pun melangkah menuju Sofa besar itu dan mengambil selimut untuk tidur disana, aku melihat kearah Draco yang duduk dipinggir tempat tidur Sophie, kemejanya sudah terbuka setengah dan rambutnya terlihat agak berantakan

"Draco?"panggilku yang segera membuat ia menengok

"terima kasih…"ucapku, Draco mengerutkan keningnya dan terlihat bingung

"untuk Sophie"lanjutku lalu memejamkan mataku

.

.

.

Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela besar dikamar Sophie membuatku terbangun, aku membuka mataku pelan dan merasakan nafas Draco dileherku, ia masih tidur dan ia memeluk pinggangku dari belakang, sepertinya ia baru saja tidur saat hari sudah hampir pagi… aku melirik kearah Sophie yang masih tertidur dan jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul 6 pagi, Draco harus bekerja… tapi aku tidak tega membangunkannya sekarang. Aku menyingkirkan tangan Draco dari pinggangku pelan, lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menyelimuti Draco lalu menutup jendela dengan tirai agar Draco tidak terganggu kemudian melangkah mendekati Sophie dan menyeka keningnya yang berkeringat. Sophie menggeliat lalu membuka matanya

"Mione…"bisiknya, aku tersenyum pada Sophie

"hei Soph, bagaimana perasaanmu?"tanyaku sambil membelai rambutnya

"baik"ucapnya

"tidak usah berbohong, kau masih lemah, istirahatlah, aku akan menyedikan sarapan dan air hangat untuk kau mandi"aku menepuk kepala Sophie lalu turun kelantai bawah untuk menyiapkan sarapan sambil meminta tolong pada seorang peri rumah untuk menyiapkan air hangat untuk Sophie

.

.

.

Aku menyajikan makanan diatas meja lalu naik kembali ke kamar sambil membawa semangkuk bubur gandum dan susu hangat

"ayo makanlah"ucapku sambil menyodorkan makanan tersebut padanya

"apa kau mau ku suapi?"tawarku tapi Sophie menggeleng

"aku bisa makan sendiri"ucapnya lalu meraih mangkuk itu dan segera memakan beberapa sendok bubur lalu menghabiskan susunya

"tunggu setengah jam baru minum obatmu"ucapku lalu membangunkan Draco untuk sarapan

"hey… bangun"aku mengguncangkan pundak Draco yang masih tertidur nyenyak, dia membuka matanya sebentar lalu memejamkannya lagi

"Draco, ayo bangun…kau tidak bekerja?"aku mengguncangkan pundak Draco lagi

"aku masih mengantuk Mione"dengus Draco sambil dengan malas membuka matanya

"cepatlah mandi, aku sudah menyediakan sarapan untukmu"ucapku sambil mendorong Draco kekamar mandi kami

"aku lelah sekali"gerutu Draco sambil mengambil handuknya, aku dapat melihat lingkaran hitam yang sangat jelas terpampang di kelopak matanya yang putih pucat itu

"kalau begitu berendamlah dulu sebentar di air hangat, aku akan menyiapkannya untukmu"ucapku lalu mengikuti Draco masuk kekamar mandi yang berukuran besar itu, aku menuju bathtub dan merapalkan mantra pemanas dan mengambil ramuan theraphy wangi lavender

"kau suka lavender?"tanyaku saat Draco berdiri memperhatikanku

"lumayan"jawabnya lalu menyentuh air dalam bathtub itu

"ini terlalu panas"gerutunya lagi sambil menatapku, aku mendelik dan segera memeriksanya

"ini tidak panas Draco, suhunya hangat…bisa tidak kau berhenti menggerutu"ucapku sedikit kesal mendengar Draco yang masih saja menggerutu

"itu panas Hermione"ucap Draco keras kepala, aku semakin kesal, aku hanya berniat membantunya tapi ia malah membuatku kesal seperti ini, aku pun mengambil air hangat itu dengan tanganku lalu menyiramnya kearah Draco

"tidak panas kan?"ejekku sambil menyeringai

"how dare you…kau akan rasakan akibatnya, kemari kau"ucap Draco lalu menarik tanganku

"Draco Malfoy kau tak akan berani"pekikku horror saat Draco mengangkatku dan bersiap-siap menceburkanku kedalam Bathtub

"lihat saja"ucapnya lalu menjatuhkanku kedalam bathtub

"DRACO!"teriakku sambil berusaha menarik Draco kedalam bathtub itu juga, Draco tertawa keras sambil menghindariku, tapi aku berhasil menangkap dan menariknya kedalam bathtub, kami berdua basah kuyub dan tertawa nyaring, setelah cukup lama tertawa sambil mengepakkan air ke wajah satu sama lain, kami pun akhirnya lelah

"bodoh..harusnya kau sudah berangkat kekantor sekarang"ucapku sambil tertawa kecil

"kau yang memulainya duluan, jadi yang sebenarnya bodoh itu kau"balas Draco

"kau yang memasukanku kesini, bukan salahku jika aku menarikmu juga, kita impas Draco"Draco tertawa lalu mengepakkan air kewajahku dan tidak sengaja mengenai mataku

"aww…sakit"ujarku spontan dan memegangi mata kiriku

"kau tidak apa-apa?"ucap Draco cepat lalu memegang wajahku

"let me see…"lanjutnya sambil menyingkirkan tanganku

"sedikit merah, maaf ya"ucapnya lagi, aku mendengus menatapnya

"terbukti kan yang bodoh itu siapa…untuk apa kau mengepakan air itu tepat di mataku?"

"aku kan sudah bilang maaf, kau ini…"ucap Draco, tak sengaja mata kami berdua bertemu, posisi seperti ini bukanlah posisi yang nyaman untuk pria dan wanita yang sedang dalam kondisi basah kuyub…wajah kami berada di jarak yang terlalu dekat, aku dapat merasakan degup jantungku semakin cepat berdetak, Draco menarik wajahku semakin dekat dengannya dan yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah memejamkan mataku saat merasakan bibir dingin Draco menyentuh bibirku dengan lembut…aku membalas ciuman itu, dan semakin lama dapat kurasakan ciuman Draco semakin antusias, nafas kami semakin memburu dan ciuman kami bertambah panas, tangan Draco tidak lagi di wajahku, sekarang ia mencengkram leherku kuat, seakan tidak ingin jika aku melepaskan ciuman ini terlebih dahulu, tanpa kusadari tanganku pun sudah berlari ke dada bidang Draco, kemejanya yang tidak terkancing membuatku semakin lupa diri…kepalaku terasa berputar dan tak dapat berpikir jernih, tanpa sadar aku mendesah saat tangan Draco mulai menyelinap kedalam bajuku

"Damn…aku menginginkanmu Mione"bisik Draco tepat ditelingaku yang sontak membuatku merinding dan memeluknya erat, Draco kembali melumat bibirku dan mulai memainkan lidahnya didalam rongga mulutku, mengajak lidahku untuk menari bersamanya…tangan Draco mulai membuka kancing bajuku satu per satu tanpa melepaskan ciumannya, ia membuatku hampir gila dengan kenikmatan yang ia berikan, aku mendesah sambil mencengkram rambutnya

"ini baru awalnya dear"bisiknya lagi sambil kembali menjelajahi tubuhku

.

.

.

"ini gila"gumamku tanpa menatap Draco yang berbaring disampingku

"ini seharusnya tidak terjadi"gumamku lagi sambil memegangi kepalaku sendiri, rambut dan tubuh kami masih sangat basah sehingga bed cover tempat tidur kami juga menjadi basah, entah apa yang terjadi, yang kuingat Draco menggendongku keluar dari bathtub dan melemparkanku keranjang

"tidak mungkin"lanjutku lagi, pikiranku terasa sangat kosong, aku tak dapat memikirkan alasan apa yang membuatku bisa melakukan hal macam itu dengan seorang Draco Malfoy

"berhentilah menggumam"ucap Draco setelah dari tadi hanya diam menatap langit-langit kamar

"sekarang kita harus bagaimana?"bisikku tak berani menatap ke arah Draco

"bagaimana apanya?lagipula kita ini kan suami istri"jawab Draco setengah mendengus

"apa kau tahu sebenarnya apa yang telah kita lakukan?aku bahkan tak kan bisa menatap wajahku lagi di cermin"dengusku sambil memberanikan diri melirik kearah Draco

"kau sungguh munafik...apa kau pikir itu semua terjadi karena paksaan?kupikir malah kau yang begitu menikmatinya tadi"balas Draco kesal

"kau memang brengsek"ucapku lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhku dan segera ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, dapat kudengar Draco mengerang marah, aku hanya menyalakan shower dan membiarkan air dingin mengaliri tubuhku, aku sudah tak peduli

.

.

.

Aku menarik kenop pintu kamar Sophie perlahan dan melihat Sophie duduk di depan jendela menatap keluar, ia memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan sinar matahari menerpa wajahnya

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"Tanya ku sambil menyentuh pundak Sophie, ia menatapku dan tersenyum

"aku sudah bilang aku baik-baik saja Mione"

"tidak usah berbohong…aku tidak pernah melihatmu seperti semalam"

"akhir-akhir ini memang sering begitu…tapi itu hanya sebentar, aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa"

"Sophie…please stop it"ucapku sambil memegang wajahnya

"aku tahu kau tidak baik-baik saja, sekarang please katakan yang sebenarnya"

"Mione…aku…"Sophie menatapku cukup lama sebelum akhirnya tersenyum

"kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku memang akan segera sembuh…dokter bilang aku tak perlu lagi dirawat, aku hanya harus meminum obatku…tinggal menunggu waktu sampai aku sembuh Mione"

"kau bohong, katakan yang sebenarnya atau aku tak akan pernah mau percaya lagi padamu"

"aku memang mengatakan yang sebenarnya, kau boleh tanyakan pada Mom dan Dad jika tak percaya"Sophie tersenyum lagi

"aku akan pergi ketaman belakang untuk menghirup udara segar, tak usah ikuti aku, aku akan pulang jika merasa tidak enak"lanjutnya, aku berpikir sejenak lalu mengangguk

"baiklah, lagipula saat ini aku punya banyak hal untuk dipikirkan"akupun keluar dari kamar Sophie dan mengambil tongkatku, aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat yang bisa membuatku tenang, dimanapun asal jangan di dunia sihir

.

.

.

Aku masuk mengendap-endap melalui pintu belakang rumah lama keluarga kami, rumah ini sudah diisi oleh banyak perabotan baru tapi sepertinya pemiliknya tidak tinggal dirumah ini…aku menarik kain putih penutup sofa besar diruang keluarga lalu berebah disana, aku sangat merindukan rumah ini, rumah ini adalah satu-satunya pengingat bahwa hidupku dulunya tidak sekacau ini. Aku merenungkan apa saja yang sudah terjadi selama ini, pernikahan ku dengan Draco, hubunganku dengan Cedric, kebangkrutan orang tuaku, penyakit Sophie…semuanya saling berhubungan tapi sepertinya pilihanku lah yang selalu membuat segalanya menjadi bertambah kacau

"sekarang aku harus bagaimana?"bisikku, masalahku dengan Cedric saja belum selesai, sekarang Sophie malah bertambah parah dan tidak mau jujur padaku…belum lagi Draco…aku menggeleng cepat saat ingat pada Draco, aku dan Draco sudah benar-benar melakukan itu, bodohnya lagi kami melakukannya bukan karena ada perasaan cinta atu apapun, sekalipun mulut kami tak pernah mengucapkan kata cinta tapi kenapa kami tetap melakukannya?

"dasar bodoh"dengusku lalu memejamkan mataku, mungkin sedikit istirahat akan menenangkanku.

Aku terkesiap saat membuka mataku, hari sudah gelap dan aku tahu bahwa aku sudah tertidur cukup lama…dengan cepat aku bangun dan hendak pulang ke manor, tapi aku sepertinya belum mau melihat Draco, akupun memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah nenekku

.

.

.

"kenapa kau sendirian?"Tanya nenekku saat aku memasuki ruang tamunya

"apa aku tidak boleh kesini jika sendiri?aku merindukanmu Grand"jawabku sambil memeluk nenekku yang hanya tersenyum menatapku

"bagaimana Sophie?"tanyanya lagi

"dia bilang dia baik, tapi aku tak percaya, ia menunjukan gejala makin parah semalam"nenekku menghela nafas

"tapi ia meminum obatnya kan?"

"ya, setelah minum obat dia langsung tenang…sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Grand?"nenekku menatapku lama

"Sophie tak ingin kau tahu Mione, tapi sepertinya kau berhak tahu"nenekku menghela nafas lagi, sementara aku hanya memegang erat tangan nenekku

"dokter bilang sudah tak ada gunanya jika Sophie dirawat…dia sudah tidak mungkin diselamatkan lagi, hanya menunggu waktu untuk ia pergi…obat yang ia minum hanya untuk meredakan rasa sakitnya saja Mione" Nenekku menunduk dan menangis tapi aku hanya diam, aku tak dapat berpikir atau merasakan apapun saat ini

"Sophie anak yang kuat…kita juga harus kuat menghadapi ini…"ucap Nenekku sambil membelai rambutku

"kenapa kalian tidak pernah berhenti bohong padaku Grand?"tanyaku sambil berusaha menahan desakan air mataku

"kami hanya tak ingin kau khawatir Mione…apalagi sekarang kau sudah menikah, kami tak ingin kau-"

"ini bukan hanya kehidupan kalian Grand…ini kehidupanku juga"aku terdiam sejenak lalu menghapus air mata yang sudah terlanjur keluar

"lebih baik aku pulang sekarang Grand..aku tak ingin orang-orang di manor cemas"Nenekku hanya menatapku sedih, tanpa menunggu jawabannya aku segera berappearate kembali ke manor

.

.

.

"darimana saja kau?"bentak Draco begitu aku sampai di manor, belum sempat aku menjawab aku mendengar suara rintihan Sophie dari dalam kamar

"tidak perlu repot untuk mengurusnya, pergi saja sana"desis Draco lalu segera berlari kekamar Sophie, aku mengikutinya tanpa suara dan terpaku saat melihat Sophie dalam keadaan yang sepertinya jauh lebih buruk daripada semalam

"apa yang terjadi Draco?"tanyaku dengan suara bergetar, Draco hanya mendengus dan tak menjawabku, terlihat jelas raut wajah khawatirnya, ia menyeka dahi Sophie yang penuh keringat dan mengambil segelas air hangat dan meminumkannya dengan sebotol ramuan hijau

"apa yang kau berikan padanya?"tanyaku sambil mendekati Sophie yang hanya meringis kesakitan

"hanya ramuan penghilang rasa sakit, obat Sophie sepertinya tak memberikan efek apapun lagi padanya"jawab Draco, beberapa menit kemudian dapat kulihat nafas Sophie semakin teratur dan ia sudah tak meringis lagi, Sophie kembali tertidur. Draco menghela nafas lalu beranjak dari kamar sebelum aku menarik tangannya

"Draco…"bisikku, ia menengok tapi tidak menjawab

"maafkan aku"lanjutku, Draco hanya mengangguk tapi tetap tidak menjawab, aku tahu ia pasti masih sangat marah padaku, ditambah lagi aku menghilang begitu saja meninggalkan Sophie yang sedang sakit

"Draco"panggilku lagi, dia tetap diam saja, aku bangkit dan memeluk tubuhnya

"maafkan aku, kumohon"ucapku lagi

"tak ada yang salah…jadi tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan"nada bicara Draco sedingin es, aku dapat merasa tubuhku gemetar sambil memeluknya

"apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau memaafkanku?"tanyaku, Draco mendorong tubuhku menjauh

"minta maaflah pada Sophie…ia kutemukan pingsan di taman belakang tadi sore, sepertinya ia sudah cukup lama disana…jika kau tak mampu menjaganya, biar aku saja"ucap Draco lalu meninggalkanku yang hanya menatap kepergiannya dengan air mata yang lagi-lagi keluar membasahi pipiku, aku selalu saja membuat kesalahan

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Sorry buat update yang super lama….**

**Coz kemarin terdampar di negeri antah berantah…**

**Mudah-mudahan masih ada yang nungguin ya..hehe**

**Thanks for review-nya guys**

**RnR lagi ya…**

**untuk publish berikutnya kayanya aku bisa janji cepet deh...hehe**


	14. Chapter 14

Aku duduk disamping tempat tidur Sophie, menjaganya kalau saja ia terbangun…setelah mengetahui yang sebenarnya dari Granny aku tak bisa berhenti ketakutan saat menatap wajah Sophie, aku sungguh tak ingin ia pergi, alasan ku satu-satunya untuk menjalani semua ini adalah dia, hanya untuk Sophie…dan sekarang semua yang kulakukan tampak sia-sia, aku melirik kearah jam besar diruangan itu, kulihat waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 4 pagi dan aku belum tidur sama sekali. Kutatap lagi wajah Sophie yang sepertinya sudah cukup tenang, kuseka sedikit keringat di dahinya lalu kutarik nafas dalam-dalam, Draco tidak ada kembali sekalipun untuk mengecek keadaan Sophie sejak aku datang tadi, sepertinya Draco benar-benar marah padaku, aku menatap Sophie lagi dan menyadari sungguh bodohnya aku meninggalkannya begitu saja, syukurlah Draco sempat menemukannya dan mau mengurusnya, aku tak pernah berpikir bahwa Draco akan sebaik ini pada Sophie, ia terlihat sungguh peduli dan menyayangi Sophie…aku tersenyum kecil saat mengingat bagaimana Draco menyambut kedatangan Sophie dan bagaimana perhatiannya selama ini. Ternyata Draco tak seburuk yang kukira…

.

.

.

Aku tersentak saat mendengar suara burung hantu didepan jendela kamar Sophie, baru kusadari bahwa aku tertidur dan hari sudah pagi, aku membuka jendela cepat lalu mengambil surat yang dibawa burung hantu itu

_Dear Mione,_

_Aku tahu mungkin kau tak ingin berbicara denganku sekarang, tapi aku perlu bicara denganmu Mione…_

_Kumohon, temui aku sekali ini saja…aku sangat merindukanmu…sangat…_

_Cedric Diggory_

Aku menarik nafas panjang selesai membaca surat Cedric, tak bisakah takdir memberikanku waktu untuk menyelesaikan satu masalah dulu sebelum memberiku masalah yang lain? Sepertinya keputusan awalku memang merupakan magnet untuk semua masalah. Lagipula apalagi yang ingin Cedric bicarakan? Kurasa semuanya sudah cukup jelas untuk kami berdua, hubungan kami adalah hal yang lebih mustahil daripada mengungkapkan dunia sihir pada para muggle, aku bersama Draco sekarang, apalagi yang Cedric bisa harapkan?aku mengambil secarik kertas dan memikirkan balasan apa yang harus kuberikan pada Cedric, aku merenung sejenak dan terkejut lagi saat seseorang membuka pintu kamar Sophie

"oh…"aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku begitu Draco masuk kekamar

"aku akan menjaga Sophie, pergilah" ucap Draco dingin, membuatku sedikit gemetar

"aku saja yang menjaganya"jawabku sambil buru-buru memasukan surat dari Cedric kedalam sakuku

"apa kau tidak bisa sekali saja mendengarkan aku?"Tanya Draco tanpa menatapku, suaranya masih sama dinginnya

"maaf, tapi aku-"

"kau juga perlu istirahat" potong Draco saat aku baru saja akan menjawab, aku tertegun lagi, bukankah dia marah padaku?kenapa sekarang dia jadi peduli? tanpa kusadari aku tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk

"baiklah, aku akan kekamar kalau begitu, kau bisa memanggilku jika perlu sesuatu"aku berbalik cepat dan berhenti sesaat didepan pintu

"Draco?"panggilku tanpa menatapnya, aku mendengarnya menjawab malas

"terima kasih dan…maafkan aku, kumohon"ucapku cepat lalu menutup pintu

.

.

.

**Draco's Pov**

Aku bahkan belum menjawabnya, tapi ia sudah menutup pintunya dengan cepat. Sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikirannya? Sebenarnya apa yang dia inginkan? Sikapnya selalu saja membuatku tak mengerti, ia selalu bilang bahwa keluarganya adalah segalanya, tapi kemana ia kemarin?apa ia bertemu dengan Cedric lagi? Meninggalkan Sophie demi Cedric? Dapat kurasakan tanganku mengepal marah saat memikirkan itu, aku melirik Sophie yang sekarang sudah mulai terbangun

"selamat pagi Draco"bisik Sophie lemah, dan aku hanya tersenyum

"dimana Mione?"tanyanya sambil memegangi keningnya pelan,

"dia ada dikamar, dia baru saja pergi saat aku menggantikannya" Sophie mengangguk lalu mengambil posisi duduk, aku memberikan sebotol ramuan padanya

"sepertinya ramuan healer lebih baik daripada dokter"ucapnya pelan lalu bangkit berdiri

"mau kemana kau?"

"aku ingin menghirup udara segar sebentar"jawabnya

"kau tidak boleh keluar untuk sementara waktu Soph…tinggallah dikamar, kau bisa duduk di balkon untuk merasakan udara segar dan sinar matahari"aku menarik Sophie keposisinya semula, ia merengut tapi tetap menurutiku

"jika kau sudah cukup kuat, maka aku akan membawamu pergi keluar"ia tersenyum mendengarku, lalu mengangguk kecil

"kau janji?"bisiknya, aku mengacak-acak rambutnya

"ya, aku janji"

"baiklah kalau begitu"

"kau harus memanggil Mione atau peri rumah, segera jika kau merasa ada yang tidak beres…aku akan bersiap-siap kekantor, okay?"Sophie mengangguk-angguk

"baiklah, aku mengerti"jawabnya, akupun segera meninggalkan kamar Sophie dan menyusul Mione kekamar kami

.

.

.

"Draco?"Tanya Mione sedikit terkejut melihatku membuka pintu kamar

"aku akan kekantor"jawabku seadanya, aku sedang tidak ingin banyak bicara dengan Mione…jika aku melihatnya aku ingin selalu berusaha ada disampingnya tapi tampaknya ia sama sekali tidak pernah menginginkanku, jadi apa gunanya? Toh pada akhirnya kami akan berpisah juga..hanya tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat, Sophie dan kerajaan bisnis Malfoy pulih…itulah akhir dari kisah kami…ya, itulah akhirnya…aku memijit pelipisku pelan saat memikirkan itu

"kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Mione

"tak usah banyak bicara"jawabku cepat lalu mengambil jasku dan keluar dari kamar menuju ruang kerjaku, dapat kulihat sekilas wajahnya yang sedih…bukan, bukan sedih, ia pasti hanya merasa bersalah, itulah mengapa ia terus saja meminta maaf, tapi aku sendiri juga tak tahu apa yang harus kumaafkan, apa dia berbuat salah padaku?tidak, ia tak membuat kesalahan apapun…ini hanya karena aku dan perasaan aneh yang selalu saja menggangguku.

kubuka pintu ruang kerjaku dan mendapati setumpuk dokumen diatas meja yang harus segera kuperiksa, tidak masuk kerja beberapa hari sepertinya membuatku harus menebus semuanya hari ini, lagipula aku sedang ingin mengembalikan kewarasanku, jadi ada baiknya jika aku tidak bertemu dengan Mione untuk sementara waktu.

Aku pun duduk dan mulai membaca dokumen yang berada paling atas, tapi aku sama sekali tak dapat berpikir, pikiran ku hanya tertuju pada satu arah, Mione dan hubungan dia dengan Cedric, apakah ia sangat mencintainya?apakah aku menjadi penghalang bagi kebahagiaan dia dan Cedric?

.

.

.

**Mione's Pov**

Aku melirik kearah jam dinding setelah memberikan ramuan untuk Sophie, hari sudah cukup malam, sudah pukul10, tapi Draco belum juga keluar dari ruang kerjanya, ia bahkan tidak keluar untuk makan malam. Rasa khawatir mulai merayapi ku, semarah itukah dia?atau mungkinkah terjadi sesuatu padanya? Setelah kupastikan Sophie tertidur, akupun segera menuju ruang kerja Draco. Kubuka pelan pintunya dan kudapati ia tertidur dengan kepala diatas meja, aku mendekatinya dan berniat ingin membangunkannya, tapi saat aku mendekat aku mendengar Draco berbisik

"apa kau begitu mencintainya?"bisiknya

"apa?"tanyaku dan baru kusadari bahwa ia sedang mengingau

"Mione…"bisiknya lagi, aku menatap wajah Draco dan menyentuh pipinya, ia menyebutkan namaku, dimimpinya…aku tersenyum kecil, konyol memang, padahal aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang ia sedang impikan, mungkin saja sesuatu yang menyebalkan bukan?tapi aku tetap merasa senang, setidaknya ia masih peduli padaku dalam mimpinya

"Draco…"aku menyentuh pundaknya pelan, ia terkejut dan memandangku

"ada apa?"

"ini sudah malam, kembalilah kekamar"ucapku, ia melirik jam tangannya lalu mengangguk

"baiklah"jawabnya lalu segera berdiri, aku mengikutinya di belakang dan kami tak bicara lagi

.

.

.

Draco mengganti bajunya lalu tidur disampingku, ia tak bicara apapun dan segera memejamkan matanya

"kau sudah tidur?"tanyaku, ia hanya bergumam dan aku melanjutkan

"kau masih kesal padaku?"tanyaku lagi, Draco tidak menjawab, akupun mengambil nafas panjang

"aku sudah minta maaf Draco, apa yang harus kuperbuat agar kau berhenti bertingkah seperti ini?"Draco berdeham sebentar lalu akhirnya menjawab

"kupikir tak ada yang dapat kau lakukan untukku saat ini…"

"apakah benar-benar tak ada yang dapat kulakukan untuk membuatmu lebih baik?" aku benar-benar sedang tak ingin bermasalah dengan Draco saat ini, pikiran akan kehilangan Sophie saja sudah cukup menenggelamkanku kedalam mimpi buruk, aku tak ingin melihat bayangan Draco yang membenci dan meninggalkanku juga…

"baiklah, bagaimana dengan penjelasan tentang darimana saja kau selama menghilang kemarin?"Tanya Draco sambil berbalik kearahku

"oh…aku pergi ke rumah Granny…aku bicara banyak dengannya"

"tak bisakah kau memberi kabar?apa yang begitu penting hingga kau meninggalkan Sophie sendirian?"

"well, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menenangkan diriku dari kejadian err…kemarin"aku terdiam sebentar saat memikirkan apa yang telah kami lakukan kemarin, wajahku memerah panas…

"lalu?"desak Draco

"dan aku baru tahu dari Granny bahwa Sophie-"aku terhenti sejenak, air mataku hampir melesak keluar…emosi ku benar-benar naik turun seperti roller coaster sekarang, aku menarik nafas panjang

"sebenarnya sudah tidak menerima perawatan karena dokter sudah angkat tangan atas penyakitnya, dokter sudah tidak sanggup, dan sepertinya aku-"kata-kataku tercekat lagi saat ingin melanjutkan

"aku harus bersiap-siap kehilangan dia…"lanjutku pelan, Draco spontan merangkulku

"kau tidak boleh menyerah Mione"aku menggeleng pelan

"bukan aku yang menyerah Draco, tapi Sophie tampaknya sudah terlalu lelah melawan penyakitnya"aku menutup mulutku saat isakanku sudah tak dapat kutahan

"Mione"ucap Draco sambil memelukku erat

"maaf"'lanjutnya pelan

"bukan salahmu, seharusnya aku berterima kasih atas semua yang kau lakukan untuk Sophie dan keluargaku"bisikku pelan dan membenamkan wajahku didada Draco, membiarkan air mataku membasahi piyamanya

"biarkan aku begini sejenak, biarkan aku ada dipelukanmu sebentar saja"isakku, Draco mempererat pelukannya

"I'm with you"jawabnya

.

.

.

"apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang Draco?"bisikku saat tangisku sudah mulai reda

"tetaplah begini, menjadi dirimu, dan bahagiakan Sophie"jawab Draco masih sambil memelukku

"maafkan aku, kumohon"bisikku lagi

"kau sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali, tidak apa-apa Mione, aku bisa mengerti sekarang"aku melepaskan pelukan kami untuk menatap wajahnya

"kenapa kau begitu peduli Draco?pada Sophie?"tanyaku berusaha membaca ekspresi datar Draco

"aku tak pernah punya saudara sebelumnya, yang kupunya hanya bangunan besar dengan banyak peri rumah, Mom dan Dad jarang terlihat, kami hanya bertemu saat makan di meja makan, bahkan lebih sering orang tuaku tidak ada di rumah, jadi apa yang bisa kupedulikan lagi?aku hanya bisa mencurahkan perhatianku pada Sophie kan?"Draco tersenyum tanpa menatapku

"terdengar bodoh saat diucapkan secara langsung"lanjutnya sambil tersenyum

"tidak, aku senang kau mengatakannya, aku senang kau akhirnya bisa berbicara tentang apa yang kau rasakan padaku"jawabku cepat, ia menatapku sejenak lalu memejamkan matanya

"kau tahu kita tak boleh jadi begini sejak awal Mione"gumamnya sambil sedikit menjauhiku

"tak boleh apa?"tanyaku sambil mengerutkan keningku

"kita tidak boleh sedekat ini, kita tidak boleh begini"aku menatap Draco, wajahnya terlihat serius

"apa maksudmu? Bukankah ini bagus, kita akhirnya bisa menjadi-"aku terdiam tiba-tiba, sebenarnya hubungan apa yang kami miliki sekarang, kami sudah pasti bukan teman, kami juga bukan suami istri yang sebenarnya, lalu kami ini apa?

"lihatlah, orang sepintar kau bahkan bingung harus memutuskan disebut apa hubungan kita"Draco menyeringai

"kita memang berbeda dari yang lain, tapi bukan berarti kita harus terus membangun tembok pemisah diantara kita Draco"jawabku

"lalu apa yang harus kulakukan Mione?jika kita merobohkan penghalang itu, maka akan jadi sangat sulit akhirnya, kau mungkin bisa, tapi aku…aku tidak bisa"gumam Draco sambil menatapku tajam

"akhirnya?"

"kau sudah tahu bahwa kita pada akhirnya harus berpisah bukan?Sophie dan kerajaan bisnis Malfoy….kau ingat itu kan?"ucap Draco, aku memejamkan mataku tak mampu melihat wajah Draco

"kau mungkin dengan mudah akan pergi meninggalkanku Mione, tapi bagaimana denganku?"aku membuka mataku dan sadar Draco berada sangat dekat denganku

"bagaimana kau bisa pergi setelah membuatku seperti ini?"bisiknya

"apa maksudmu ?"Draco terlihat marah, aku bahkan tak tahu alasannya, ia mengatakan bahwa aku akan meninggalkannya? sungguh keterlaluan, sejak awal dialah orang yang paling mungkin mencampakan aku….

"apakah kau buta?apa perasaanmu padanya membuatmu buta akan perasaanku?"Draco mencengkram tanganku keras

"kau…"desis Draco

"kau gadis bodoh Mione"

"apa sebenarnya yang kau maksud Draco Malfoy?kenapa kau jadi begitu marah padaku?"

"AKU MENCINTAIMU IDIOT!"teriaknya keras, aku tertegun mendengar Draco, apa ia baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaiku?apa ia juga merasakan perasaan aneh saat bersamaku?apa ia merasakan sakit itu, saat melihatku bersama Cedric seperti saat aku melihat wanita-wanitanya?apa dia juga berusaha membodohi dirinya sendiri seperti yang kulakukan?

"Mione…"bisik Draco, ia melepaskan tanganku

"aku tahu, sejak awal…aku tahu bahwa kau tidak akan pernah bisa mencintaiku"lanjutnya, ia berdiri dan hendak keluar dari kamar

"berhenti disitu"ucapku, tapi Draco terus melangkah

"kubilang berhenti!apa kau tuli?"aku berteriak dan segera menyusul langkahnya, aku menghadang jalannya dan langsung menampar keras wajahnya

"kau…bagaimana kau bisa meninggalkanku setelah mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu?bagaimana kau bisa pergi setelah membuat jantungku hampir berhenti berdetak dan membuatku kesulitan bernafas?kau memang pria bodoh Malfoy, sejak awal, kaulah yang selalu mengabaikanku, kau lah yang berpura-pura buta akan kehadiranku…kau…Draco Malfoy, kau lah idiot yang sebenarnya"Draco menatapku dengan tatapan terkejut

"Mione…"

"jangan sebut namaku jika kau pada akhirnya memang berencana meninggalkanku, kau pria yang benar-benar idiot"Draco langsung menarikku kepelukannya

"apa kita bisa seperti ini?sampai akhir Mione…kau tak akan pergi?"aku memeluk Draco juga

"kau memang bodoh, benar-benar bodoh…"bisikku sambil mempererat pelukanku

.

.

.

**Cedric's Pov**

Aku menatap keluar jendela, Mione tidak menjawab suratku, apakah Draco melarangnya?kenapa Mione harus terjebak bersama Draco?apakah aku tidak bia menolong adiknya?aku juga bisa melakukan apa yang Draco lakukan untuknya, bahkan jauh lebih baik…

Aku memijit pelipisku yang mulai tersa sakit, sampai kapan aku harus dirawat disini?sampai kapan aku harus membiarkan Mione terkurung di Malfoy Manor?aku menatap pintu yang dari tadi tidak kunjung terbuka, aku tahu harapanku bahwa Mione akan datang itu sia-sia saja, jika aku ingin menemuinya akulah yang harus pergi.

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mengambil mantelku, aku harus ke Malfoy Manor sekarang, aku harus menemui Mione, aku tak bisa lebih lama lagi berdiam diri saja sementara Draco semakin menarik Mione menjauh dariku

.

.

.

**Normal Pov (Mione's Pov)**

Draco menggenggam erat tanganku saat kami berdua duduk di perpustakaan menemani Sophie mencari buku untuk ia baca dikamar, aku tersenyum melihat wajah Draco, ia lebih banyak tersenyum sekarang

"apa tidak ada komik disini?"Tanya Sophie sambil membongkar rak paling ujung ruangan

"tidak ada hal macam itu disini Sophie, paling hanya beberapa novel klasik yang dibawa Mione"jawab Draco

"sayang sekali"ucap Sophie lalu mengambil beberapa buku dan segera berlari kecil menuju kamarnya

"kupikir keadaannya mulai membaik lagi"ucap Draco sambil membawaku mengikuti Sophie kekamarnya

"ya, ia sudah tidak selemas semalam, kuharap ia akan baik-baik saja"jawabku

"ia pasti baik-baik saja, kita harus percaya padanya"ucap Draco sambil tersenyum padaku

"ya"jawabku singkat, Draco sangat bersemangat tentang Sophie, aku tahu ia hanya berpura-pura agar aku berpikir bahwa Sophie memang masih memiliki harapan, tapi aku tahu bahwa Draco berpikiran sama denganku, Sophie tidak punya harapan lagi, aku mengigit bibirku mencoba menepis rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba mendesak dadaku, bayangan akan kehilangan Sophie benar-benar menyakitkan…

"kau baik-baik saja?"Tanya Draco saat menyadari perubahan ekspresiku

"hmm?tentu saja"jawabku cepat

"kau yakin?"tanyanya lagi, aku hanya mengangguk, kami menjaga Sophie sampai ia tertidur lelap

"kembalilah kekamar, aku akan menjaganya"ucap Draco saat melihatku mengantuk

"tidak, aku akan menjaganya malam ini, kau besok harus ke kantor, kau harus istirahat"Draco menggeleng

"Mione, aku-"

"Draco, aku tidak ingin berdebat"potongku cepat, ia tersenyum lalu memegang tanganku

"kau memang keras kepala"bisiknya

"kau juga"bisikku, Draco mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mencium bibirku singkat

"selamat malam "bisik Draco lagi lalu tersenyum

"selamat malam"jawabku dengan wajah memerah, aku tak pernah tahu hubunganku dan Draco bisa jadi seindah ini

.

.

.

"Mione…bangunlah"aku mendengar suara Sophie membangunkanku

"ya, Soph?ada apa?apa kau merasa sakit lagi?"tanyaku, Sophie menggeleng

"apa kau tidur disini semalaman?"Tanya Sophie

"iya, ada apa?"tanyaku bingung

"kau tidak perlu menjagaku sampai seperti ini Mione, aku akan segera membaik"ucap Sophie

"Sophie, bisakah kau berhenti berbohong?Granny sudah cerita semuanya padaku"balasku, Sophie menggigit bibirnya dan diam

"berhenti berpura-pura, mulai sekarang kau bisa katakan apa yang benar-benar kau rasakan, okey?"Sophie menatapku dengan tatapan sedih

"aku hanya tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaanmu Mione"bisik Sophie

"kebahagiaanku?"tanyaku

"kau begitu bahagia setelah menikah, bagaimana mungkin aku menyuruh mereka untuk bilang padamu bahwa aku sudah tidak ada harapan lagi?itu hanya akan merusak kebahagiaanmu"aku langsung memeluk Sophie

"kaulah kebahagiaanku Soph, jadi kau harus berusaha untuk sembuh, aku akan lakukan apapun untuk menyembuhkanmu, kau harus janji padaku"Sophie menangis melihatku menangis

"aku juga ingin terus bersamamu dan keluarga kita Mione, tapi…aku sudah tidak kuat lagi"bisiknya

"kumohon Sophie…"aku memeluknya makin erat dan kami berdua pun larut dalam tangisan kami

.

.

.

**Draco's Pov**

"Selamat siang Draco"ucap seseorang sambil membuka pintu ruang kerjaku, aku sangat mengenali suara itu,

"Cedric…"jawabku sambil dengan malas menatap wajahnya

"duduklah"lanjutku sambil tersenyum tipis

"bagaimana kabarmu dan keluargamu?"Tanya Cedric ramah

"kami baik-baik saja, bagaimana denganmu?"

"secara fisik aku cukup baik"jawab Cedric sambil tersenyum

"baguslah, jadi apa yang membawamu kemari?"tanyaku berusaha sesopan mungkin, akhir-akhir ini aku jadi sulit menerima kenyataan bahwa Cedric menyukai Mione juga

"kenapa kau jadi sekaku ini Draco?tentu saja aku ingin mengunjungi sahabatku"jawab Cedric, aku mau tak mau tersenyum juga

"baguslah jika kau masih menganggapku begitu"ucapku

"apa kau sudah tahu bahwa Harry akan segera menjadi ayah?"

"Harry?benarkah?"

"Ya, dia baru saja mengabariku, apa dia belum memberitahu kau dan Mione?"

"belum, mungkin karena Harry tahu kami masih sibuk dengan Sophie" Cedric mengangguk-angguk

"jadi dimana Mione?"Tanya Cedric, dan tiba-tiba saja Mione memasuki ruanganku

"Draco…oh, Cedric…"ucap Mione terkejut

"hai Mione…"balas Cedric sambil tersenyum

"ada apa Mione?"tanyaku sambil memperhatikan Mione yang bertingkah canggung

"oh..tidak..aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, jika kau sibuk, aku akan kembali nanti"jawab Mione, lalu segera meninggalkan ruanganku

"ada apa dengan Mione?"Tanya Cedric padaku, aku hanya mengangkat bahu

"maafkan aku Ced, tapi aku benar-benar sibuk sekarang, bagaimana jika aku mengunjungi manormu saja malam ini?"Cedric tersenyum

"aku mengerti jika kau sibuk, aku akan mengobrol dengan Mione saja kalau begitu"

"kau ingat jika dia itu istriku kan Ced?"tanyaku dingin pada Cedric, Cedric mengatupkan giginya tapi berusaha tersenyum

"tentu saja, tapi kuharap kau juga tidak melupakan siapa aku baginya"jawab Cedric, aku mengepalkan tanganku tapi akhirnya membiarkan Cedric pergi menemui Mione begitu saja

.

.

.

**MIONE'S POV**

"Mione?"panggil Cedric saat aku berdiri di tangga dekat ruangan Draco

"Ced…"jawabku singkat

"apa kabarmu?"Tanya Cedric sambil berdiri disampingku

"kurasa baik-baik saja…kau?"

"sudah lebih baik saat melihatmu sekarang"jawabnya, aku menatap Cedric

"Ced, kau tahu tempat ini bukan tempat yang tepat untuk bicara seperti itu"

"aku sudah kehilangan akal untuk menemuimu Mione, kau terus bersembunyi disini, dan kau tidak pernah membalas suratku"

"aku tidak bersembunyi, disini memang tempatku Cedric"

"tidak Mione, ini bukan tempatmu, tempatmu adalah bersamaku"

"Cedric…"

"aku tahu kau istri Draco, tapi aku juga tahu bahwa kau tidak mencintainya"Cedric meraih tanganku, dan aku segera menepisnya pelan

"Cedric, kau tidak tahu apapun tentang kami berdua"

"aku tahu Mione, jika ini masalah Sophie, aku juga bisa memberikan yang terbaik untuk Sophie, Draco bukan satu-satunya yang bisa, kau tidak perlu mengorbankan dirimu untuk pengobatan adikmu seperti ini, kau tidak pelu menikah hanya demi pengobatannya"

"ini bukan hanya tentang itu Ced, aku dan Draco sekarang sudah-"

"Mione…"aku terkejut saat mendengar suara Sophie

"apa kau benar-benar melakukannya demi aku?"aku melihat kebelakang kami dan menyadari Sophie berdiri disana

"Sophie…"aku tercekat saat menyadari ia ada di dekat kami dan mendengar semuanya

"apa kau melakukan pernikahan ini hanya demi pengobatanku?"ulang Sophie sambil meneteskan air matanya

"aku bisa jelaskan semuanya Sophie, semuanya tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan"

"jika memang begitu, kurasa aku lebih baik mati saja sejak awal"gumam Sophie lalu berlari kebawah

"Sophie, wait"teriakku sambil menyusulnya, aku tak peduli pada Cedric yang hanya terpaku menatap kami, aku harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Sophie, aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya

"aku bisa jelaskan semuanya Soph, please buka pintunya"ucapku sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Sophie

"biarkan aku sendiri"jawab Sophie sambil terisak

"Sophie..kumohon, bukalah pintunya"

"ada apa?"suara Draco mengejutkanku

"Sophie mendengar semuanya, dia tahu tentang pernikahan kita Draco" Draco menatap tajam pada Cedric yang berdiri sedikit jauh dariku

"kau puas sekarang?"desis Draco

"aku benar-benar tak bermaksud begitu Draco"jawab Cedric

"diamlah"desis Draco lagi

"Sophie, ini aku… bukalah pintunya"ucap Draco sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Sophie lagi

"aku sedang ingin sendiri Draco"jawab Sophie

"aku ingin kau buka pintunya sekarang, aku yang akan menjelaskan semuanya, jika ku menghargai aku sebagai kakakmu, maka bukalah pintu ini Soph"tak berapa lama pintu pun dibuka olehnya

"aku hanya akan mendengar penjelasanmu Draco"ucap Sophie lalu masuk tanpa melihatku

.

.

.

**TBC**

**I have a lot to do lately...**

**sorry kalau ceritanya jadi kurang memuaskan...**

**:)**

**RnR guys...**


End file.
